Big Bro
by TheLonelymurderer
Summary: Les enfants seuls et isolés comme Shouto ont un seul souhait: Être aimé, être important pour quelqu'un. A quoi bon vivre si personne ne se fait de soucis pour nous ? Hé bien, enfant, Shouto avait pour seul pilier son frère aîné, Touya. Et il l'aimait, il l'aimait pour tout l'amour que ce dernier lui donnait...Et malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il lui faisait subir. !VIOL!INCEST!
1. Introduction

Cela faisait quelques jours depuis que Katsuki avait été secouru par les héros. Tout cette histoire avait été très stressante pour tout le monde. Que ce soit la rencontre soudaine avec les vilains, les blessés durant l'attaque, Katsuki qui avait été enlevé, la confrontation à Kamino, et maintenant la société toute entière qui était agitée par la peur du départ d'All Might. Tout cela était perturbant. À yuei, ce qui troublait le plus les élèves et les professeurs était la possibilité d'une nouvelle attaque et comment tout le monde allait se remettre quand à la retraite du grand numéro un qui laissait, évidemment, un grand vide dans le monde des héros.

Et puis au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Shouto.

Comme il avait énormément eu à faire ces derniers jours, comme il avait fait parti de ceux qui étaient allé cherché Katsuki, il ne s'était pas vraiment focalisé sur autre chose mais... À présent que tout c'était un peu calmé, il se remémorait ce qui c'était déroulé. Comme un film qui repassait dans sa tête, durant le camp d'entrainement, pendant l'attaque. Et quelque chose maintenant, lui mettait la boule au ventre.

Dans la forêt, la nuit de l'enlèvement de son camarade, il avait croisé ce vilain, Dabi. Au début, il ne l'avait pas reconnu, il faisait nuit noire après tout et puis, il avait tellement changé... Mais quand Shouto avait sauté pour rattraper son ami, quand il s'était retrouvé face au criminel, la première chose qui le figea sur place fut les yeux bleus azur beaucoup trop familier, et puis une voix malicieuse avait susurrée.

_'' Comme c'est triste... Todoroki Shouto... ''_

Et Shouto avait sentit son cœur se tordre. Son sang s'était glacé d'un seul coup, comme si un fantôme de son passé l'avait soudainement rattrapé. Il savait. Il était sûr sans aucune marge d'erreur possible que c'était lui ! Il avait tant, tant de fois entendu cette voix. Tant de fois, il lui avait susurré des mots à l'oreille avec ce ton suave qui lui donnait des frissons. Il savait parfaitement que c'était lui... C'était son grand frère, Touya.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi après tout ce temps il le retrouvait dans ce rôle ? Et pourquoi alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à aller de l'avant ? Pourquoi ? Cela avait été si dur de laisser tout ce qu'il c'était produit de côté. Aller mieux avait été long et dur, mais il y était parvenu. Il avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas le passé le ronger. Alors misère... Pourquoi Touya refaisait-il surface d'un seul coup ?

En le revoyant après ces trois dernières années sans un signe de vie, l'angoisse l'envahit, faisant remonter tout les souvenirs perturbants, douloureux, cauchemardesques. Des souvenirs qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de sceller derrière de nombreux verrous.

_'' N'y pense pas, non, non, tout est derrière toi. ''_ Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Sa mémoire était jonché de scènes emplie de souffrances, comme des points douloureux marqués au fer rouge sur son cerveau. Tout ce qui impliquait ce qui était arrivé était trop difficile à comprendre, surtout pour lui. Tout les problèmes de son passé n'avaient jamais vraiment été entièrement résolus alors le jeune homme au cheveux rouges et blancs s'était résigné à les enterrer.

Quand Touya avait disparut, il était resté seul, à devoir gérer de terribles sentiments. Trahison, abandon, désespoir. Il avait même faillit en mourir. Mais il avait fini par surmonter ces épreuves, et ça avait été difficile. Natsuo, son deuxième frère aîné, lui disait souvent qu'il pouvait être fier d'avoir réussi à se relever et Shouto avait décidé de le croire pour survivre, pour pouvoir retrouver le goût de se lever le matin.

Et là d'un coup, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, toute les angoisses refaisaient soudainement surface. Ah... Il avait oublié à quel point ses sentiments pouvaient être infernals.

Par ailleurs, il ne savait même pas si il était soulagé ou effrayé que son grand frère soit en vie. Une part de lui était heureuse que son frère soit vivant parce qu'il l'avait aimé de toute ses forces malgré les actes horribles qu'il avait commis, et une autre part était terrifié à l'idée de devoir lui faire face à nouveau. Quelle contradiction.

Sa relation avec son aîné était obscure et le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Pourtant, tout à la base, avait été fait pour que Touya soit son support, son pilier. Tout aurait pu être plus facile, il ne cessait de penser à la famille heureuse qu'ils auraient pu être. Il l'avait aimé. On pouvait même dire qu'il l'aimait encore maintenant, parce qu'on oublie pas un grand frère qu'on a idolâtré pendant des années et des années. Malheureusement, l'amour fraternel que Touya lui avait donné avait fini par devenir toxique. Shouto se souvint qu'enfant, son aîné lui avait donné beaucoup de bonheur, et puis un jour, d'un seul coup, le bonheur et devenu de la souffrance. Une souffrance que Touya n'a jamais voulut écouté.

Shouto n'a jamais réussi à se faire écouté par lui. C'était douloureux...

Dans sa jeunesse, Touya avait été, le seul de ses frères et soeur a partager une intimité avec lui. Quand Rei Todoroki avait été envoyé à l'hopital, c'est le frère aîné qui avait endossé la responsabilité de s'occuper du plus petit de la famille. Et Touya avait été un grand frère aimant. Shouto se souvenait bien de lui. Son grand frère lui avait toujours dit qu'il l'aimait, il avait toujours eu des idées nouvelles pour le lui montrer. À chaque fois. Le prenant dans ses bras, lui donnant des mots gentils, déposant des baiser sur son visage. L'adolescent se souvint avoir été heureux grâce à son frère et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal aujourd'hui. Oui... Son frère n'avait eu de cesse de lui donner toujours plus d'affection... Toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que ce même amour ne fasse souffrir le petit garçon qu'il était autrefois. Jusqu'à ce que Shouto commence à développer ce mal-être incompréhensible, à ne plus rien comprendre de ses propres sentiments.

Aujourd'hui, Shouto savait que ce que son grand frère lui avait fait était très mal, mais il se sentait tout de même profondément perturbé. Il savait qu'il aurait été plus normal qu'il déteste Touya pour avoir tant profité de lui et d'être devenu un vilain aujourd'hui mais... Mais.

_'' Tu aimes ton grand frère Shouto ? Moi je t'aime. Je t'aime très fort ! Tu m'aimes aussi dit ? ''_ Lui disait-il si souvent.

Quand il était petit, Shouto adorait son grand frère, car il était la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher émotionnellement, dans une maison aussi vide qu'un cimetierre, entouré d'un bourreau et de personnes qui ne se souciait pas de lui, Touya était toujours resté auprès de lui. Quand sa mère était partie et qu'il s'était retrouvé à endosser les coups de son père sans personne pour le soutenir, ses forces l'avait quitté. Il était devenu une poupée faible, privé d'amour, abandonné dans une solitude ténébreuse. Et Touya était arrivé et il lui avait redonné de l'énergie en le couvrant d'amour.

Pour continuer à recevoir des câlins et des mots gentils de sa part. Le petit garçon aurait tout donné. La solitude était quelque chose de si douloureux. Touya était le seul qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne jamais perdre ça. Il aurait fait tout ce que son frère lui demandait pour qu'il ne soit jamais tout seul.

Et il avait laissé Touya faire tout ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il avait eut atrocement peur d'être à nouveau abandonné. Il était resté muet. Paralysé dans cette situation où il n'avait eu aucun contrôle.

Ces souvenirs lui faisaient presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à détester son frère, même si il lui en voulait de toute ses forces pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ce que Touya avait laissé à l'intérieur de lui était profondément douloureux et impossible à réparer. Et aujourd'hui, à cause de lui, il devait juste vivre avec. Jamais Shouto Todoroki ne serait quelqu'un de normal et c'était en grande partie de la faute de Touya.

Il soupira avant de se diriger en silence vers sa chambre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse une fois de plus tout ces sentiments tordus le submerger. Sinon il ne dormirait pas. Il entra dans sa chambre et se déshabilla. Puis il se coucha après avoir prit son traitement contre le stress, et le silence envahis les lieux.

Mais Shouto ne dormait pas. Plus il fixait son plafond, et plus il pensait à Touya. Il était quasiment sûr qu'il aurait à nouveau à faire à lui, dans un futur certainement proche. Et ce fait lui mettait une boule au ventre. Qu'allait-il ressentir face à lui ? Peur ? Colère ? Tristesse ? Serait-il à même capable de se battre contre lui ? Peut-être même que l'angoisse le figerait sur place, peut-être qu'il s'évanouirait...

Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Les anciennes cicatrices sur ses poignets le démangeait. Le silence dans sa chambre l'étouffait presque. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, il était si concentré sur ce silence.

Il était dans sa chambre à Yuei et pourtant. Il se sentait comme si il était dans sa chambre chez lui. Comme quand il écoutait ce silence lorsqu'il était petit, qu'il était vulnérable et fragile. Il écoutait le silence, les yeux grands ouverts, l'esprit en ébullition en se demandant quand allait-il entendre les pas résonner dans le couloir. Les pas résonner jusqu'à sa porte. Les pas résonner jusqu'à ce que la poignée se tourne et que la silhouette sombre n'apparaisse devant lui en murmurant avec un sourire étrange.

_'' Tu dors petit frère ? ''_


	2. Kind Brother

Bonjour à tous, et oui, ça fait hyper longtemps...

Il faut dire que pendant que j'écrivais Celui qu'il fallait, j'ai eu cette abominable idée de fanfic qui m'a harcelé le cerveau, j'ai même migré sur Ao3 pour m'essayer à l'écriture en Anglais. C'est donc là bas que j'étais depuis tout ce temps ! Je suis désolé !

Je continuerais Celui qu'il fallait quand j'aurais enfin réussi à me libérer de cette histoire ( ou plutôt série ). Je vous explique...

Big Bro est une fanfiction que j'ai fini, il y a 14 chapitres sur Ao3. Cela dit ils sont en Anglais. ( Un anglais qui d'ailleurs n'est pas parfait, mais je voulais essayer de poster quelque chose de compréhensible et mine de rien, je me suis amélioré en faisant cela ^^ ) Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il y a aussi une suite appelé '' Healing '' qui comporte déjà 10 chapitres, ainsi que quelques bonus. En bref, j'ai écris plus de 100 000 mots en anglais sur cette histoire. Autant vous dire que contrairement à Celui qu'il fallait, les mises à jours vont être trèèèès rapides car je n'ai plus qu'à corriger les fautes.

En ce qui concerne cette histoire... C'est sûrement l'une des choses les plus triste que j'ai jamais écrite et j'ai versé beaucoup de larmes en l'écrivant. C'est très sombre, très triste et très perturbant, donc je vais mettre les habituels warnings : Ne lisez pas ceci si vous êtes sensible.

L'histoire va dans un crescendo d'horreur, si les premiers chapitres vous paraîtrons supportable, croyez-moi, le dernier chapitre, le 14 donc, va vous plonger dans la déprime si vous êtes un gros fragile comme moi...

Et pour vous éclairer sur ce qui justifie de tels avertissements : Cette fic contient du viol, de l'incest, de la manipulation émotionnelle, psychologique, des abus domestiques, des cauchemars, du blâme de la victime, des pensées suicidaires, une tentative de suicide, de la catatonie, de la dépression, des traumatismes, encore et encore et ENCORE !

Et j'oublie même peut-être deux trois trucs.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas la moindre once de chose positive. Je vais parler aux connaisseurs... Vous aviez trouvé que '' Être un héro '' est triste... Hahaha... Ce n'est RIEN comparé à cette chose.

Pour ceux qui restent malgré mes mises en garde... Bah je vous souhaite de sombrer doucement dans les ténèbres, les 3-4 premiers chapitres sont supportables, mais les dix derniers sont affreux... Donc bonne chance.

* * *

\- Shouto. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en boule sous tes couvertures ?

Touya était rentré du lycée ce jour là, cela faisait presque un an que Rei Todoroki était partie à l'hôpital. Avec le départ de sa femme. Endeavor s'était retrouvé bien embêté.

Il avait pendant un temps, pensé qu'il parviendrait à s'occuper de son plus jeune fils tout seul. Cependant, il fallait bien voir les choses en face. Il était le numéro deux des héros, il avait énormément de travail. Alors, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas des masses, il avait finalement jeté la responsabilité du plus jeune sur son fils aîné, Touya...

\- Sors de là dessous, s'il te plait. Souffla gentiment l'adolescent.

Peu à peu le garçon avait lâché le drap et ce dernier glissa doucement de lui. L'aîné aperçu alors le petit visage rond et innocent, couvert de bleus, la lèvre légèrement coupé et un œil au beurre noir. Le jeune homme s'assit doucement prés de lui en fronçant les sourcils, avant de passer sa main sur le haut du crâne de son frère.

\- Tu es encore une fois dans un drôle d'état.

Le petit baissa la tête sans rien dire.

\- Papa a été dur aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

Shouto ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta d'enterrer sa tête dans ses épaules et de suivre son aîné lorsque ce dernier l'intima de venir avec lui dans la cuisine pour qu'il prenne la trousse à pharmacie afin de le soigner. Pendant que Touya désinfectait ses plaies silencieusement, l'esprit du petit garçon était troublé.

Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que Touya prenait soin de lui. Pendant un long moment, Shouto s'était retrouvé tout seul quand sa mère était partie à l'hopital. L'abscence de cette dernière avait été quelque chose d'horrible à supporter. Elle avait été la seule réelle source de réconfort et sa présence l'avait maintenu débout en dépit d'être constamment blessé et surmené par son père. Et quand elle fut partie, Shouto s'était rendu compte à quel point il n'aimait pas être tout seul. La seule chose qui lui apportait un peu de force n'était plus là, il était si fatigué de tout maintenant.

Les mots de sa mère tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. '' Ton coté gauche est répugnant. '' Et ça lui faisait très mal d'y penser. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa propre mère lui dirait une chose pareille. Elle avait toujours été gentille et douce. Mais maintenant, des tas de doutes empoisonnés avaient commencé à envahir son esprit.

'_' Si ça se trouve, maman ne m'aimait même pas en fin de compte, parce que je ressemble trop à papa. Si ça se trouve, elle se forçait à faire semblant. ''_

L'horrible sentiment d'être répugnant, d'être un déchet, s'insinuait dans sa tête. Il avait peur que personne ne puisse l'aimer parce qu'il ressemblait trop à son père, il ne voulait plus être seul. Il avait honte. Très, très honte.

Il n'y avait plus de rempart entre Shouto et Endeavor, et le petit garçon ne comprenait toujours pas ce dernier. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'évertuait à l'épuiser, à le blesser et à l'entraîner alors qu'il détestait ça. Il pensait que son père devait sûrement le haïr, il le frappait tout le temps en insinuant que c'était un '' entrainement ''. Mais Shouto ne voulait pas s'entraîner, c'était pénible, douloureux et effrayant. Pourquoi son père faisait-il mal à tout le monde ? Dans quel but ? Il ne le comprenait pas et il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Il ne ressentait qu'un tas de sentiments négatifs à son égard : De la peur, de la colère, de l'incompréhension. Il ne voulait pas lui ressembler, ni rester avec lui. Il le détestait.

Son père ne lui avait jamais apporté rien d'autre que de l'amertume et un quotidien pénible. Et comme sa mère était partie, il n'y avait plus personne pour lui dire à coté, qu'il était un bon garçon, qu'il faisait du bon travail. Evidemment que non, personne ne lui dirait ces choses là, puisque comme sa mère le lui avait dit, il était un garçon répugnant.

Et d'un seul coup, Touya est arrivé, brisant la solitude et prenant peu à peu sa place dans la vie du petit garçon. Jamais Shouto n'avait été autorisé à fréquenté ses frères et sœur et il savait très bien que si son aîné s'occupait de lui maintenant, c'est parce que son père avait d'autres choses à faire et qu'il le lui avait demandé. Shouto était donc un travail supplémentaire pour son frère, un fardeau. C'est comme cela qu'il voyait les choses.

Pourtant, Touya le soignait doucement, ses gestes étaient efficaces et il savait apaiser sa douleur, il pouvait même dire qu'il savait mieux prendre soin de lui que sa mère. Comme si il savait parfaitement comment soigner des blessures. Il était doux et attentionné. Et même si il ne savait pas ce que son aîné éprouvait vis à vis de lui, chaque touchés de sa part avait un arrière goût de réconfort.

Lorsque que son frère prenait soin de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étrange. Il se demandait ce que l'adolescent pensait de lui. Est-ce qu'il le trouvait affreux comme sa mère avant lui ? Était-il ennuyé de devoir s'occuper de lui ?

\- Est-ce que ça te fais mal ? Demanda le plus âgé.

Shouto leva les yeux vers lui. Arrondit, perplexes. Il répondit doucement.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude .

Les yeux bleus de Touya se plissèrent avec soucis, il ajouta avec une voix soucieuse.

\- Et d'habitude, ça fait mal ?

\- Hum...

Shouto se tritura les poignets nerveusement. Son père le grondait sans cesse, comme si il refusait que son propre fils de six ans se comporte comme un enfant.

_'' NE PLEURES PAS ! ''_

_'' NE TE PLAINS PAS ! ''_

_'' TU CROIS QUE LES HÉROS PLEURENT COMME DES GAMINS QUAND ILS SONT BLESSÉES ? ''_

Et il subissait l'entrainement, sans avoir le droit d'émettre le moindre signe d'insatisfaction. Si il avait le malheur de voir ne serait-ce qu'une larme couler, il était sûr de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Pour lui faire mal, son père était très doué. Et Shouto devait se retenir de crier, de gémir, de pleurer. Cependant, tout ce que le garçon sentait, même avec l'habitude, c'était qu'il détestait ça, et que ça l'épuisait vraiment. Pourquoi son père s'acharnait-il à faire ça alors que ça n'aboutissait à rien de bien ? Comment un homme qui passe son temps à blesser sa propre famille avait-il put devenir un héro ?

\- Oh ... Tu pleures ? Tu as vraiment mal à ce point ? Demanda Touya.

Shouto baissa la tête, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- S'il te plait, ne le dis pas à papa...

Touya avait doucement sourit et l'avait enlacé contre lui.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais lui dire ça. Tu as le droit de pleurer quand tu as mal.

Shouto avait sentit les larmes doubler de volume sur ses joues. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que Touya était avec lui, mais son grand frère était affectueux et le laissait avoir peur et être triste. C'était réconfortant. Après cet épisode de solitude horrible par lequel il était passé. Il voulait juste de l'affection. Il pensa alors qu'il avait de la chance que Touya soit présent maintenant.

Il ne savait pas si Touya aimait être avec lui. Il ne savait pas si il aimait devoir s'occuper de lui, mais juste là maintenant, Shouto voulait faire comme si c'était le cas. Et rester serré contre lui sans poser de questions. Juste profiter pour une fois, de la chaleur dont il manquait si cruellement.

* * *

Shouto avait l'habitude de faire des cauchemars. Depuis qu'il était tout petit et même quand sa mère était là. Comme tout les enfants, au départ, les mauvais rêves le faisait pleurer et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lever pour chercher du réconfort.

Sa mère lui avait toujours sourit gentiment lorsqu'il avait peur la nuit. Et elle lui avait donné des mots rassurants.

'_' Ce ne sont que de mauvais rêves. Il ne t'arrivera rien de toute façon, d'accord Shouto ? ''_

Elle le lui avait répété et répété, toujours avec ce même sourire.

Mais même en étant très jeune, Shouto dut se faire violence pour arrêter de se lever la nuit après avoir fait un cauchemar. Il sentait bien de toute façon, qu'embêter sa mère ne servait à rien et qu'il la dérangeait vraiment.

Quand il agissait comme un enfant, Shouto avait toujours eu l'impression de déranger tout le monde. Et son père exigeait qu'il se comporte comme un grand, c'était sûrement pour ça.

Malheureusement, il avait beau s'auto-persuader que les cauchemars étaient des choses ridicules, il continuait d'en faire. Parfois ça ne le réveillait pas, même si au matin il était amer, mais d'autre fois.

Ils étaient si violent qu'après quoi, le petit ne pouvait plus dormir. Il se sentait honteux, tout seul dans sa chambre parce qu'il pensait qu'il était trop idiot et impressionnable et qu'il n'était pas assez fort.

Ce soir là, il s'était réveillé en sursaut au milieu de la nuit et sa gorge était vraiment sèche. Il attendit dans sa chambre en espérant s'endormir à nouveau. Il avait si peur et il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre. Si jamais son père voyait qu'il n'était pas couché, il savait que sa punition serait terrible. Malgré tout, les minutes défilèrent, et la soif et la peur l'empêchaient de dormir. Alors finalement, il décida de se lever et d'aller chercher à boire en toute discrétion. Une boule au ventre quant à la possibilité que son père se lève lui aussi et le voit éveillé. Il marcha sur la pointe des pied, ses yeux balayaient frénétiquement le couloirs sombre. C'était impressionnant comme la nuit rendait tout plus effrayant. Il connaissait parfaitement les couloirs, les portes, l'escalier, mais la nuit donnait à tout ce qu'il connaissait, un air de cauchemar. Il descendit très prudemment les marches en respirant doucement. Quand il arriva devant la cuisine, il eut soudainement, un coup de stress. Ce couloir, l'entrée, plongés dans le noir, comme le soir où sa mère l'avait brûlé. Il avait peur. Il hésita un instant à abandonner et remonter se coucher, mais il secoua la tête.

_'' Ne joue pas au bébé... C'est juste la cuisine. ''_

Il avança alors dans la pièce, sans allumer la lumière de peur que quelqu'un ne vienne, puis il s'approcha du robinet pour se servir un verre d'eau. C'est alors qu'il était en train de boire qu'il entendit soudainement une porte grincer. Il sursauta, prit de panique, son pouls s'accéléra, et quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir, il regarda à gauche à droite à toute vitesse avant de se ruer en catastrophe sous la table. Les pas se rapprochaient et Shouto sentait une sueur froide couler le long de son dos, sa main était plaquée contre sa bouche. Oh faite que son père ne le voit pas !

Et puis la lumière de la cuisine s'alluma et le garçon vit une paire de pieds... Qui n'étaient pas ceux d'Endeavor.

\- Shouto ? C'est toi ? Demanda une voix masculine en baillant.

Touya était réveillé et il l'avait sûrement entendu. Quand il comprit que c'était son frère, le petit garçon sentit une bouffée de soulagement l'envahir. Alors il sortit doucement de sous la table. Son grand frère se moqua gentiment.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là dessous ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ?

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, j'avais juste soif.

Touya hocha la tête sur le coté.

\- D'accord... Mais pourquoi tu te cachais sous la table comme ça ? Tu m'as prit pour un monstre ?

\- Benh...

Il s'osa à le regarder dans les yeux et répondit presque en chuchotant.

\- En fait je croyais que c'était papa.

Le plus grand soupira.

\- Aaah je vois.

Il eut un rictus et s'avança vers son frère en s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te cacher et de paniquer comme ça. Tu as le droit de boire si tu as soif non ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Si il s'apercevait que je ne suis pas au lit, il se fâcherait sûrement.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Il... Il se fâche tout le temps pour la moindre de chose, donc oui...

\- Hummm... Le jeune homme cherchait des mots pour le réconforter, il lui fit un sourire en répondant. Je serais toi, je n'aurais pas aussi peur. Papa a énormément de travail. Il dors comme un vrai ours. Ce ne sont pas le bruits de tes petit pieds sur le plancher qui vont le réveiller.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Mais oui, il ne faut pas avoir peur. Dit-il en posant sa main sur le haut de son crâne. Dès lors qu'il sentit les cheveux de Shouto sous sa paume, ses yeux s'arrondirent.

\- Shouto tu... Tu as les cheveux mouillés j'ai l'impression.

\- Ah... Ah bon ?

\- Oui et... Tu es brûlant ! Tu te sens mal, dis ?

Le petit ouvrit grand les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Non, non je t'assure ça va !

Touya resta quelques instants à contempler son petit frère avec un air grave. Il fini par demander avec soucis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shouto. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, j'ai tord ?

L'interpellé resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas que Touya se réveille pour lui et ne s'embête avec lui. Depuis ce qu'il c'était passé avec sa mère, il savait qu'il devait se débrouiller tout seul et arrêter de se comporter comme un gamin.

\- Shou ? Tu peux tout me dire, je ne dirais rien à personne, je te le promet.

Sa gorge se serra, il répondit simplement.

\- J'ai fais un mauvais rêve. Mais c'est pas grave.

\- Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et il l'attira doucement vers lui. Shouto se sentit troublé une nouvelle fois.

\- Ce n'est pas grave grand frère...

\- Bien sûr que ça n'est pas grave de faire des cauchemars... Mais c'est normal que je sois inquiet quand même.

Shouto fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Bien sûr que si.

L'adolescent s'écarta.

\- Tu veux venir dans ma chambre et me raconter ton cauchemar ?

Le petit hoqueta de surprise.

\- Non, je ne veux pas t'embêter !

Touya rit doucement.

\- Tu ne vas pas du tout m'embêter. Je ne dormais pas non plus tu sais ?

\- C'est vrai ? Shouto hocha la tête. Tu as fais un cauchemar toi aussi ?

\- Non... Répondit-il. Les grands ont juste toujours trois tonnes de pensées stupides dans la tête et parfois, ça empêche de bien dormir. Mais au moins grâce à toi, je pourrais penser à autre chose.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main.

\- Allez, viens.

Le petit garçon attrapa la main de son frère sans le quitter du regard. C'est une sensation qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir mais, le fait que Touya veuille qu'il reste un peu avec lui lui fit chaud au cœur. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, le plus agé ferma la porte avant de se laisser tomber sur le futon, il intima Shouto à venir près de lui.

\- Alors dit moi. C'était quoi ton mauvais rêve ?

Le garçon hésita. Au départ, il parla sans vraiment entrer dans les détails. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait son rêve, il se rendait compte que son frère était véritablement attentif sur ce qu'il lui disait. C'était bizarre.

Sa mère n'avait jamais été comme ça. Il avait fallut du temps pour que Shouto se rende compte qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il la dérange. Elle ne lui avait jamais demander de venir dans sa chambre pour lui parler de ses peurs. Elle lui avait toujours simplement dit : '' Ce n'est rien. Rendors-toi, il ne va rien t'arriver.

Touya était différent de sa mère. Touya semblait être intéresse par ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin peut-être ! C'était peut-être juste une impression ! Shouto ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait en fin de compte. Il n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de recevoir l'attention de quelqu'un.

\- Il est terrible ce cauchemar... Murmura le plus grand.

Il attrapa l'une des mains de Shouto pour jouer avec.

\- Tu sais. Quand j'étais petit, moi aussi je faisais des cauchemars Shouto.

Il plissa les yeux.

\- A l'époque, maman allait encore bien, et elle me gardait avec elle la nuit.

Le cœur de Shouto se serra. Sa mère avait vraiment fait ça ? Lui, elle ne lui avait jamais permis de rester pourtant...

\- Elle me gardait avec elle parce que si je retournais dans ma chambre, j'étais sûr de ne pas pouvoir dormir à nouveau. Parce que j'avais trop peur. Tu as déjà eu tellement peur que tu ne pouvait pas dormir ?

Shouto déglutit, il n'avait pas un très bon sommeil. A de nombreuses reprises, les cauchemars influencés par de mauvais souvenirs avaient hanté ses nuits.

\- Oui... C'est déjà arrivé...

\- Voilà qui est triste...

Après quoi, il avait baissé la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front. Shouto sursauta en posant ses mains sur l'endroit où son frère l'avait embrassé. Ses joues devinrent rouges automatiquement. Ce qui fit rire son frère.

\- Hé bien ! Tu as une drôle de réaction dis donc !

\- Je... Je..

ça faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne lui avait donné un baiser. Même quand sa mère était là, elle ne s'osait pas à lui en faire. Sans doute parce qu'il était répugnant avait-elle dit.

\- Tu es mignon petit frère.

Shouto baissa la tête avec une moue embarrassé. Non il n'était pas mignon, sa maman lui avait dit que son coté gauche était laid. Il... Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était gêné, confus mais en même temps, c'était agréable.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

Est-ce que Touya était vraiment sérieux ? Est-ce que pour de vrai, sa présence ne le dérangeait pas ? Shouto avait tant besoin de quelqu'un, est-ce que Touya voulait bien s'occuper de lui malgré le fait qu'il était un enfant défiguré et fatiguant ?

\- Tu ne me déranges pas du tout,si c'est la question que tu te poses. Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Son cœur était en train de bondir. Son grand frère l'aimait pour de vrai ? Ah... ça le rendait si heureux. ça faisait si longtemps que personne ne lui avait dit de si gentilles choses. Pour la première fois depuis il ne savait plus quand, Shouto ne se sentait pas seul, c'était vraiment agréable.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi. Répondit-il instinctivement, ses yeux brillaient en le regardant.

Touya lui sourit.

\- Tu es un bon garçon.

Puis la lumière fut éteinte. Shouto se coucha sur le futon quand son frère l'y invita. ça faisait tellement bizarre de ne pas dormir tout seul dans sa chambre. Normalement, il tremblotait tout seul dans ses couvertures, en scrutant chaque coin sombres de la pièce afin d'essayer de percevoir la moindre menace. Mais là, même si il faisait noir comme dans sa propre chambre, ça n'était pas effrayant. Comme si avoir une présence à coté de lui, suffisait pour endormir sa méfiance. Alors qu'il se blottissait dans un coin pour ne pas déranger Touya, son grand frère se tourna vers lui et l'enlaça entre ses bras forts. le petit garçon fut surpris par ce geste, mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager. Surement à cause de son alter de flamme, Touya était chaud, et comme il l'entourait entièrement, Shouto se sentait comme si il était couvé et protégé par son frère. Sa mère n'avait jamais fait ça. Elle ne lui avait jamais donner de telles marques d'affections.

Cette nuit fut la première depuis une éternité, ou Shouto s'endormit avec un sourire au visage.

* * *

Petit aparté : Pour ceux qui sont rongé par la curiosité, la fic est fini et disponible sur AO3. Il s'agit de la fic '' Big Bro '' Par GallameSolitaire. Elle sera normalement facile à trouvé si vous chercher sur Google. Mais personnellement, je vous conseille d'attendre les mises à jour, car l'histoire sera bien mieux écrite en français. De plus, en corrigeant, je me suis permise de gommer les incohérences et de rajouter quelques phrases. L'histoire reste la même, mais en mieux formulée. Je vous laisse le libre choix ! ( Ah et c'est en Anglais évidemment... )


	3. Brother gift

Gogo chapitre deux !

Les reviews :

Daliko : Aaaah je suis contente de te retrouver ! J'espère que cette lecture va te plaire. J'ai modifié beaucoup de choses parce qu'en relisant, il y a pleins de petites choses que je trouvais mal écrite, donc tu vas pouvoir tout relire avec un regard neuf ( et puis bon, en français, ce sera beaucoup plus compréhensible aussi ) Merci de ton soutient !

Miss Yuki 66 : Je suis si touchée de t'avoir manqué TwT merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que le chapitre deux et mignon en lisant la première fois, mais quand tu sais comment ça va finir... Arg, j'espère que tu ne vas pas souffrir. Ce chapitre va t'éclairer sur ce qui va amener Touya à faire toute ces choses horribles.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Touya n'était pas un garçon normal.

Quand il était enfant et que son alter s'est manifesté, son père n'a rien fait pour cacher sa déception.

_'' Tu n'es que le premier de toute façon... ''_ Avait-il dit à son fils en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si il venait de lui avouer en face qu'il n'était qu'une erreur de fabrication. Endeavor le laissa de côté pendant les années qui suivirent. Désespérant d'obtenir son enfant parfait avec un alter comme jamais il n'y en avait eu. Bien que totalement délaissé par son père, le petit Touya ne savait pas que cette époque là allait être loin d'être la pire.

Fuyumi naquit, un échec. Et puis Natsuo. Et une fois de plus, Endeavor était déçu. Il commençait à s'impatienter d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le temps qui passait le rendait de plus en plus acariâtre, de plus en plus amer. C'est alors que lorsque Touya eut huit ans, son père décida soudainement qu'il allait l'entrainer en fin de compte. Et l'entrainement fut horrible.

D'un coup d'un seul, son quotidien c'était changé en volée de coup, insultes rabaissantes, cris, pleurs, et sa mère qui était bien trop effrayée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle était terrifiée, ça oui ! Auparavant, Enji avait su garder sa maîtrise de soi, s'efforçant à ne pas être violent et ne pas dépasser les bornes. Mais toutes ces années d'échecs avait fini par le rendre de plus en plus mauvais et à présent il était comme un brasier incontrôlable : Dur, cruel, insensible.

Mais voilà, il avait beau frapper Touya aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, s'acharner à lui apprendre à se battre et à être plus fort, il restait déçu, déçu, déçu. Après tout, l'alter de son fils ne se métamorphoserait pas du jour au lendemain. Non... Il resterait à jamais le pitoyable échec qu'il était en venant au monde.

_'' Espèce de chiffe molle ! ''_

_'' Fils indigne ! ''_

_'' Qu'ai-je fait pour mettre au monde un tel incapable ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! ''_

Pendant deux années horrible, Touya fut rabaissé au rang de punching-ball, de moins que rien. Ce n'était plus vraiment un entraînement en fin de compte, Touya était juste devenu un défouloir pour qu'Enji puisse soulager sa frustration. Il n'avait pas l'impression que son père le voyait comme son fils, ni même comme un être humain. On aurait dit parfois qu'il aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne jamais au monde. La fierté et la dignité de Touya se brisèrent peu à peu, le sentiment de ne pas valoir plus qu'une pile de déchet s'ancra dans son esprit.

Et puis vint Shouto.

Lorsque le petit dernier vint au monde il était trop tard : Touya était déjà détruit, il savait qu'il n'atteindrait jamais les ambitions que son père avait pour lui, tout cela était si inutile ! Il n'aimait pas l'entrainement, il n'aimait pas être blessé, il ne voulait pas être un héro. Il priait tout les soirs pour que son enfer s'arrête. Pendant les quatre années qui suivirent, son père continua de le malmener, mais avec moins de conviction, comme si ce dernier présageait que son dernier fils aurait des choses plus intéressantes à lui offrir.

Un beau jour, l'alter de Shouto se déclara. Et d'un seul coup, son père l'abandonna à nouveau pour se consacrer sur son petit frère. Après avoir été brisé et battu toutes ces années, il était soudainement redevenu inutile et indigne du moindre intérêt, comme son frère et sa sœur.

La seule chose que Touya ressentit sur le coup fut un plaisir égoïste de ne plus porter la responsabilité de répondre à toutes les attentes de son père car il réalisa finalement que Shouto lui avait prit son fardeau.

Tout bien même. Les blessures psychologiques qu'avaient laissé les abus d'Endeavor ne cicatrisèrent jamais... Bien que reprenant une vie plus saine et moins violente, il ne fut plus jamais le même. Son cœur sonnait creux, et derrière un masque d'empathie et de gentillesse, il dissimulait un vide froid, comme si le passage de son père avait laissé un tas de cendre. Il ne ressentait presque plus aucun intérêt pour rien.

Sauf pour une seule chose.

Touya n'avait pas le droit de voir et parler à son petit frère. Mais il arrivait qu'il se mette à espionner son père et Shouto pendant l'entrainement. En dépit de ne soucier de presque rien, le petit dernier était pour sa part, quelque chose d'extrêmement intriguant.

Même si il ne connaissait pas son petit frère, ses sentiments envers lui étaient très confus : Il avait cette intense et irrépressible impression que Shouto l'avait sauvé d'Endeavor en venant au monde, il éprouvait une compassion certaine pour lui car il était le seul à passer par les même épreuves que lui. Il était très troublé par lui : Shouto son petit sauveur, Shouto qui pleurait et qui souffrait sous les coup de son père, Shouto qui endurait le même calvaire que lui auparavant.

Un jour, Rei Todoroki fut envoyé à l'hôpital, après qu'elle ait gravement blessé son fils. Et quelques temps plus tard, son père avait fini par venir le voir pour lui parler, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait à nouveau laissé de côté.

_'' Déménages tes affaires dans la chambre près du salon. Tu t'occuperas de Shouto à partir de maintenant, Touya ! ''_

Et le jeune homme comprit que sa mère était partie pour de bon, son père voulait qu'il remplace cette dernière auprès de Shouto. Une drôle de sensation le titilla, il allait rencontrer son petit frère pour la première fois.

Lorsqu'ils furent face à face après tant de temps sans se connaitre, ce fut très étrange.

Shouto avait à peine six ans et il avait déjà le regard d'une personne dépitée et épuisée. Ses yeux étaient éteints, une cicatrice énorme marquant la moitié de son visage, son expression fermée. Il était comme une petite poupée de porcelaine, un petit jouet qui ne sourit pas et qui ne fait pas de bruit. Juste un petit objet qui fait ce qu'on lui demande de faire docilement.

Durant les premiers jours, Touya s'efforça de faire ce qu'Endeavor lui demandait tout simplement. Sans trop en faire. Cependant, plus il passait du temps avec lui, et plus il était fasciné par lui.

Tantôt, son frère était très fermé, très froid et distant. Comme un animal méfiant. Et tantôt... Touya apercevait des moments de vulnérabilité extrêmes, des instants où Shouto se recroquevillait sur lui même, où il retenait ses larmes et où ses yeux débordaient de détresse. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Il avait l'impression de se voir lui-même, traversant les mêmes épreuves pénibles et accablantes.

Et peu à peu, Touya abandonna l'idée d'être neutre, il commença à s'ouvrir à lui, il commença à lui parler comme on parle à un enfant, et à lui accorder des marques d'affection. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son petit frère change aussi vite d'expression pour une simple caresse ou un simple mot gentil. Une étincelle s'allumait dans ses yeux vides pour se déposer sur lui avec une profonde émotion.

Au départ, Shouto avait été distant : Il ne disait jamais rien et évitait de parler un maximum. Il avait cependant toujours l'air troublé dès qu'il recevait de l'attention. Au bout d'un moment, il commença même à parler à son aîné.

Shouto était un enfant triste... Comme lui même l'avait été pendant six longues années. Il se sentait seul, il était épuisé et il avait énormément besoin d'affection. C'est comme si ce petit garçon mourrait de froid tout seul, en silence dans son coin sans jamais recevoir quoi que ce soit pour se sentir mieux. Il n'était pas un enfant aux yeux de son père, il était comme un chien de combat qu'on élève dans la terreur et les blessures. Ses sentiments, ses pensées et ses désirs étaient ignoré. Son existence en tant qu'être sensible, bafoué. Il était vraiment... vraiment comme lui auparavant...

Et si Touya était insensible et apathique en temps normal, il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de se rapprocher de Shouto. De l'observer, de l'épier, comme si il était la chose la plus captivante de son quotidien. Et peu à peu... Il commençait à ressentir cet étrange sentiment grisant,ce sentiment que son petit frère lui appartenait.

C'était à lui de s'occuper de Shouto, c'était lui qui veillait sur lui, qui le réveillait le matin, qui lui préparait ses repas, qui l'aidait à se laver, qui le soignait, qui le rassurait, qui l'aidait à dormir le soir.

De jours en jours, il avait l'impression que son petit frère devenait sa petite poupée à lui, dont il s'occupait avec soin. Sa petite poupée aux cheveux doux, aux beaux yeux vairons innocents, sa bouille ronde, son petit nez, ses lèvres fines. A ces yeux, son frère était son bel objet, sa chose précieuse.

Est-ce qu'avec ce qu'il avait subit, Touya était vraiment capable d'aimer ? Son frère qui plus est.

Oh il l'aimait sans aucun doute, mais d'une façon tordue, anormale, malsaine.

Shouto était si mignon. Si innocent. Il recevait si peu d'affection qu'il réagissait de façon très amusante lorsque Touya était gentil. Comme si chaque mot affectueux, chaque caresse était un superbe cadeau.

Et Touya aimait cela. Il avait l'impression d'être tout pour son mignon petit frère. Après avoir passé tant de temps à être traité comme un déchet, devenir si important d'un seul coup pour ce petit garçon était euphorisant ! Il n'était plus un lamentable échec qui ne servait à rien, il était devenu un grand frère. Un être fort qui sait tout bien mieux, qui était capable de soigner les blessures, qui rassurait et qui protégeait. Il se sentait puissant et indispensable. Il devenait lentement accro à la dépendance de Shouto vis à vis de lui.

De mauvaises pensées commençaient à fleurir dans son esprit malade.

Touya n'était plus un enfant, il avait déjà seize ans, il n'était plus un petit garçon naïf et insouciant. Et il savait très bien que ce qu'il pensait n'était pas normal. Seulement, il ne ressentait pas tant que ça les remords, il était plutôt obsédé par l'idée de savoir jusqu'où Shouto serait prêt à être '' docile et obéissant ".

Chaque fois qu'il était avec lui, son esprit se remplissait de scénarios étranges. Il câlinait la chevelure de son frère, il l'enlaçait et l'embrassait sur le front, sur les joues, sur les blessures que son père lui faisait et il lui parlait avec une grande gentillesse. Shouto fondait sous ces attentions, il rougissait et souriait maladroitement comme si il était gêné mais heureux, et peu à peu il s'ouvrait à lui. Il réclamait son attention et sa présence, à lui et rien qu'à lui. Touya signifiait le monde pour Shouto et l'aîné le savait. Il dépendait tellement de lui, tellement, tellement...

Le jour où tout commença, Shouto était rentré de l'école avant que son père ne le force comme à son habitude, à faire des exercices avec lui. Et Touya espérait que son père soit très dur avec lui. Comme ça son frère accouerait pour le voir en pleurant et en réclamant qu'il le soigne et qu'il le réconforte.

Il n'eut pas à espérer trop fort. Dès que Shouto sorti du dojo, Touya était là et l'attendait. Endeavor passa lui aussi par la porte, il dévisagea son fils aîné un instant avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Shouto qui était silencieux et la tête baissé à ses côtés. Il grogna simplement avant de s'empresser de partir.

\- L'entrainement est fini, je dois retourner à mon bureau pour aller régler quelque chose. Fais ton travail Touya !

Ce dernier ne dit rien, il se contenta de regarder l'homme partir en souhaitant qu'il se presse. Plus vite il ne serait plus là, mieux ça serait. Il s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé quelque part ?

L'enfant leva ses yeux vers lui, avec la même moue attristée que d'habitude et puis il tendit le bras.

\- J'ai mal au poignet... Il a marché dessus.

\- Voyons voir...

Le poignet de Shouto était bleu, ses phalanges étaient une nouvelle fois couvertes de blessures résultant de l'entrainement.

\- Est-ce que tu peux bouger tes doigts ?

\- Oui...

C'était sûrement une entorse. Cela n'était pas excessivement grave. Il déposa un baiser sur son poignet avant de soudainement soulever Shouto entre ses bras. Le petit hoqueta de surprise.

\- Mais... Touya ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'est pas très grave. Je vais te mettre de la pommade.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Et comme papa n'est pas là, on pourrait aller dans le salon et regarder un film ensemble. D'accord ?

Shouto déglutit.

\- Mais... Si papa me voit devant la télé, je vais vraiment être puni.

\- Il n'en saura rien, crois moi. Répondit-il en pinçant son nez entre ses doigts.

Il posa son petit frère sur la table de la cuisine et chercha la pommade. Il s'installa finalement sur une chaise et commença à masser le petit poignet abîmé. Pendant que ses doigts pressaient avec douceur, la zone douloureuse, Shouto fit une légère grimace.

\- C'est douloureux ?

\- Oui... Mais c'est surtout froid, c'est pour ça.

Le plus grand rit doucement, récoltant des rougeurs sur le visage de son frère.

\- L'entrainement à été dur aujourd'hui ?

Shouto sembla pensif. Il lança un regard étrange à son aîné, il semblait pensif. Il finit par dire.

\- C'était difficile, mais ça va... J'endure...

\- C'est vrai ? Tu es courageux... Répondit-il en lui caressant la tête.

Et le garçon sourit à nouveau en regardant ses pieds. Pendant plusieurs minutes il hésita à ajouter quelque chose et finit par dire.

\- C'est grâce à toi.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges avec surprise.

\- Parce que même si c'est dur, je sais que tu seras là pour me soigner après... Donc je suis content.

\- Oh Shou. Répondit Touya en souriant avec ravissement.

\- Tu...

Le petit ferma les yeux en déclarant avec gène.

\- Tu es le meilleur grand frère de tout les temps.

Le sourire de Touya s'élargit. Shouto avait beau être battu par son père, on aurait dit que sa présence près de lui suffisait à effacer cela. C'était si grisant. Il se sentait si important et si indispensable.

\- Shouto tu es vraiment mignon...

Le petit garçon sourit au compliment, Touya lui disait souvent qu'il le trouvait mignon. Il ne le croyait pas toujours, surtout quand il se regardait dans le miroir et qu'il voyait sa cicatrice. Il ne sentait cependant, jamais d'hésitation dans la voix de son frère. Cela lui faisait tant plaisir.

\- J'aimerais te donner un cadeau, tu veux bien ?

\- Un cadeau ? Hoqueta t-il avec surprise. Touya plissa les yeux et sans perdre son sourire, il eut une expression étrange au visage.

\- Fermes les yeux. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Shouto sentit une petite boule se former dans son ventre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on veuille lui faire un cadeau. Il se sentait curieux et excité.

\- Oui... Je te fais confiance. Répondit-il en fermant les yeux avec appréhension.

Il attendit un instant, son cœur battant plus fort. En se demandant ce que son frère allait lui donner.

Il sentit les mains chaudes de Touya entourer ses épaules, il frissonna et sentit son cœur bondir de surprise au moment où il devina le souffle chaud de son frère contre son visage. Et soudainement, il sentit quelque chose faire pression sur ses lèvres.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Mais qu'est-ce que Touya était en train de faire ?

Son frère avait pressé sa bouche contre la sienne, en le retenant dans ses bras. Et le cerveau du petit garçon cessa de fonctionner pendant un instant. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Touya était en train de faire. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort d'un coup dans sa poitrine ? Les lèvres de Touya se mêlaient avec hardeur contre les siennes, partageant son haleine, sa chaleur. Et ce contact étrange et inattendu le laissa avec un nuage de confusion dans la tête.

Touya s'écarta finalement en souriant, satisfait.

\- Est-ce que tu as aimé ça petit frère ?

Shouto resta béât avant de balbutier.

\- ... Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Shouto se sentait très étrange. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il était intensément gêné par ce geste, mais malgré tout ça ne l'avait pas blessé, et c'était un cadeau de son frère.

\- C'est un baiser. Je t'en donne un parce que je t'aime énormément. C'est un geste qui signifie que tu es très important pour moi.

Shouto continua de le dévisager en fronçant les sourcils. A son âge, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'embrasser pouvait signifier. Il avait trouvé que c'était bizarre et trop... intime peut-être ? Mais Touya disait que c'était un geste affectueux et qu'il l'avait fait parce qu'il l'aimait. Et personne au monde ne méritait plus sa confiance que Touya. Touya était le plus gentil et le meilleur des grands frères qu'il aurait pu rêvé d'avoir. Donc ce cadeau était forcément quelque chose de gentil, de bienveillant. Un cadeau par définition était censé faire plaisir et c'est ce que Touya avait cherché à faire car il était une personne merveilleuse et parfaite. Ce '' baiser '' lui semblait peut-être bizarre, mais ça ne l'avait pas blessé. Peut-être qu'il devait juste dire merci en chassant ce sentiment de gène venu de nul part. Donc il répondit malgré tout.

\- Oui... j'ai bien aimé. Merci grand frère.

Touya eut l'air ravi et il lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

\- Tu es vraiment un gentil garçon.

Et à nouveau il l'attira contre lui en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses doigts plongèrent dans la chevelure blanche et rouge, le chatouillant près de la nuque. Shouto ferma les yeux cette fois ci. Son visage brûlait et une sensation étrange naquis dans son ventre alors que son frère remuait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Son cœur bondissait à toute allure mais il ne se dégageait pas. Touya caressait ses cheveux avec insistance, il sentit ses lèvres devenir humides à force d'être embrassé. Ses sentiments étaient très confus : Gène, confusion, joie, incompréhension, réconfort, malaise. Était-il heureux où profondément embarrassé ? Il ne savait juste pas...

En s'écartant après quelques minutes de baiser échangés, Touya laissa son frère brûlant, rouge et confus. Il profita du silence du plus jeune pour lui souffler au creux de l'oreille.

\- Tes lèvres sont très douces Shouto...

Ses mots le faisaient rougir encore plus. Ce compliment inattendu le mit plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne lui fit plaisir.

Mal à l'aise ? Il ne devait pas pourtant. C'était juste de l'affection de la part de son grand frère. De l'affection et de la bienveillance ! Il avait tant de chance d'avoir une personne aussi gentille à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que ça te plais que je t'embrasse comme ça ? Demanda t-il en soufflant presque.

Sa respiration commença à s'alourdir. Il n'osa pas dire à quel point il était embarrassé. Son frère venait juste de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir après tout. Et puis, est-ce que c'était si mal. Non... He bien... En fait, il ne savait pas. Peut-être devait-il omettre la gène et juste garder le fait qu'il était heureux que son frère lui donne de l'attention...Il respira doucement. Touya était son grand frère bien-aimé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être choyé c'est tout, Touya était son gentil grand frère protecteur. Alors il étira un sourire maladroit.

\- Oui grand frère.


	4. Brother comforting

Chapitre 3 !

Les reviews :

Miss Yuki 66 : Je pars du principe que comme Shouto est vraiment petit, il est très ignorant quand à tout les gestes que Touya a envers lui. En plus j'ai tendance à me dire qu'avec des parents comme Enji qui est un salop insensible, et Rei qui est folle, il n'a jamais du recevoir le traditionnel avertissement '' Tu ne dois laisser personne te toucher de manière inappropriée. '' Il n'a donc aucunement conscience du fait que Touya agit de manière malsaine, de plus, il voit son grand frère comme un dieu, donc il est profondément persuadé que ce qu'il fait n'est pas mal. Ce qui est terrible parce du coup, il ne comprendra pas du tout pourquoi il est si confus, gêné et effrayé. Quand a Touya, je l'imagine un peu comme un drogué à la dépendance qu'à Shouto envers lui. Parce qu'il a pendant si longtemps été rabaissé au rang de merde, qu'être si important d'un seul coup le subjugue. Enji a véritablement créé un monstre. Merci d'avoir commenté ! J'espère que ce chapitre, s'il ne te fait pas bader, te plairas.

* * *

_Cette nuit là, Shouto avait fait un cauchemar._

_Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'en avait plus fait, depuis que Touya le rassurait et prenait soin de lui. Son cher grand frère lui était si bénéfique, grâce à lui il allait tellement mieux depuis un certain temps._

_Sauf que cette fois là, il fit malheureusement l'un des rêves les plus terribles qu'il n'ai fait depuis fort longtemps._

_Il avait rêvé d'un certaine nuit horrible, où il avait eu soif et où il s'était levé silencieusement. Il était descendu et avait marché jusque la cuisine avec prudence, son cœur battant lentement, ses yeux fixaient avec intensité la lumière émanant de derrière la porte. Le bruit de ses propres pas résonnaient dans sa tête. Et doucement, des murmures lui parvinrent._

_Il fronça les sourcils en avançant. '' Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ''_

_Et finalement, il arriva à l'encadrement de la porte et il vit Touya. La tête baissée vers l'évier, se murmurant à lui même des mots qu'il n'entendit presque pas._

_\- Répugnant... Il est répugnant... Il est répugnant..._

_Shouto s'avança, la gorge serrée, son frère était juste en face de lui et pourtant, il avait le sentiment perturbant qu'il était hors de porté._

_\- Grand frère ?_

_Et Touya sursauta. Shouto entendit le bruit de la bouilloire expulsant la vapeur. Un bruit significatif qui avait marqué son esprit au fer rouge._

_Lentement, son frère s'était tourné vers lui, l'expression marquée par l'horreur pure. Il vociféra._

_\- Ton côté gauche est répugnant..._

* * *

Le petit garçon se réveilla brutalement en pleurant. Son cœur battait à toute allure et il transpirait en haletant. Seul dans son futon. La cicatrice sur son visage le démangeait. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de trembler.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal... Vraiment très mal. Pourquoi avait-il fait un cauchemar pareil ? La pensée de Touya qui lui disait à son tour, qu'il était répugnant lui donnait la nausée. '' Non, non, non. Touya ne dirait jamais ça. Touya a dit qu'il m'aimait... Il m'aime ! ''

_'' Mais pourtant tu es un enfant répugnant. ''_ Une voix vicieuse vivant dans un coin de son esprit lui susurrait des mots empoisonnés_ '' Tu finiras encore par te retrouver tout seul, tu verras... Tu verras... Tu finira toujours, toujours par être tout seul. ''_

La terreur le submergea à cette pensée. Et si demain il se levait et voyait que Touya n'était plus là ? Et si un beau jour Touya lui disait qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il partait pour toujours ? Comment allait-il faire si il partait ? Comment ? Comment pourrait-il tenir debout face à son père quand ce dernier le frapperait une nouvelle fois, en sachant qu'une fois roué de coup, personne ne serait là pour se faire du soucis pour lui et le soigner ? Comment allait-il survivre sans Touya ?

Touya devait avoir peur de son père lui aussi, mais jamais Shouto ne lui demandait à lui ce qu'il ressentait. Il se complaisait à se plaindre de son père devant lui mais peut-être que ça l'embêtait. Cela avait bien embêté sa mère et c'est en partie pour ça qu'elle avait fini par craquer ! Parce que Shouto se plaignait et se plaignait alors qu'il ne devait pas ! Il devait devenir un héro, et les héros ne se plaignent pas. Il devait être fort, mais il était faible et il rependait sa misère autour de lui. Il était si égoïste à ne penser qu'à lui. Son grand frère finirait sûrement par le détester lui aussi. Comme sa mère.

Sa mère aussi lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, avec un sourire, pourquoi est-ce qu'avec Touya ça serait différent ? Ils faisaient des efforts pour essayer de l'aimer, mais il gâchait tout. Personne ne pouvait avoir envie d'être avec lui au fond.

Les larmes tombèrent de plus belle. Il se sentit extrêmement vulnérable à cet instant. Il était un mauvais garçon et il fallait qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller et arrêter de répandre sa faiblesse, d'empoisonner le quotidien de tout le monde. Il le savait pourtant, qu'il ne devait pas se conduire comme un enfant. Il n'avait pas le droit là et maintenant, d'avoir envie d'aller réveiller son grand frère, il ne pouvait pas aller le déranger tout ça parce qu'il était ridicule à faire des cauchemar et à être si effrayé. Ce n'était pas bien, il allait encore une fois profiter de sa trop grande gentillesse jusqu'à ce que Touya en ai assez et ne le déteste lui aussi.

Non il n'avait pas le droit. Et pourtant, la tentation fut si forte,qu'il fini quand même par se lever. Même si il était un mauvais garçon, même si il savait qu'il ne devait pas, il voulait absolument voir son frère. Il trottina dans le couloir, se ruant vers la chambre de son aîné. Il hésita un long instant avant de toquer à sa porte. Un instant plus tard, Touya lui ouvrait en faisant la moue.

\- Shouto ?

Le petit leva ses yeux humides vers lui.

\- Grand frère... Je... Je suis désolé de te réveiller...

L'adolescent s'agenouilla en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Hey hey... Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- Je suis désolé... Je sais que je ne devrais pas te déranger.

Il soupira.

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais. Je suis là pour toi.

Bien sûr que si, il le dérangeait... Son frère était si gentil. Si gentil.

\- Je... J'ai fais un cauchemar. Avoua t-il en laissant les larmes tomber. Touya soupira avant de l'étreindre doucement contre lui.

\- Oh... Ce n'est rien Shouto. Répondit-il en le portant. Il se retourna pour l'emporter à l'intérieur, Shouto en profita pour se blottir contre lui, nichant son nez dans son cou. Puis Touya le posa dans le futon, il ferma la porte et s'installa près de lui en demandant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ce cauchemar ? Racontes moi Shou.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, les sourcils froncés. L'image de Touya le regardant avec dégoût flasha dans son esprit.

\- Non... Je ne veux pas.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le plus grand, surprit. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'était si terrible que ça ?

\- Je...

'' Ton visage est répugnant...''

Shouto porta sa main à sa cicatrice, il sentit sa peau passer de douce à légèrement rugueuse. Il n'osa même pas regarder Touya. Son grand frère chéri. Il se sentait trop laid pour le regarder dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'un jour il allait le détester lui aussi ? Non. Il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ça ! Même si ça signifiait qu'il ne se plaindrait plus jamais de la moindre blessure que son père lui faisait, peu importe au combien ça faisait mal. Il s'adapterait. Il souffrirait mais il sourirait à son frère en disant que ça n'était pas grave, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour que Touya reste avec lui.

\- Shouto, pourquoi pleures tu comme ça ? Racontes moi je t'en pris !

Shouto avala ses larmes avant de finalement se blottir contre son frère.

\- Je veux pas te perdre... J'ai peur qu'un jour tu t'en ailles comme maman.

L'expression surprise de Touya s'adoucie.

\- Shouto... C'est absurde. Je ne partirais jamais tu sais. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il se passait dans ton rêve ?

Il renifla en pleurant de plus belle.

\- J'ai rêvé que tu me détestais comme elle... Et que tu me trouvais répugnant... Je suis si désolé de pleurer tout le temps... De me plaindre tout le temps... Je changerais, je te le promet...S'il te plais, je ne veux pas que tu me déteste Touya...

Les yeux de l'adolescent se fermèrent en une moue grave.

\- Shou... Calmes-toi. Regardes-moi et écoutes-moi.

Il força le plus jeune à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne te détesterais jamais. Tu es mon adorable petit frère.

\- C'est ce qu'elle disait elle aussi... Mais elle est quand même partie. Sanglota t-il.

\- Maman était fragile Shouto. Il faut que tu comprennes. Maman n'était pas elle même. Elle était folle. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle trouvait répugnant, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Elle était folle. On ne dit rien de cohérent quand on est fou.

Il essuya une larme avec son pouce.

\- Mais je ne suis pas aussi fragile qu'elle. Je ne vais pas craquer. Je serais toujours là petit frère.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Et enlèves-toi de l'esprit l'idée que tu es répugnant. Tu es la plus belle chose du monde pour moi.

Shouto écouta attentivement les mots de son frère, si son envie de pleurer ne diminuait pas, il sentait néanmoins, sa peur et sa tristesse s'atténuer au fil des mots. Il s'accrocha au t-shirt de son frère en logeant son visage contre sa poitrine. Comme avec sa mère autrefois.

\- Grand frère je t'aime. Pleura t-il. J'ai tellement besoin de toi...

Touya sentit une pointe de plaisir naître au creux de son ventre et à nouveau, son petit frère le faisait sourire. Il était si dépendant de lui et de son affection. Oh il se sentait comme la meilleure personne du monde juste parce qu'il l'avait rassuré avec des mots gentils. Shouto le faisait se sentir si bien et important. Il caressa le haut de sa tête.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il saisit Shouto délicatement pour l'écarter et lui susurra les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Ton grand frère t'aime plus que tout au monde, je te le jure.

Et alors qu'il lui disait ces mots, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Encore une fois.

Sur le coup, le petit garçon fut à nouveau très surprit et confus. Mais il était si soulagé que son frère chasse ses doutes et lui promette qu'il l'aimait. Alors il fit abstraction de son embarra et ferma les yeux instinctivement. Il se laissait doucement aller dans ses bras, laissant sa méfiance s'évaporer. Il avait confiance en son frère. Il le lui avait dit ! Il serait toujours là pour lui. Il fallait qu'il arrête de douter. Touya était la meilleure personne du monde. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Lentement, Touya allongea Shouto sur le futon sans lâcher ses lèvres. Les baisers chastes se muèrent doucement en baisers brûlant, sentir Shouto se laisser faire était encore plus excitant. Il l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche à cause du manque d'air, c'était très plaisant. Si plaisant. Il avait tellement besoin de lui, Touya était tout, il avait le droit de tout faire. Lâchant sa bouche pour respirer, il souffla avec une voix suave.

\- Je t'aime très fort Shouto.

Le petit garçon frissonna, Touya picorait le long de sa mâchoire avec ses lèvres avant de poser son front contre le siens. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre en souriant.

\- Tu veux un autre cadeau spécial ?

Le plus petit ouvrit les yeux en haletant doucement. Il avait un peu chaud. A cause du cauchemar ? Où à cause de ces sensations bizarre et confuses qui envahissait son esprit. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son frère.

\- Oui grand frère ?

\- Ouvre légèrement ta bouche.

Ses yeux vairons s'arrondirent avec innocence. Cette soudaine demande le laissait muet de perplexité. Mais... Mais bon ! C'était Touya qui le demandait, et Touya était digne de confiance, il ne lui demandait pas grand chose non ? Donc il s'exécuta sans poser plus de questions. Ce que Touya fi ensuite, fut totalement inattendu.

Son grand frère embrassa sa lèvre inférieure avec douceur, et d'un coup, Shouto sentit quelque chose d'humide et de chaud entrer dans sa bouche. Son cour rata un battement. Touya scella ses lèvres avec les siennes à nouveau... Sauf que sa langue était dans sa bouche. C'était très... Très bizarre et... Un peu dégoûtant. Il aurait voulu demander à son frère ce qu'il était en train de faire, cependant la langue de Touya qui ondulait et caressait sa propre langue l'en empêcha, et il lâcha un gémissement de surprise.

Touya fondit littéralement sur lui, assaillant soudainement sa bouche avec sa langue, il sentit Shouto trembler au bout d'un moment, et cela ne fit que monter son plaisir. Ce garçon était si docile.

Shouto ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas ce que son frère était en train de faire. Il était effrayé, il trouvait que c'était vraiment bizarre et il était gêné, Touya était étalé sur lui et il avait extrêmement chaud. La scène en elle-même était perturbante, sauf que Shouto ne savait pas que ça l'était autant, il ne comprenait pas ce que son frère lui faisait, il ne savait pas que c'était mal. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était qu'il était embarrassé et confus. Mais ça n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais n'est-ce pas ? Touya n'était pas en train de le blesser physiquement. C'était une marque d'affection, non ? Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier que Touya était le meilleur. Bienveillant, gentil, affectueux et il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Alors il devait avoir confiance en son frère. Même si il était profondément troublé, même si il était incommodé et même si c'était très bizarre.

Touya était son seul et unique réconfort. Une personne aussi merveilleuse et parfaite était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de mal.

L'adolescent fini par s'écarter en se léchant les lèvres. Shouto resta pantelant quelques instants. La voix suave de son aîné demanda une nouvelle fois.

\- Est-ce que ça te plais... Petit frère ?

\- Je...

Shouto déglutit et porta sa main à sa bouche afin de se ressuyer les lèvres. Il lui semblait qu'il sentait encore la salive de son frère sur sa langue.

\- C'était... Bizarre...

Touya eut un petit rire.

\- C'est normal tu n'y est pas habitué. Mais c'est très agréable en fin de compte non ?

Shouto resta muet un instant, se questionnant. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Moi ça me plait énormément.

A cette déclaration, Shouto leva les yeux.

\- Tu... Tu aimes ça toi ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Il huma l'odeur de ses cheveux en murmurant dans son oreille. Tu es si mignon Shouto.

Son frère aimait donc faire '' ça ''. Et il lui faisait ça parce qu'il l'aimait. Donc, si son frère aimait faire ça, ça voulait forcément dire que c'était bien. C'était son grand frère bien-aimé, son frère qui ne pouvait que lui apporter des bonnes choses. Donc c'était bizarre, mais sûrement juste parce que c'était nouveau.

\- J'aime ça aussi alors...

Il balbutia.

\- Je... J'aime tout ce que tu aimes !

Touya ne put cette fois ci, pas s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus. La docilité de son frère le mettait dans un tel état d'extase. Chaque fois cet enfant était capable de répondre des choses qui le plongeait encore plus dans une béatitude intense. Il était le centre de son univers, il était puissant et il avait toujours raison. C'était si bon, si booon. Ah, il l'adorait tellement ce petit qui le faisait se sentir comme un dieu.

Il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait envie de le dévorer et de faire encore plus de choses interdites et malsaines. Et malgré tout, il était persuadé que Shouto continuerait à dire qu'il était d'accord et qu'il aimait ça. Parce qu'après tout, il était son grand frère parfait incontestable, son plus grand modèle qui savait tout, qui avait toujours raison. Il avait tellement envie de faire plus.

La dernière parcelle de rationalité s'alarma dans son esprit.

'_' Oh nooon ... Non non Touya ne fais pas ça ! Ce n'est pas bien. Où alors... Pas maintenant. Ah moin que... Non il ne faut pas. Non. Il ne faut pas. Non... Non pas tout de suite. Non Pas maintenant. ''_

_'' Pas encore. ''_

Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de lui dire.

\- Un jour Shouto...

Une vague de chaleur inonda son bas ventre au moment où il lui disait.

\- Un de ces quatre, je te montrerais un jeu très amusant...

\- Ah ! Le visage de Shouto se teinta d'innocence une nouvelle fois. Si profondément, si délicieusement innocent.

\- Oui, un de ces quatre, je vais te montrer un jeu qui ne se joue qu'avec la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oui... Et moi c'est toi que j'aime le plus.

Shouto se mit à rougir et à sourire, la joie se lisait si clairement sur son visage. Si dépendant, si docile...

\- Et toi petit frère ? C'est qui que tu aimes le plus ?

Le petit garçon répondit sans hésitation, le visage tout rouge de gène.

\- C'est toi ! Tu es le meilleur grand frère!

Touya sourit de plus belle en le serrant contre lui. Shouto ferma les yeux avec soulagement et joie. Il oublia même qu'il y a quelques minutes, il avait fait un abominable cauchemar. Grâce à son frère et rien que grâce à lui. Touya était extraordinaire et bienfaisant !

Cependant, son sourire s'effaça doucement quand il sentit quelque chose d'étrange contre sa jambe.

_'' Qu'est ce que c'est ? ''_

Etant enserré dans les bras fort et chauds de son frère, il n'eut aucun moyen de voir ce que c'était. Et puis il sentit Touya remuer, il le sentit même être légèrement secoué à un rythme régulier tandis que son bras s'enroulaient encore plus fortement autour de lui. Son frère avait enfoncé sa tête dans l'oreiller et étant enserré sous lui, Shouto ne pouvait vraiment rien voir. Il demanda avec un pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais grand frère ?

Touya répondit avec une voix étrange, légèrement rauque.

\- Hmf... Ce n'est rien, reste juste tranquille un instant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils dans une moue soucieuse. Mais il n'osa pas ajouter quoi que ce soit. C'était sûrement inutile, alors bien qu'intrigué, il laissa sa tête se blottir contre l'épaule de Touya, il se laissa aller à l'insouciance et finit par s'endormir.


	5. Brother's stroke

Chapitre 4.

Warning : Ce chapitre contient des attouchements sexuels sur un mineur. Veuillez ne pas lire si vous êtes sensible et facile à perturber.

* * *

Shouto était le genre d'enfant qui était habitué à se sentir seul, partout et quelque soient les circonstances. Que ce soit quand il se retrouvait confronté à son père. Ou quand sa mère était partie. Il avait été isolé de ses frères et sa sœur, il était différent de tout le monde. Oui il était séparé aussi du reste du monde parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de naître normal. De plus, Endeavor n'aimait pas savoir que son fils fréquentait d'autres personnes et il avait très bien su l'éduquer de sorte à ce qu'il reste distant avec les autres.

A l'école, il était solitaire. Instinctivement, il se coupait du reste de ses camarades, parce qu'il voyait, il comprenait que lui et eux n'étaient pas pareil : Ses camarades jouaient avec insouciance, Shouto était trop fatigué par le fait de devoir s'entraîner et être parfait en tout pour jouer. Les enfants se plaignaient des devoirs et de tout et n'importe quoi, Shouto n'avait pas le droit d'émettre le moindre signe d'insatisfaction, Ses camarades riaient de choses insignifiante, Shouto ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était drôle.

De plus, les enfants à l'école, ne faisaient pas vraiment l'effort de l'approcher. Du point de vue de beaucoup, il était un garçon ennuyeux qui ne souriait jamais et qui passait son temps à tout le temps travailler comme si c'était le seul but de l'école : Avoir des bonnes notes et rien d'autre, la sociabilisation n'étant qu'une fioriture inutile que son père avait supprimé.

Alors en le connaissant ainsi, comme un garçon froid, barbant et qui ne faisait jamais le moindre sourire. C'était terriblement étrange de le voir agir différemment d'un coup. Autant pour ses camarades que pour ses professeurs.

Depuis quelques jours, le regard mort de Shouto s'était paré d'étincelles. Il semblait moins épuisé, moins apathique. Un jour durant le midi, quand il ouvrit la boite à bento préparé par son frère, il fit même un sourire.

Beaucoup de curieux dans sa classe, se demandaient ce qui était capable de faire sourire cet enfant qui d'habitude était si froid et coupé du reste du monde. Un bande de petites filles de son école l'approchèrent au midi, avec curiosité, l'une d'elle jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule. Quand il s'en aperçut, Shouto perdit son sourire pour demander avec surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

La petite lui répondit innocemment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta boite pour que tu souris comme ça ?

Shouto se sentit rougir : Il avait sourit ? Il ne s'en été même pas rendu compte.

\- Je... C'est rien, c'est juste mon déjeuné.

\- Tu es content de manger alors ! Rit-elle gentiment.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre, il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui parle.

\- Il est trop beau ton déjeuné ! Ajouta une autre fille. On dirait toi cette boule de riz !

Shouto regarda son repas. Son frère lui avait préparé des onigiris, l'un d'eux avait une peau de tomate pour recouvrir la moitié et son frère avait dessiné un visage mignon avec des feuilles de wakame. Il avait dut s'amuser à le faire. Son sourire s'illumina à nouveau.

\- C'est mon grand frère qui l'a fait. Il est gentil.

\- Tu as un grand frère alors ? Et tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

\- Oui. Le petit garçon se tritura les mains avec un air doux. C'est le meilleur...

\- C'est mignon ! Tu as de la chance ! Dit l'une d'elle. Tandis qu'une autre râla.

\- J'aimerais bien que ma grande sœur me prépare de beaux repas aussi. Mais elle est trop nulle !

Les enfants autour de la table la regardèrent.

\- Comme elle est grande, elle fait toujours comme si elle savait mieux tout que tout le monde, et elle me traite comme un bébé. Les grands sont vraiment barbant !

Les autres enfants en rajoutèrent en se plaignant à quel point leurs grand frères où grandes sœurs étaient ennuyeux. Shouto, lui, hocha sur le coté, il pensa brièvement que ces filles n'avaient juste pas la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Touya.

Ou alors, c'est Touya qui était vraiment exceptionnel. Cette pensée le rendit fier.

\- Les grands ne sont pas tous comme ça moi je trouve... Mon frère est grand, et il est super !

L'une d'elle répondit.

\- Hé bah tu as de la chance, la plupart du temps, les grands ne pense qu'à eux et ils font des trucs nuls.

\- Ah bon comme quoi ? Demanda une fille.

\- Ma sœur par exemple elle préfère passer du temps avec un garçon, tout les jours. Et elle se dispute avec mes parents aussi ! La dernière fois elle m'a crié dessus parce que je l'ai vue embrassé son copain.

\- Beurk. Rit une petite, et les autres rirent aussi en se moquant. Le petit garçon aux yeux vairons tira la moue. Comme à son habitude, il ne trouvait pas en quoi c'était drôle, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de ses camarades.

\- Ta sœur aime certainement beaucoup son copain si elle l'embrasse... Répondit-il instinctivement.

Les petites filles se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise.

\- Moi je ne comprend pas. Elle passe son temps à se plaindre de lui quand il n'est pas là. Et quand il est là, elle devient bizarre et ils s'embrassent. C'est dégoûtant ! Dit-elle en tirant la langue.

\- C'est bizarre. Répondit-il tout simplement. Il repensa à ce que son grand frère lui disait. Comme quoi ses baisers étaient des cadeaux parce qu'il l'aimait énormément.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Si elle ne l'aime pas réellement elle ne devrait pas l'embrasser... Mon frère me dit toujours que c'est une preuve d'amour. En tout cas quand il m'embrasse, il dit que c'est parce qu'il m'aime très fort.

Les enfants autour de lui perdirent le sourire en le regardant avec stupeur, comme si il venait de dire quelque chose d'ahurissant. L'une des filles s'exclama.

\- Ton frère t'embrasse ? Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant !

Shouto fit une moue choqué, ahurit par cette soudaine réplique.

\- Comment ça dégoûtant !? Pas du tout ! C'est parce qu'il m'aime.

Elle s'énerva, indigné.

\- C'est dégoûtant, ça ne se fait pas d'embrasser son frère !

Il fronça les sourcils. Personne n'avait le droit de dire que ce que Touya faisait était dégoûtant !

\- Pourquoi c'est dégoûtant ? Et pourquoi ça ne se ferait pas ? C'est pas toi qui décide de toute façon !

\- Embrasser des gens de sa famille c'est dégoûtant, et c'est mal ! Tu es dégoûtant Shouto !

Le garçon s'énerva à son tour.

\- C'est pas dégoûtant ! C'est même un cadeau ! C'est pas de ma faute si tes frères et sœurs ne t'embrassent pas parce qu'ils ne t'aiment pas assez !

Elle se tut en se crispant, puis elle lui cria dessus avec colère.

\- Hé bah vous êtes trop bizarre toi et ton frère !

Puis elle s'en alla en tapant du pied, tandis que les autres petites filles partaient en le dévisageant avec un petit quelque chose d'étrange. Shouto se tourna en grognant vers son bento : Comment osait-elle dire que son frère était bizarre ? Touya était le meilleur grand frère du monde, personne n'avait le droit de dire du mal de lui alors qu'il était si gentil et si bienveillant. Les autres enfants et lui ne pouvaient décidément pas se comprendre !

Ce n'est pas comme si, de toute façon, il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que son aîné...

Il soupira et commença à manger son repas. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces filles idiotes. Il était heureux parce qu'il mangeait son bento préparé par Touya.

* * *

Le petit garçon rentra tôt de l'école ce jour là. Comme tout les mercredi. Quand il arriva à la maison, il constata avec soulagement que la voiture de son père n'était pas là. Il entra et immédiatement, il sentit une odeur sucrée lui chatouiller les narines et entendit une voix l'appeler.

\- Shouto, tu es là ?

La joie commença à l'envahir. Il trottina jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Touya !

Le plus grand lui fit un sourire et s'approcha de lui avant de se mettre à son niveau. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front en lui demandant.

\- Bonjour petit bonhomme ! Tu as bien travaillé à l'école ?

\- Oui comme d'habitude.

\- Tu es un bon garçon. Sourit-il en lui caressant sa chevelure

Le petit lui offrit un grand sourire avant de demander.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dit ?

Le regard de Touya s'illumina.

\- Ah ! Hé bien, comme papa va rentrer très tard ce soir, je me suis dis que je pouvais en profiter pour préparer un goûter digne de ce nom ! Tu aimes le gâteau au chocolat ?

Le petit garçon perdit son sourire et se mit à balbutier.

\- T...Touya... Si papa apprend que j'ai mangé en dehors des repas, il va être fou de rage !

Son père contrôlait absolument tout dans sa vie. Et il devait suivre des régimes très stricts. Les bonbons, les gâteaux, chips et autres fast food étaient strictement interdit ! Shouto se souvient que son père l'avait déjà giflé par le passé parce qu'il avait osé grignoter dans un paquet de gâteau. Mais Touya souffla.

\- Papa est un imbécile. Et tu sais quoi ? Il n'en saura rien. Je vais faire toute la vaisselle avant même qu'il ne soit rentré. Quand on est rien que tout les deux, tu n'a pas à avoir peur.

Touya trempa son index dans la ganache au chocolat qu'il avait préparé, puis il le tendis à son petit frère.

\- Allez, au lieu de stressé à cause de lui, goûte ça.

Shouto hésita, il avait peur que son père le sache. Mais Touya avait peut-être raison. Pourquoi est-ce que son père le saurait après tout ? Alors il ouvrit la bouche afin de happer le doigt de son frère. Et ses yeux s'arrondirent de plaisir, le chocolat était vraiment délicieux.

Touya le contempla faire avec un sourire. Il sentit la langue de Shouto lécher son doigt. Quel adorable petit garçon, pensa t-il. Quand l'enfant s'éloigna avec un sourire béât, le plus grand demanda suavement.

\- Alors, c'est bon ?

Le petit garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- Oui !

L'après-midi arriva doucement. Dès qu'il fut à la maison, Shouto passa du temps avec son frère, ce dernier lui proposant de finir de préparer le gâteau avec lui. L'enfant n'avait jamais été aussi ravi de toute sa vie. Il était si heureux, si content de passer du temps avec son aîné, qu'il en oublia momentanément sa condition, sa tristesse, ses peurs, et le fait qu'il n'était pas un enfant normal. Parce qu'après tout, là maintenant, il goûtait enfin au plaisir de faire des activités saine avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait : faire un gâteau avec son frère. C'était peut-être pas si extraordinaire, mais pour lui ça l'était. Il n'avait pas de souvenir d'un moment simple comme celui-ci avec sa mère. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la folie grandissante de cette dernière l'avait amené à être légèrement distante, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que le drame n'arrive.

Shouto aimait profondément sa mère, et il savait très bien que son comportement distant avec lui était du à sa folie naissante. Mais Touya était le premier à lui montrer véritablement son affection. Touya lui faisait des câlins en l'étreignant fortement dans ses bras, il jouait avec lui quand il en avait l'occasion, il prenait l'initiative de faire des choses avec lui, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas juste un objet utile quand il était avec son frère. Il comptait pour lui, comme ses camarades avaient des parents pour qui ils comptaient, Shouto lui avait son grand frère, et là maintenant, il était très heureux.

Touya coupa une part de gâteau une fois la vaisselle nettoyé et rangée.

\- Tiens petit frère, manges-ça.

Touya s'assit à la table. Shouto l'imita aussitôt. Il prit sa cuillère avant de s'arrêter avec appréhension au dernier moment. L'aîné demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Shouto le regarda avec innocence, avant de reposer les yeux sur son assiette.

\- C'est... Je peux hein ? Il n'en saura rien ?

Touya souffla avec un sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Régales toi Shouto.

Comme il avait le feu vert, le petit aux cheveux bicolore coupa un morceau avec sa cuillère avant de l'avaler. Il lâcha soudainement le couvert pour poser ses mains sur ses joues en gémissant. Il n'avait jamais le droit de manger de pâtisseries, alors peut-être qu'il réagissait excessivement mais...

\- Mmmmh ! Ch'est trop bon !

Touya rit de bon cœur en le voyant ainsi.

\- Tu es si mignon Shouto.

Il était tellement content. Comme si cet après-midi était le meilleur de toute sa vie. Il dévora sa part de gâteau en deux temps trois mouvement.

\- Hé bien ! Quelle voracité !

Il posa sa cuillère avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es un super cuisinier grand frère !

\- Tu es trop gentil. Répondit-il. Mais n'oublis pas de bien nettoyer ton assiette d'accord ?

Shouto acquiesça et sorti de table en emmenant son assiette. Il monta sur un tabouret et nettoya sa vaisselle sale sans perdre son sourire ensoleillé, avant de la ranger dans l'armoire et rejoindre son frère dans le salon.

\- Tu l'as bien lavé ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Le petit s'avança vers son frère, avec des yeux brillants. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Touya ouvrit ses bras, l'intimant à venir dans le fauteuil avec lui pour le prendre contre lui. Shouto se rua presque sur lui, profitant avec une grande joie de la sensation des bras de Touya autour de lui. Il l'enserra un long moment dans un câlin tendre. Puis le plus grand soupira.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es très content Shouto.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui. Il répondit gentiment.

\- Oui, je le suis. Tu es si gentil grand frère.

Touya posa son front contre la tête du petit garçon.

\- Je ne suis pas gentil pour rien. Tu es un bon garçon et je suis très fier de toi.

Shouto sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur bondir. Olala comme ça lui faisait plaisir.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fais plaisir quand tu es heureux comme ça. C'est un véritable cadeau pour moi.

Une sensation de chaleur s'empara de sa poitrine, et Shouto se mordit la lèvre en rougissant. Son frère faisait tellement, tellement d'efforts pour qu'il soit heureux. Il avait vraiment beaucoup trop de chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour que je sois heureux... Tu es le meilleur des grand frère.

Il se tourna vers lui, ses grand yeux vairons étaient teintés d'adoration.

\- Moi aussi je voudrais te faire plaisir et te rendre heureux !

Touya s'esclaffa de surprise avant de rire doucement.

\- Aah Shouto...

Il lui susurra.

\- Tu veux rendre ton grand frère heureux ?

\- Oui ! Répondit-il sans hésitation.

\- J'ai bien une idée là maintenant, pour que tu me rende heureux.

Alors que Shouto l'écoutait très attentivement, il demanda avec une voix plus basse.

\- Tu veux bien me donner un bisou, comme moi la dernière fois ? J'en ai très envie.

Shouto perdit son sourire pour une expression surprise. Son frère avait été si sérieux en disant cela. Un baiser était un cadeau qu'on donnait à une personne qu'on aimait très fort, c'est ce que son frère lui avait expliqué. Et Shouto aimait Touya très fort.

Son cœur battit plus fort quand Touya approcha son visage du sien en fermant les yeux. Il sentit une fois de plus, le souffle tiède de son frère. Son visage chauffait une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi réagissait-il si bizarrement ? Il avala sa salive doucement avant de s'approcher prudemment.

Touya voulait un baiser. Il était un grand frère si gentil. Il en voulait un alors il devait l'avoir. Il ne demandait pas grand chose.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, se sentant rougir en sentant les lèvres de Touya contre sa bouche. Elle était chaude, et son grand frère sentait toujours bon le chocolat. À ce constat, Shouto rougit encore plus. Au moment ou il voulut s'écarter, la main de son aîné contre sa chevelure l'en empêcha. Peu à peu, il se rendit compte que les bras de Touya s'étaient enroulés autour de lui, le retenant sagement sur ses genoux, maintenant le contacts entre leurs bouches. Shouto déglutit, ses lèvres étaient happées, embrassé alors que les mains de Touya le caressait le long du dos, sur ses hanches, dans ses cheveux. Il se sentit bizarre.

Et puis la langue de Touya se pressa contre ses lèvres fermées, et il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'une nouvelle fois, son frère lui donnait '' ce '' genre étrange '' de baiser qui lui retournait le ventre. Il eut du mal à respirer, son cœur battait comme un tambour dans sa cage thoracique, son corps était brûlant et il sentait la langue de son frère onduler dans sa bouche, ses mains le caresser vigoureusement.

Et d'un coup, il sentit ses mêmes mains contre sa peau. Shouto était stupéfait, Touya était en train de mettre ses mains sous sa chemise !

Quand il se séparèrent pour respirer, Shouto demanda avec une voix légèrement aiguë, paniquée.

\- Grand frère... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Touya ne perdit cependant pas son sourire et demanda.

\- Dis Shouto... Tu aimes les caresses ?

\- Je... Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec soucis. Euh... Oui.

\- Mmmh, et dis moi. ajouta t-il ensuite. Où est-ce que tu préfères être caressé ?

Le petit prit une moue perplexe en répondant.

\- Bah... Je ne sais pas... Sur ma tête je crois...

\- C'est vrai ? Mais dis...

Touya retourna Shouto, de sorte à ce que son petit frère ait le dos posé contre sa poitrine.

\- J'aimerais qu'on tente une petite expérience... Tu veux bien ?

Le garçon resta silencieux, une légère boule au ventre quand à ce que son frère comptait faire. Touya passa ses mains le longs des bras de son cadet, effleurant du bout des doigts sa peau délicate.

\- Tu sais, les caresses sont plus où moins agréable selon sur quelles partie de ton corps elles sont faite...

Shouto respira doucement, les doigts de Touya passèrent sur ses côtes, il glapit de surprise quand il vit avec lenteur, les doigts s'approcher du bas de son t-shirt pour venir se glisser en dessous.

\- T.. Touya ...

Il se sentit très bizarre quand les mains de son frère pressèrent doucement sa poitrine en dessous de son vêtement, ses mains faisaient des cercles, caressant sa peau douce, il sentit même ses doigts jouer avec ses mamelons un instants, à ce contact il sursauta, extrêmement gêné.

\- G... Grand frère !

\- C'est agréable Shouto ? Demanda t-il suavement. Ta peau est très douce. J'aime beaucoup moi.

le garçon déglutit en se mordant la lèvre. Il se sentait si bizarre... Si bizarre...Comme si il avait un tas de pierre dans son estomac. Et en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre mot. Les mains de Touya descendirent, quittant sa poitrine. Elles se posèrent avec une extrême lenteur sur ses genoux. Un instinct venu de nul-part le prit au tripes, il ressèra automatiquement les jambes. Les paumes chaudes caressaient ses cuisses avec insistance, son frère susurra avec une voix encore plus basse dans son oreille.

\- Ça fait du bien les caresses, tu ne trouves pas ?

Shouto commença à sentir une sueur froide le long de son dos. C'était juste des caresses. Son grand frère était gentil, il lui donnait des caresses pour lui faire plaisir. C'était bien. C'était gentil de sa part. Touya ne pouvait être que gentil.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce sentiment bizarre en lui se transformait soudainement en angoisse ? L'adolescent passa ses mains dans son short, ses doigts caressaient ses jambes nues, Shouto se sentait de plus en plus angoissé.

Les mains descendaient, remontaient, sur sa peau. Elles pressaient pour caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses fermées. Son ventre commençait à brûler et à lui faire mal. Il déglutissait en palissant.

\- Tou... Touya... Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu... Tu fais ... ?

Son frère ne répondit pas, il continuait simplement de le caresser, ses mains remontaient sur ses cuisses, à un tel point que le petit fini par comprendre avec un grand malaise, quelle partie il essayait de toucher. La voix masculine souffla une fois de plus.

\- Shouto... Mon petit frère adoré...

Touya souriait contre lui, il était si excité.

\- Écartes tes jambes...

\- Je... Je... Je ne peux pas. Répondit-il, la voix presque enraillé, son sang pulsait à toute allure dans ses veines.

\- Je vais te caresser à un endroit qui fait vraiment du bien... Écoutes-moi...

Les lèvres de Touya happèrent son oreille doucement.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Tu veux rendre ton grand frère heureux n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu as dis en me regardant droit dans les yeux...

Les jambes de Shouto tremblaient... Un fort sentiment de culpabilité commença à l'envahir pour se mêler à l'angoisse.

'_' Ce sont des caresses. C'est gentil les caresses ! C'est ton grand frère qui te les donnes parce qu'il t'aime. Ton si gentil grand frère. Tu as tant de fois juré à toi même que tu ferais tout ce qu'il voudrait. Tu es si bizarre à te sentir comme ça ! Pourquoi tu hésites ? Pourquoi tu as peur ? Ce sont juste des gentilles caresses ! ''_

Shouto n'avait pas le droit de rejeter ce que son frère lui demandait alors que c'était gentil !

Ses jambes tremblaient, il avait trop chaud, son ventre était lourd, brûlant et douloureux, il avait la gorge sèche, mais il devait le faire. C'est lui qui réagissait bizarrement et de façon mauvaise contre son si gentil frère.

Alors ses cuisses s'écartèrent en tremblant. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il savait que Touya souriait contre lui.

\- Tu es un gentil garçon.

La main de son frère remonta si lentement qu'il la sentie presque à '' cet '' endroit avant même qu'il ne le touche. Cet endroit... Entre ses cuisses, cet endroit qui picotait et qui lui donnait des sensations si bizarres et angoissantes...

Les doigts de Touya se faufilèrent dans son sous-vêtement et pressèrent vigoureusement contre cet endroit et Shouto coupa sa respiration. Il se figea complètement, incapable de bouger. Les doigts de Touya massaient, ondulaient entre ses cuisses, ses jambes tremblaient, ses pieds se tortillaient de façon incontrôlable, sa peau devenait moite. Et tandis que l'une des mains fortes de Touya maintenait sa jambe écartée de l'autre, l'autre main ondulait et ondulait dans son sous-vêtement. Il avait du mal à respirer, il avait trop chaud ! Trop, trop chaud !

Des larmes perlèrent le bords de ses yeux avant de tomber lourdement et silencieusement. Il n'arriver plus à parler. Il tremblait, en suffocant, alors que la main de Touya caressait et caressait encore, sans relâche, rien que cet endroit là, pendant de longues minutes. Ses petites mains serraient de toute leurs forces le canapé. Et son ventre bouillonnait.

\- Huuu... Huuu

Pourquoi ça lui faisait ça ? Ce n'était que des gentilles caresses de son frère ! Des gentilles caresses ! Des gentilles caresses ! Des gentilles caresses !

\- Huuu... Hiiiiiiii !

Shouto cria sans pouvoir sans empêcher quand il sentit une trop forte chaleur dans son ventre ! Soudainement, il se sentit amorphe et épuisé, il baissa la tête en soufflant encore et encore. Il tremblait en transpirant, et il se sentait mouillé entre ses jambes. Il se sentait comme si, il était très... Très sale.

Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout... Comme si il allait vomir.

Touya enleva sa main, il huma l'odeur de Shouto sur ses doigts avant de les lécher alors que son petit frère haletait sur ses genoux.

Pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi d'un seul coup, il se sentait à nouveau aussi mal ? Non, non, ça n'était pas normal. Touya était son gentil grand frère qui faisait de son mieux pour qu'il soit heureux. Il avait fait de son mieux ! Il s'était occupé de lui, lui avait préparé un bon gâteau, ils avaient joué ensemble, regardé la télé ensemble. Tout ce qui ce passait avec Touya était gentil ! Donc pourquoi Shouto se sentait-il si mal ? Il devrait être heureux ! Rien qu'heureux. POURQUOI SE SENTAIT-IL COMME CA ?

\- Tu es un bon garçon Shouto. Lui dit-il.

_" Je suis un bon garçon... Je suis un bon garçon ! Je suis heureux qu'il me dise ça ! "_ Pensa t-il de toute ces forces en serrant les dents. _" C'est tout ce qui compte ! Je suis heureux parce que Touya est content de moi ! "_ Hurla t-il interieurement.

\- Je t'aime très fort petit frère.

Shouto se sentit si égoïste, si misérable, si pitoyable, si mauvais, si méchant, si laid, si sale. Non, non, non il n'était pas un bon garçon. Il sanglotait comme un enfant capricieux alors que son frère avait voulut bien faire. Il n'avait pas le droit. C'était si méchant envers Touya. Si méchant. Il pleura de plus belle, en se répétant et se répétant à quel point il était un mauvais petit frère. Il se força à répondre avec sa voix enrouée.

\- Je t'aime aussi grand frère.


	6. Brother visit

Chapitre 5.

Warnings : Attouchements sexuels sur un mineur. Si vous êtes sensible, passez votre chemin.

* * *

Shouto parti se laver après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le salon. Il avait dut se forcer à sourire et ravaler son envie de vomir. Il ne voulait pas que son pauvre grand frère se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Hé bien Shouto... Tu es pâle dis donc. Avait-il remarqué avec une expression presque insouciante.

Il avait déglutit.

\- N..Non. Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu stressé. J'imagine que c'est parce que papa va bientôt rentrer... Et je.. Je devrais aller me laver.

Touya l'embrassa sur le nez. Shouto aimait ce genre de petit geste affectueux d'habitude, mais là, il ne parvint pas à sentir le moindre réconfort, ni à se détendre. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi d'un seul coup ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?

Instinctivement, le petit garçon s'empressa de répondre.

\- Non ! Je...

Sa gorge se serra. Touya était gentil, il ne méritait pas de recevoir toute sa confusion et son angoisse en pleine figure.

\- Il faut que j'apprenne à me débrouiller tout seul de toute façon. Je peux me laver comme un grand.

L'aîné soupira. Avant d'ajouter avec un sourire étrange.

\- D'accord, mais n'oublie pas de te laver bien partout.

Shouto acquiesça rapidement avant de partir à toute vitesse. Son ventre lui faisait toujours mal. Il tremblait toujours autant. A chaque pas, il sentait l'humidité sur son entre-jambe. Il se sentait dégoûtant, dégoûtant ! Comme sa mère le lui avait dit. Il entra dans la salle de bain et s'enferma. Il se déshabilla à toute vitesse avant d'allumer précipitamment le jet d'eau.

Il frotta rigoureusement sa peau avec du savon, il avait la nausée.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si mal ? Son frère ne l'avait pas blessé ! Rien ne l'avait blessé ! Il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir si malade d'un seul coup ! C'était ridicule ! Stupide !

_'' Depuis quand les caresses font mal ? C'est absurde ! "_ Pleura t-il silencieusement, agité par des hauts le cœur. Il avait beau essayer de reprendre sa respiration et essayer de se vider la tête, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Non, définitivement, Shouto pensait qu'il avait un problème. Mais son frère ne lui avait rien fait si ce n'est faire preuve de gentillesse, encore et encore. Alors forcément, ça voulait dire que le problème venait de lui. C'est lui qui n'était pas normal.

_" Arrêtes de te sentir aussi mal. C'est stupide ! Tu as tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. Cette journée était la meilleur de toute ! Je suis si heureux, si heureux ! "_

Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

_" Ton grand frère fait tellement d'efforts pour que tu te sentes mieux. Il y met toute son énergie ! C'est même sûr et certain qu'il a déjà dut affronter ton père parce qu'il se comporte trop gentiment avec toi. Tout ça pour toi ! Touya donne tellement, tellement pour toi ! Tu ne mérites même pas qu'on soit aussi gentil avec toi. Alors soit reconnaissant. Soit heureux quand ton frère te donne des bisous et des caresses !_

_" Tout ça c'est pour ton bien. Touya est si gentil qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien te faire de mal ! Idiot ! Idiot ! "_

Shouto fut à nouveau prit par un haut le cœur, il finit par se baisser pour vomir.

Il eut profondément honte...

Touya lui avait préparé un super goûter et voilà comment il finissait. C'était si méchant envers lui. La honte le submergeait. Tout ce travail de la part de Touya qui partait dans les égouts. Les larmes salé se mêlèrent avec l'eau de la douche. Il aimait son frère de toute ces forces alors bon dieu, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Quel désespoir...

Il resta en boule un instant alors que l'eau pleuvait sur lui. Il se sentait pitoyable. Un pitoyable enfant répugnant qui réagissait si excessivement.

Touya était si gentil...

Grâce à lui il n'était plus tout seul, et il faisait tout son possible pour lui. Alors que son frère avait son lycée, ses devoirs, ses choses personnelles à faire. Il usait le peu de temps libre qu'il avait à s'occuper d'un gamin ingrat.

C'était si méchant, si méchant envers son frère que tout ses efforts aboutissent à ce que Shouto se sente si mal.

Était-il cassé ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, il grogna en se relevant et frotta ses yeux rageusement.

"_ Reprend toi espèce d'imbécile ingrat ! "_

Non ce n'était pas grave, ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas grave, c'était juste de la comédie. Il fallait se calmer, ça n'était pas grave !

Il allait se laver, se calmer. Puis il respirerait doucement en se rendant compte que sa réaction était stupide. Il allait bien ! Il n'était pas blessé. Il avait passé une bonne journée. Tout allait parfaitement bien !

Le petit garçon termina de se laver en finissant par son entrejambe. Il se frotta sans même baisser les yeux._ " Il ne faut pas y penser, c'est idiot. Tout va bien. "_ Ses sourcils se froncèrent. _" Oui tout va bien. "_

Il sorti de la douche. Il se sentait affaibli, fatigué. Il se ressuya avec une serviette en regardant son visage. Il était pâle, ses yeux avaient l'airs pitoyables et cette cicatrice sur son visage. Il était tellement laid à coté de Touya... Une nouvelle fois, une pensée triste passa dans son esprit.

_" Comment peut-on avoir envie de rester avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Si ça se trouve, Touya aura peut-être envie de me fuir un jour... Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. "_

La pensée de son frère qui partait était vraiment la pire des horreur pour lui.

Alors il se mit des claques sur les joues en fermant les yeux puis il enfila son pyjama avant de sortir. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon, il croisa son grand frère. Il frissonna légèrement avant de se rappeler à lui même.

_" Tout va bien ! N'oublis pas. "_

Touya demanda gentiment.

\- Alors, tu t'es lavé comme il faut ?

Shouto ravala sa salive. Son frère se faisait tout le temps du soucis. Il fallait qu'il soit gentil en retour parce que c'est tout ce que son aîné méritait. Le petit devait se montrer reconnaissant de tout les efforts laborieux de Touya à son égard. C'était son devoir.

\- Shouto, tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il.

Le petit prit une profonde inspiration. Oui tout allait bien. Rien de mal ne c'était produit. C'est lui qui réagissait excessivement. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Il lui sourit à son tour.

\- Oui grand frère. Tout va bien.

* * *

Shouto savait parfaitement qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne demandait pas énormément. Il était habitué à être plutôt solitaire et à se faire battre pendant l'entrainement avec son père. Mais il grandissait, il avait eu le temps de s'y habituer.

La seule et unique chose qu'il désirait, la seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'était d'avoir au moins une personne qui l'aimait sincèrement.

Et il l'avait.

Shouto avait mit un temps à s'habituer à être choyé aussi fort que son frère le faisait. Son quotidien était tantôt triste, avec les coups de son père, sa solitude à l'école, sa mère qui lui manquait. Et tantôt, il vivait des moments profondément heureux avec son grand frère.

Touya venait de plus en plus souvent le chercher à l'école, afin de profiter que son père ne soit pas encore rentrer pour emmener Shouto faire des choses : Il l'emmenait au parc, au cinéma. Il lui payait des glaces, des gâteaux, des jouets. Shouto était parfois très heureux, submergé de bonheur par toute cette attention, et parfois, il était gêné, se sentant trop gâté par son frère.

En plus, il avait parfois l'impression qu'il ne le méritait pas vraiment.

Quand le petit garçon faisait des cauchemars, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce qu'il était stressé, il allait voir Touya. À chaque fois, son frère le laissait dormir avec lui.

Shouto se couchait auprès de lui, bien blotti dans le futon de son aîné, et puis quand il commençait à somnoler, c'est à ce moment que Touya commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou et à le toucher.

Quand cela arrivait, Touya était toujours silencieux. Juste les bruits de ses lèvres qui embrassaient sa peau ou la léchait. Shouto se taisait lui aussi, même si il frissonnait. Les mains de Touya caressaient sa peau, sur tout son corps. Ses dents se serraient. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi de simples caresses lui faisaient cet effet si désagréable à l'intérieur.

Son grand frère semblait aimer toucher entre ses jambes, dès que sa main s'y glissait, elle y restait et caressait sans relâche pendant de longues minutes.

Et Shouto ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait des bouffées de chaleurs, ses pieds se tortillaient, il luttait pour ne pas gémir trop fort, et il s'essoufflait.

Ça lui faisait très peur. Mais il ne disait rien.

Il avait une fois essayé de faire comprendre à Touya que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais son frère avait eu l'air très contrarié. Et Shouto avait senti son cœur remonter dans sa gorge : Il contrariait son frère, alors qu'il faisait de son mieux.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les caresses Shouto ? Tu n'aimes pas ton grand frère ?

\- B... B... Bien sûr que si !

Les larmes avaient presque montés instantanément dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolé... Pardonnes-moi... Avait-il sangloté. Il avait si honte, si honte... Il n'était qu'un travail, un fardeau pour son frère. Il avait sûrement beaucoup d'autres choses à faire et il se tuait à s'occuper d'un enfant aussi ingrat et énervant. Il s'épuisait à le couvrir d'affection et Shouto ne le voulait pas le lui rendre : Quel petit frère abominable il faisait !

Mais Touya s'était agenouillé en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave... Je te pardonne si tu me donne un bisou.

Il ne posa pas plus de questions et se contenta de répondre aux attentes de son frère en le remerciant intérieurement de lui pardonner si facilement. Il avait tellement honte de le contrarier, il était un si mauvais garçon qui passait son temps à avoir des pensés égoïstes et qui n'était jamais content même si son grand frère lui donnait tout ce qu'il désirait. Pourtant, Touya lui pardonnait toujours, il avait trop de chance alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il était si bête, il savait pourtant que ça aurait été comme mourir de se retrouver tout seul à nouveau. Alors il fallait traiter Touya avec le plus grand des respect parce qu'il était tout pour lui : Il ne fallait pas le contrarier, il ne fallait pas le contredire, ni lui désobéir, ni lui faire de la peine. Touya avait toujours raison sur tout. Toujours.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Shouto se sentait coupable, mauvais, bizarre. Plus Touya le gâtait, plus il se haïssait quand les caresses de son frère le faisait souffrir.

Et malgré ses efforts pour mettre sa gène de côté, le sentiment d'être malade de passait pas : Il n'aimait pas que Touya le touche de la façon dont il le touchait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, ni le lui faire savoir. Non, il devait se forcer à s'y habituer. Est-ce que c'était si dur ? Il n'avait qu'à se focaliser sur les moments parfaits qui le rendait profondément heureux. Oui, il pouvait faire ça et il le supporterait.

Il était allongé dans son futon, dans sa chambre. Les yeux fermés, même si il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il trouve le sommeil. Les pas de son frère résonnaient dans le couloirs et sa main serra sa couverture. Lorsque Shouto parvenait à rester dans sa chambre, c'était commun que ça soit Touya qui vienne. Le bruit des pas dans le couloirs devenaient une étrange habitude qui l'angoissait. Il entrait toujours très silencieusement et il souriait.

\- Tu dors petit frère ?

Soit le petit levait sa tête avec curiosité en le regardant, soit il faisait semblant de dormir. C'était très... Contradictoire. Shouto aimait que son grand frère se glisse dans son futon pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais il redoutait aussi le moment où Touya allait commencer à mettre ses mains dans son pyjama. C'était stressant et fatiguant...

Cette nuit-ci, Shouto décida de rester immobile dans son futon, les yeux fermés. Très vite, la porte de sa chambre se referma, sauf qu'il n'était plus tout seul à l'intérieur.

Touya s'approcha doucement et le garçon sentit son poids sur son futon. Les lèvres de son frère se posèrent sur ses joues, l'embrassant doucement, avant de dériver vers ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa un instant, le souffle de Shouto commença à trembler alors que sa respiration s'alourdissait.

Il n'aimait pas être touché, mais qu'avait-il le droit de dire ? Quand on est un si mauvais garçon ingrat et répugnant, la moindre des choses était de se taire et d'accepter ce que son merveilleux grand frère parfait avait envie de faire. C'était Touya ! Touya était une merveilleuse personne incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de mal. Alors il pouvait bien rester sage. Il fallait penser à autre chose c'est tout... Comme... Comme quand son frère l'avait prit par la main pour rentrer de l'école avec lui.

Touya s'écarta et Shouto cru à tord que son aîné avait décidé de s'en aller.

Mais.

Le drap se souleva légèrement à ses pieds, il sentit les lèvres de Touya sur sa cheville.

Son esprit gela : Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Les lèvres déposaient des baisers sur sa cheville et remontaient, sur son mollet, jusqu'à son genoux, sur sa cuisse.

Il serra les draps entre ses doigts sans ouvrir les yeux. Il mordait l'intérieur de ses joues.

_'' N'y penses pas, n'y pense pas ! Ce n'est pas grave... Pense plutôt à quand Touya t'as porté sur ses épaules. C'était drôle ça ! Oui très drôle ! Touya est si amusant ! ''_

Des baisers se posaient sur sa cuisse, les mains de Touya remontait un pan de son pantalon de pyjama, et les lèvres embrassèrent sa cuisse nue, encore et encore.

Le petit tourna la tête sur le coté en se retenant de respirer trop fort. Il avait à nouveau chaud.

_'' Penses à quand Touya t'a fait une crêpe pour le goûter ! Mmmmh une délicieuse crêpe ! Avec du sirop ! ''_

Après un autre baiser, la langue de Touya caressa sa cuisse, ses mains fortes posées sur chacune de ses jambes, les maintenaient écartées.

C'était dur, c'était dur de penser à autre chose, plus il essayait de se remémorer les instants de la journée, et plus la langue de Touya caressait sa cuisse, encore et encore, son entrejambe picotait, c'était difficile de ne pas gémir.

Puis la langue de Touya quitta sa cuisse, Shouto n'eut pas le temps d'être soulagé car il sentit un baiser se poser sur son entrejambe, les lèvres palpant la peau à travers le tissus du pyjama.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir un glapissement de surprise. Son corps entier brûla presque instantanément.

Qu'est-ce que Touya faisait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi il faisait ça ? C'était sale !

Les lèvres de Touya se pressèrent et se pressèrent contre son entrejambe, et puis sa langue passa vigoureusement au même endroit.

\- Han.. Hannn Humm .

Shouto se tortillait, serrant les drap, il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Il avait tellement peur, il était tellement terrorisé qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire le moindre mots. Sa gorge était serrée par la terreur.

La main de Touya attrapa son pyjama et il se sentie mit à nue, il avait si peur. Son ventre était brûlant. Il ne voulait pas que son frère fasse ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait à faire ça ?

La bouche de Touya entra en contact avec sa peau, Shouto se arqua en suffocant, étouffant un cri et des gémissement. Il se sentait bizarre, sa tête était en train de tourner. Il se sentait malade et fiévreux.

'_' Pense à quand Touya t'a chatouillé cet après midi ! C'était drôle ! C'était trop drôle ! ''_

\- Anhh... Huuuu... Annnnnh...

La langue de Touya le caressait, ondulait entre ses cuisses, il entendait les bruits mouillées de sa langue qui jouait en bas de son corps.

Les mains de Touya étaient si forte, ses jambes tremblaient et tremblaient mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Et puis d'un coup, il sentit cette partie si sensible de son corps, enveloppée dans la bouche de son grand frère.

\- Gnnnnnnyaaa... Haaaa !

Les larmes coulaient des yeux de Shouto, son esprit tourna blanc, il ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Juste cette chaleur infernale dans son ventre, à son entrecuisse, les doigts de Touya qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau pour le maintenir tranquille. Il couina comme un animal prit au piège.

\- Annh Touuuya... Touyaaaa, graaaand frèèèère...Annnh...

Des sanglots de désespoirs, encore et encore... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça? Pourquoi ? Shouto n'aimait pas ça.

\- Touuya je... Je ... Han... Je me sens bizarre... Je ne me sens pas bien...

Les lèvres de Touya happaient et happaient encore entre ses cuisses, comme si il était en train de le dévorer. Son grand frère ne lui répondait pas, il ne l'écoutait pas ! Shouto n'entendait que les bruit de succions, encore et encore. Il n'aimait pas ça.

\- S'il te plait...

Shouto s'étouffa presque avec ses larmes, à nouveau, cette sensation intense et étrange le submergea, il pleura en criant presque.

\- Arrêtes s'il te plait Touyaaaa !

Son frère s'arrêta, le seul son dans la pièce fut la respiration hachée de Shouto qui tremblait en sueur dans son futon. Déglutissant et reniflant. La sensation bizarre et intense s'était rependue dans tout son corps. Il était épuisé et sale... à nouveau.

Touya se faufila doucement à ses coté et l'enlaça. Sans prendre une seconde en compte l'état dans lequel le plus jeune était. Il se contenta de l'enserrer en murmurant au creux de son oreille.

\- Tu es un bon garçon... Dors mon petit frère adoré...


	7. Brother's safety

Chapitre 6

Warnings : Mentions d'abus sexuels sur un mineur. Si vous êtes sensibles, passez votre chemin.

* * *

L'école était de plus en plus un calvaire.

C'était étrange. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Shouto avait su s'y faire, il avait été tellement heureux grâce à son frère ces derniers jours que ça avait effacé le fait qu'il était toujours tout seul, que les autres enfants le trouvait bizarre, que personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui. Cela avait même atténuer le fait que son père le battait quand il rentrait à la maison.

Parce qu'au moins il savait que Touya allait être là pour le chérir ensuite et que ça le rendrait très heureux.

Mais.

Depuis peu, tout reprenait un goût amer comme avant. Pourtant rien de mauvais ne lui était arrivé... Non vraiment rien ! Il ne comprenait pas.

Tout les jours, toute les nuits, Shouto se répétait et se répétait que rien de mal n'était arrivé.

Son père était méchant, son père le frappait et lui laissait des blessures qui mettaient du temps à guérir. Shouto savait que lui était quelqu'un de mauvais. Il l'insultait, le martyrisait et l'humiliait, sans jamais lui donner le moindre signe qu'il l'aimait. Touya était totalement différent ! Touya est si gentil, il était grand, beau, fort, intelligent, il n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit si il avait su que ça aller le blesser, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'était pas son grand frère le problème. C'était lui. Juste lui. C'était sûr !

Mais pourtant, ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière l'avait rendu malade et maintenant à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la sensation de son frère entre ses jambes, il sentait son estomac devenir lourd. Il était fatigué de ne pas comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi son frère faisait toute ces choses ? Pourquoi cela le faisait se sentir si mal alors que ça n'était pas douloureux ? Des douleurs terribles, il en avait connu avec son père et sa mère, sauf que là il se sentait profondément mal à l'aise sans qu'il n'y ai la moindre source de douleur physique. Non ! Il n'avait rien ! Et puis Touya était le plus gentil du monde ! Le meilleur grand frère de tout les temps.

Mais Shouto avait l'impression terrible que peut-être que ce que son frère lui avait fait n'était pas bien. Cependant, cette pensée lui faisait horreur et il essayait de toute ses forces de se persuader du contraire.

Après s'être endormit entre les bras de Touya, épuisé et en sueur durant la nuit précédente, il s'était brièvement réveillé. Il s'était sentit si sale...

Le visage de son frère était endormi, serein contre lui : Son grand frère était beau, il avait un visage doux, des traits réconfortant qui ressemblaient un peu à ceux de sa mère à l'époque où elle allait bien et des cheveux rouges tout doux qui lui chatouillaient le cou quand il l'enlaçait ou l'embrassait. A coté de son grand frère, Shouto se sentait laid et répugnant. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement. Son grand frère dormait avec insouciance contre lui, il avait l'air heureux dans son sommeil. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Touya ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose de mal, c'était impossible. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui montrer son amour et lui faire plaisir. Il était si gentil. Pourquoi tout les efforts de son grand frère aboutissaient à tout ces sentiments affreux qui torturaient Shouto jour et nuit ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ...?

C'est alors qu'il était tout seul à sa table, devant son bento qu'il regardait sans appétit, que la maîtresse était venue le voir aujourd'hui. Cela l'avait beaucoup stressé.

\- Shouto, je peux te parler un instant ? Avait-elle demandé.

Le petit garçon l'avait suivie dans une pièce où personne ne pouvait venir les déranger. La femme adulte face à lui avait l'air contrariée. Il avait une boule au ventre. Si elle était contrariée, c'est sûrement qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, il était un si mauvais garçon...

\- Shouto, je voudrais qu'on parle de quelque chose que j'ai entendu récemment.

Elle s'assit face à lui en demandant.

\- Est-ce qu'il se passe des choses étranges chez toi ?

Ses yeux s'arrondirent avec stupeur. De multiples flash envahirent son esprit.

Son père qui le battait, sa mère qui le brûlait, son frère qui le touchait.

Son frère qui était venu hier en pleine nuit et qui avait... Qui avait...

\- Non. Répondit-il fermement et instinctivement.

Shouto avait le sentiment que ce qu'il c'était passé n'était pas normal, mais il n'était pas question de le dire. Tout était de sa faute à lui. Plutôt mourir que de d'embarrasser ou faire du tord à son grand frère.

\- J'ai entendu tes petites camarades dire que tu... Embrassais ton grand frère. Tu as dis ça Shouto ?

Touya embrassait Shouto tout les jours, à chaque moindre occasion. Il l'embrassait et envahissait sa bouche avec sa langue. Et il l'embrassait, sur les lèvres, le long du cou, sur les épaules.

Et même entre ses cuisses.

Touya disait que c'était normal, que c'était un geste d'amour sincère. Mais ses camarades, eux, se moquaient de lui en disant que c'était dégoûtant. Sa professeur avait l'air grave en lui posant la question.

Mais son frère n'avait pas pensé à mal. Peut-être que les autres ne pouvaient juste pas comprendre, tout comme lui. Cela ne les regardaient pas ! Il n'avait rien à lui répondre ! ''

_'' C'est impossible que Touya fasse quelque chose de mal. Il est grand, il sait mieux ! ''_

\- Non, elles mentent... Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

La maîtresse fronça les sourcils.

\- En est tu sûr ?

Elle sembla soucieuse, c'était le rôle des adultes de prévenir les enfants sur ce genre de choses. Si seulement son père n'avait pas été un homme insensible, il lui en aurait parlé. Si sa mère n'avait pas été complètement folle et détachée de son rôle maternel, elle lui en aurait parlé. C'est aux parents de dire à leurs enfants '_' Ne laisses personne toucher ton corps, c'est mal. ''_ Mais voilà... Shouto était un enfant seul et négligé, on ne lui avait jamais rien expliqué à propos de ce genre de chose. Il n'avait aucun moyen de comprendre à quel point c'était mal. Et tout ce qui lui arrivait était un mystère cauchemardesque.

Elle ajouta avec une voix presque douce.

\- Tu sais Shouto, si une personne te touches d'une façon qui te met mal à l'aise et qui te fais souffrir, tu dois prévenir quelqu'un, car c'est mal. Et ce même si c'est ton grand frère. Personne n'a le droit de te toucher si tu n'en a pas envie.

Le cœur de Shouto se retourna. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça. Son frère le touchait tout le temps, tout le temps, TOUT LE TEMPS ! Ça lui faisait mal à l'intérieur, ça lui faisait peur, ça le rendait malade, mais Touya ne voulait pas lui faire du mal au fond ! Et puis Touya était son gentil grand frère parfait. Comment ça pouvait être mal si Touya était incapable de faire quelque chose de mal ? Non, il ne voulait rien entendre ! Rien de grave ne c'est passé de toute façon !

\- Elles mentent ! Elle sont jalouses parce que mon grand frère est super ! S'énerva t-il doucement. Mon frère ne ferait jamais rien de mal, surtout pas à moi ! Il est tellement gentil !

Il serra les poings.

\- C'est si... Si méchant de dire qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose de mal ! Alors que Touya est la plus gentille personne du monde ! Je les déteste ! Elles n'ont pas le droit de dire des mensonges et des méchancetés sur lui !

La professeur se tut un instant avant de soupirer se soulagement. Elle se redressa avec un air plus détendu.

\- Tes petites camarades se moquent de toi ? Tu veux que je leur parle ?

Il ne répondit pas pendant un instant, il ajouta juste.

\- Je m'en fiche, je veux juste être tranquille.

Oui, il s'en fichait pas mal, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait toujours été ainsi. Cela n'avait vraiment aucune importance. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amis, ni de personne d'autre, juste son frère. Et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être capable de rendre son frère heureux sans souffrir autant.

Mais si il fallait qu'il souffre et bien il ne restait plus qu'à serrer les dents.

La question est, allait-il le supporter ?

* * *

Touya était du point de vue des gens, un garçon sympathique, drôle et sociable. Un adolescent normal à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans concession. Cela dit, personne ne soupçonnait que derrière cette façade gentille et chaleureuse, se cachait un être froid et vide, qui méprisait tout le monde autour de lui.

Pendant qu'il souriait presque niaisement à ses camarades de lycée, il bouillonnait en fait de méprit. Il les détestait tous, tout ceux qui pouvaient s'approcher de lui et lui parler : Tout ces gens qui se plaignaient de leurs affreuses petites vies normales, dans leurs familles aimantes normales, et leur quotidien sans souffrance normales.

En fait le mépris de Touya ne s'arrêtait pas là. Pour être tout à fait franc, hormis son petit frère, il n'aimait rien.

Il haïssait son père de toute son âme. Cet espèce de salopard qui l'avait torturé pendant toutes ces années. Oui de la torture, et non un entrainement. Tout ces années à servir de défouloir, sous des pluies d'insultes comme quoi il n'était qu'un raté, une erreur de parcours et que sa naissance n'avait absolument aucun intérêt. La douleur, la douleur et encore la douleur : les coups de poings, les os brisés, les brûlures, les plaies, les bleus, le sang, le sang, le sang !

Et à coté de ça, le fait qu'il était élevé au rang de symbole héroïque du pays. Il y avait de quoi avoir envie de vomir. Cette ordure qui avait tant essayé de le détruire en lui faisant croire qu'il n'avait aucune valeur ! AH ! C'était faux ! Touya était important ! Il était tout pour Shouto ! Shouto le trésor de la famille, et il était tout pour lui ! Cela le rendait encore plus important. Son père pouvait s'en mordre les doigts parce qu'il avait échoué à le faire se sentir comme un échec. Il était plus important que lui. Il avait plus d'importance pour Shouto que lui. Il pouvait mourir, personne dans cette famille ne le pleurerait. Alors qu'il était sûr que si lui-même devait disparaître, son petit frère ne s'en remettrait jamais. Alors il était plus important que ce tas de fumier maudit !

Cela dit, cette ordure était ce pourquoi Shouto était si fragile et docile. Grâce à lui, Shouto recherchait et avait besoin de réconfort, d'affection. Et donc pour le moment, Endeavor était nécessaire. Parce grâce à sa méchanceté et sa perfidie, Touya passait encore plus pour un dieu parfait.

Si Endeavor était nécessaire pour que Touya puisse profiter de son frère, la maison abritait tout de même d'autres nuisibles.

Fuyumi se faufilait parfois dans les appartements de la maison où elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller. Touya détestait cela.

Elle se faufilait pour venir le voir. Quand ils étaient petits, lui, Fuyumi et Natsuo avait été proches. C'était son frère et sa sœur. Et puis Endeavor l'avait séparé d'eux pour l'entraîner et quand il l'avait abandonné à nouveau, ils c'étaient retrouvés. Sauf que Touya ne ressentait plus rien pour eux.

En vérité, il ne les aimait plus du tout et leur présences l'énervait profondément.

Natsuo avait toujours clairement montré son aversion pour son père, il savait que cet homme avait fait subir des choses horrible à son aîné et à Shouto désormais. Il posait trop de questions, s'énervait face à son père. Il avait fini par faire preuve d'un peu trop d'audace et il avait essayé de briser le silence sur les abus en parlant avec ses professeurs. Il était devenu gênant et nuisible, donc peu après que leur mère soit partie à l'hôpital, Endeavor l'avait envoyé en pension à Kyushu. Éliminer le problème en l'envoyant très loin était une solution si simple... Et au final, ça arrangeait Touya. Natsuo se faisait trop de soucis pour lui et pour Shouto, et il ne tenait pas à l'avoir dans les pattes.

Quand à Fuyumi... Touya ne pouvait pas la supporter du tout, il la détestait viscéralement. Elle lui donnait l'impression de mendier après la moindre marque d'affection. Elle venait le voir lui, à cause de leur complicité par le passé, elle cherchait à retrouver la relation qu'ils avaient eu lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais Touya lui répondait qu'il n'avait pas le temps, qu'il devait s'occuper de Shouto. Et Fuyumi semblait dépité.

Par ailleurs, elle ne posait jamais de question sur le cadet. Depuis longtemps, elle était sujette aux à-priori et elle semblait jalouse du plus jeune. Shouto avait accaparé la présence de leur mère, de leur père et maintenant de Touya. Peu importe qu'il était battu, elle devait sûrement lui en vouloir d'être le centre de l'attention. Il le savait, il l'avait déjà entendue faire des réflexions quand Natsuo posait des questions sur Shouto, sur le fait que l'entrainement de leur père le faisait sûrement souffrir.

'_' Arrêtes de le plaindre Natsuo ! Il a le droit à l'attention de tout le monde lui au moins ! Papa ne viens jamais nous parler à nous et ça me rend très triste ! Pourquoi tout le monde devrait pleurer pour lui alors que nous c'est pire, on existe pas du tout ! ''_

Il la trouvait pitoyable... Elle se plaignait, pleurait parce qu'elle se sentait seule et sans importance au sein de sa propre famille. Elle s'abaissait jusqu'à lécher les bottes de son père pour essayer de grappiller la moindre petite seconde d'attention.

\- Papa j'ai fais à manger ! Papa tu es fatigué ? Veux tu que je te prépare l'Onsen ? Papa tu es un grand héro, il y avait un reportage sur toi aujourd'hui !

Touya ne pouvait s'empêcher de la foudroyer du regard, cette hypocrite qui savait parfaitement que son père était un homme horrible, mais qui choisissait de le flatter pour qu'il l'ai d'un bon œil. Il pensait sincèrement qu'un jour son masque de patience allait tomber et qu'il allait violemment l'envoyer voir ailleurs. Et c'est ce qui arriva quand il en eu assez qu'elle vienne le déranger.

\- Dégages Fuyumi ! Tu n'as rien a faire ici bon sang ! Shouto et moi on va finir par être puni parce qu'il va te surprendre à traîner dans le coin ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà assez dur pour Shouto d'endurer l'entrainement tout les jours ? Espèce d'égoïste ! On voit bien que ça n'est pas toi qui te retrouves couvertes de blessures de la tête aux pieds quotidiennement ! Maintenant, arrête de te conduire de façon si misérable, à réclamer mon intention quand je dois m'occuper de notre petit frère ! Lui c'est un enfant ! Toi tu n'es plus un bébé ! Fiches le camps, tu n'as qu'à retourner cirer les bottes de papa si tu veux qu'on s'intéresse à toi !

Elle s'était figée de stupeur, les larmes avaient coulés toutes seules de ses yeux. Elle avait mit sa main contre sa bouche avant de partir en vitesse, le visage rouge de honte. Après quoi, elle n'était plus venue le déranger.

Touya avait sourit avec satisfaction. Enfin il était débarrassé d'elle. Bon débarras !

Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, la seule chose qui chassait le vide qu'il avait dans la poitrine, c'était Shouto. Son frère et lui étaient complémentaires. Ils étaient pareils, ils pouvaient se comprendre. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble ! Shouto avait mortellement besoin de lui et de son amour, et Touya avait besoin que son petit frère continue de le rendre important et indispensable.

Et malgré sa souffrance, Shouto ne se plaignait pas devant lui, il lui souriait avec toute sa délicieuse innocence. Savoir que son frère supportait la douleur et lui souriait rien que pour lui faire plaisir le rendait fou d'amour.

Et de désir.

Shouto était une petite créature fragile, appétissante. Sa peau était douce et laiteuse. Sa voix enfantine était aiguë et légère. Il était sa petite friandise quotidienne. Plus les jours passaient et plus Touya voyait ses désirs grandir. Cet enfant le rendait fou d'amour, il était sa raison de vivre. Le matin, Touya se sentait fort, beau, intelligent, important, IRREMPLAÇABLE ! Et c'était grâce à Shouto ! Il l'aimait avec une folie sordide et psychotique. Shouto était à lui, il était sa poupée d'amour qui le faisait se sentir bien, le sien... C'était devenu un besoin d'aller le voir la nuit, de le toucher et de se frotter à lui.

Ses marques d'amours trop extrêmes faisaient peur à Shouto. Il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre que ce qu'il qualifiait de sensation bizarre était du plaisir parce qu'il le touchait aux endroits intimes. Il était apeuré, tremblant, stressé. Mais il tentait tant bien que mal de supporter ça parce qu'il était persuadé que Touya ne faisait rien de mal et qu'il cherchait juste son bien. Si mignon... Si amusant ...

Une fois, il avait touché son intimité encore vierge, il l'avait caressé du bout du doigt. C'était doux et serré. Shouto s'était crispé encore plus entre ses bras en haletant frénétiquement d'une voix faible _'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ''_

Touya fantasmait de le pénétrer...

Il se fichait de savoir que Shouto était encore un enfant, il se fichait de savoir au combien ce qu'il faisait était abominable. Il l'aimait tellement que ça lui faisait perdre toute ces notions de bien et de mal. Il commençait même à s'auto-persuader que Shouto et lui était fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs. Et il avait envie de lui. C'est ce qu'il ressentait et il se fichait si c'était choquant.

La dernière parcelle de rationalité dans son esprit lui hurlait : _'' Ne fais pas ça ! Il est encore trop jeune, ça va laisser des traces ! Attends un peu... Il grandira... Il sera prêt un jour... Pas pour le moment... Il ne pourra pas le prendre ! ''_

Mais il en avait si envie, il avait si envie de baiser son petit frère. Son sexe palpitait dans son pantalon rien que d'y penser.

Touya ne voulait plus juste se frotter à lui. Même masturber son pénis entre ses cuisses n'était pas suffisant. Non ! Il voulait glisser son sexe dans l'intimité de Shouto, jusqu'au fond. Sentir la chaleur de son corps autour de lui, consommer sa virginité, l'entendre crier, crier à chaque coup de reins. Il voulait marquer son frère et lui faire comprendre qu'il lui appartenait. C'était comme un besoin bestial qui hurlait en lui.

Aaaah il le voulait tellement fort.

_'' À quoi bon être rationnel Touya ? Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un le saura de toute façon ? "_

Shouto était si docile. Si obéissant. Il avait la certitude que si ça devait arriver, il pouvait lui ordonner de se taire et il le ferait.

Shouto était un bon garçon. Un bon garçon qui répondrait toujours qu'il aime son grand frère parfait qui avait toujours raison.

Il le préparerait gentiment. Si il le faisait correctement, ça pouvait le faire. La simple pensée de l'acte le rendait extatique.

Shouto ne dirait rien, il le savait, il aimait trop son gentil grand frère. Il se tairait, il culpabiliserait, le prendrait gentiment sans opposer de résistance. Il était la seule source de réconfort qu'il possédait après tout.

Jamais Shouto ne ferait quoi que ce soit pour le contrarier de toute façon.

Touya souriait en y pensant ...


	8. Brother know better

Chapitre 7 :

Les reviews :

Miss Yuki 66 : Shouto est un enfant vraiment torturé psychologiquement, en même temps, il grandit dans un climat absolument aberrant, avec l'amoncellement de merde qui lui arrive,il est plutôt faible psychologiquement. Je me doutais que quelqu'un finirait par faire le rapprochement entre ce Dabi et Eraste XD. Même si ils sont différents sur bien des points.

Détrompes-toi, les commentaires des élèves ont eu un impact sur Shouto. Seulement, tout cela entre violemment en conflit avec tout le travail d'auto-persuasion que Shouto a mit en place dans sa tête inconsciemment : Il faut savoir que Shouto a une peur extrêmement intense d'être seul et de n'être aimé de personne : son père le bat, sa mère était folle et même si elle a vainement essayé de faire comme si elle l'aimait, elle a fini par le brûlé, lui dire qu'il était dégoûtant ( ce qui l'a fortement entaillé psychologiquement ) puis elle est partie. Le laissant tout seul dans un quotidien infâme où ses sentiments était totalement négligé. Alors quand Touya est arrivé et qu'il s'est montré si gentil avec lui, il est rapidement devenu très dépendant de lui. Il l'a idéalisé, mit sur un pied d'estal, il l'a royalisé, voir divinisé. Alors, la simple pensée que cet être parfait qu'est son frère puisse faire quelque chose de mal est une pure horreur. Touya est parfait donc tout ce qu'il fait est bien, et il nie de toute ses forces la possibilité que les attouchements qu'il subit puissent être mal. Par conséquent, comme il ne peut pas blâmer son frère pour le mal-être qu'il ressent, il se blâme lui même. C'est affreux...

Pour finir en beauté, Shouto est extrêmement facile à manipuler à cause de son ignorance parce que... Oui... Il est très jeune. Touya à commencé à le toucher lorsqu'il avait six ans. Et dans ce chapitre-ci, il vient à peine d'en avoir sept. Donc c'est un jeune enfant qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Et entre choisir de croire ce que ses camarades où sa maîtresse disent, ou son merveilleux grand frère parfait qui sait tout, le choix est logique pour lui... Encore une fois, il a été beaucoup trop négligé. Normalement les adultes avertissent les enfants des dangers des prédateurs, Endeavor et Rei n'ont pas tenu leur rôle, et maintenant que Shouto est englué dans les abus perpétré par la personne en qui il a le plus confiance, il est difficile pour lui de se rendre compte d'à quel oint ce que son frère lui fait est mal.

Merci beaucoup de me laisser des commentaires. Je suis très touché ! J'adore répondre à tes questions. Surtout prend ton temps pour lire ^^.

* * *

Depuis quelque temps, Shouto changeait doucement de comportement. Comme si il sentait que quelque chose de terrible allait bientôt se produire. Il était étrange de constater que malgré qu'il ne soit qu'un enfant, un instinct venu du tréfonds de son être s'allumait et faisait qu'il devenait si nerveux, si alerte quand à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Touya ne se vanterait pas en disant qu'il était tout pour son frère, Shouto n'avait jamais connu, même entre les bras de sa mère, le même réconfort qu'il connaissait avec lui. Et il en récoltait les graines : Le petit était toujours en adoration devant lui. Lorsqu'il rentrait de l'école, il sautait au cou de Touya et lui souriait d'une façon adorable. Et quand il passait du temps avec lui, il avait l'air profondément heureux.

Mais récemment, Shouto était extrêmement angoissé. Quand il était en compagnie de son grand frère, il baissait instinctivement les yeux aux sol en se mordant la lèvre. Le visage grimaçant parfois à cause des bouffées de sentiments négatifs qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur de lui. Et quand le plus grand l'invitait à lui faire un câlin, il se jetait dans ses bras, le serrait en tremblant, comme si il était sur le point de pleurer. Comme si son grand frère était en train de disparaître et qu'il voulait le retenir.

La peur envahissait Shouto. Le rendait vulnérable, encore et toujours plus.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, les attouchements sexuels qu'il subissait devenaient de plus en plus intense, et Shouto commençait à en être terriblement stressé, à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher sa nervosité. Touya touchait son intimité et masturbait son pénis contre lui. Il lui répétait toujours avec cet air doux et aimant que c'était de " l'amour ", des gestes gentils pour lui. Mais l'enfant ne souriait pas, il tremblait, il suffoquait à cause des '' sensations bizarres ", il étouffait ses pleurs et s'en voulait profondément parce qu'il était persuadé que son frère était bienveillant et que si il souffrait tant, ça ne pouvait venir que de lui-même.

En plus de toute la culpabilité, il était submergé par la honte à chaque fois que les mains le touchaient partout et que son ventre brûlait tellement que sa voix sortait irrégulièrement de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait lutter contre la confusion quand son frère le mettait nu et qu'il se déshabillait aussi, quand il collait leurs entrejambes l'une contre l'autre pour les frotter. Il ne pouvait contrer la peur quand Touya pressait et pressait sa... '' grosse chose'' entre ses cuisses et que du liquide blanc en coulait gouttes à gouttes sur ses cuisses. Il était effrayé quand il '' la '' frottait contre ses fesses, il avait si horriblement peur qu'il voulait resserrer ses jambes pour interdire à son grand frère d'aller plus loin.

Peut-être prédisait-il ce que son frère voulait faire ensuite.

Ce stress se manifestait au quotidien par une confusion intense, et un étrange mélange entre son adoration mêlé à de la méfiance vis à vis de Touya. L'aîné n'aimait pas ça. Il savait parfaitement sur quels boutons appuyer afin d'obliger Shouto à se laisser faire, parfois même à le forcer à faire semblant.

\- C'est une marque d'amour Shouto. Je fais ça pour ton bien. Tu n'aimes pas ton grand frère ?

Shouto paniquait et balbutiait.

\- Mais... Mais si... mais si !

Faire culpabiliser le plus jeune était extrêmement facile.

Et après, il n'était plus capable d'émettre le moindre signe d'insatisfaction. Laissant juste son frère le toucher en tremblant de terreur, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit sur le point d'exploser, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau sale, mouillé et épuisé.

Touya savait que son petit frère culpabilisait énormément. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui faisait de toute façon. Il était si innocent. Quel délice ! C'était diaboliquement cruel, mais c'était aussi beaucoup trop bon. Cet enfant se tuait lui-même à coups d'insécurité et de culpabilité alors qu'il était la victime de ses pulsions sordides et à contrario il continuait à glorifier Touya et à se persuader que ça n'était en rien ça faute, tout cela emplissait le plus grand d'envie de le plaquer contre le lit et de passer à l'acte, afin de faire vivre au si jeune corps de son frère, ce qu'il redoutait tellement.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il en avait envie. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus le petit avait peur aussi. Touya se complaisait énormément de l'adoration que son frère lui portait. Il aimait aussi quand Shouto avait l'air heureux, quand il savait que le petit passait un bon moment. Il espérait avec crédulité que son petit frère s'habituerait tout bêtement et qu'il arrêterait d'avoir peur en y étant accoutumé.

En attendant cela, il fallait juste continuer de le rassurer et de lui dire que c'était normal, que c'était de '' l'affection''.

Aujourd'hui encore Touya était venu chercher son frère à l'école. Il profitait du moment où son père était encore au travail pour emmener son petit frère faire des choses amusantes. Et ce jour là, il avait envie d'emmener Shouto au petit parc de Shizuoka, celui où il y avait un carrousel. Quand il le lui dit, le petit garçon avait baissé les yeux au sol, ses yeux fatigués et tristes.

\- Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui on devrait juste rentrer à la maison grand frère ...

Touya c'était abaissé à son niveau en demandant.

\- Tu es fatigué Shouto ?

Le plus jeune serra les poings : Il était fatigué oui... Evidemment. Mais ça n'était pas que ça. Il était très confus et se demandait récemment si il méritait vraiment d'être autant gâté par son frère. Mais Touya le connaissait parfaitement, il était si habile pour faire en sorte qu'il aille dans son sens. Il posa ses deux doigts sous son menton pour l'inciter à lever la tête vers lui.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y emmener... Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non...

Il marqua un temps d'hésitation.

\- Pourquoi ?

Touya lui fit un sourire. Le genre de sourire doux qui faisait fondre le cœur de Shouto et qui ces dernier temps le rendait autant heureux que triste.

\- Maman m'y emmenait quand j'étais petit. Et, j'aimerais bien y aller avec toi aujourd'hui.

Quand Touya évoquait sa mère, Shouto était toujours attentif. Le petit garçon aimait énormément sa mère, elle lui manquait tant. Et son plus grand regret fut qu'elle ai été trop démente pour lui donner toute son affection. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien auparavant. C'est pourquoi il ne la blâmait pas d'avoir été si distante avec lui. Comme si Touya lisait dans ses pensées, il ajouta en lui prenant la main et en commençant à marcher.

\- Tu sais Shouto. Je t'admire vraiment...

Les yeux sombres du garçon s'illuminèrent un peu.

\- Ah... Mais pourquoi ?

Le sourire de Touya fut extrêmement doux et chassa presque sa tristesse.

\- Parce que tu sais. Tu aurais pu lui en vouloir à maman, d'avoir si mal réagi envers toi, de t'avoir brûlé de ne pas avoir fait plus. Shouto je ne veux jamais que tu pense que le problème c'était toi et que tu ne méritais pas d'être protégé.

Il inspira doucement.

\- Mais tu es si gentil, si compréhensif... Tu es si jeune et pourtant si mature. Même si elle t'a fait souffrir, tu arrives déjà à comprendre que ça n'était pas intentionnel, tu l'aimes malgré tout. Tu es un si bon garçon. Quand elle retrouvera ses esprits, elle sera sûrement très fière de toi.

Shouto sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un si bon garçon que ça. Il avait plus le sentiment d'être un problème ambulant, pour sa mère et pour Touya. Mais malgré tout, ces mots lui faisait tant plaisir, penser que son frère croyait en ce qu'il disait, et que sa mère serait un jour fière de lui, le rendait très heureux.

\- Je pensais juste que maman aurait aimé t'emmener au parc. Alors je t'y emmène à sa place.

Le petit se mordit la lèvre. Touya était vraiment extraordinaire. Il ne pensait vraiment qu'à son bonheur. Il faisait toujours de son mieux.

Pourtant ces derniers temps. Shouto avait pensé que son frère pouvait avoir fait de mauvaises choses. Des actes qu'il n'aurait pas dût faire. Non c'était impossible. Touya ne pouvait pas être malintentionné, il était si aimant et si gentil.

Sa petite main serra celle de son frère plus fortement. Touya l'aimait, il le lui avait dit plein de fois. Et même là maintenant, il voulait une fois de plus le lui faire comprendre. Alors pourquoi y avait-il toujours ce malaise à l'intérieur de lui ? Pourquoi Touya faisait des choses qui le blessait alors qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait ? Il resta silencieux pendant qu'ils marchaient, il contemplait juste son frère, dans son trench beige. Il était beau, le plus beau et le plus gentil de tous. Shouto était sûr qu'en grandissant, il ferait pâle figure à coté de lui.

Tout ce que Touya faisait semblait être pour lui. Et il lui répétait toujours à quel point il l'aimait. Mais était-ce bien pour de vrai ? Il était si confus... La gorge sèche, les mots voulaient sortir de sa bouche.

\- Touya...

Le plus grand se tourna vers lui avec une moue gentille.

\- Tu... Tu sais, je comprendrais si tu étais embêté par moi. Si des fois tu pensais de moi que je suis un mauvais garçon et que tu voulais me punir...

Il resta bouche bée et demanda.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le garçon serra et desserra les poings frénétiquement en regardant le sol. L'anxiété montait dans sa poitrine. Il repensa à ces nuits effrayantes durant lesquelles Touya mettait ses mains dans des endroits qui le gênait. Il pensa à ses camarades qui disaient que c'était dégoûtant d'embrasser son grand frère et à sa maîtresse qui avait dit que quelqu'un qui vous touche, n'est pas bien.

'_' Pourquoi tu me fais mal Touya... Est-ce que c'est pour me punir ? "_ Voulait-il demander. Il n'osait pas, il ne voulait pas contrarier son frère.

_" Je sais que tu es gentil grand frère, je sais que tu ne ferais jamais rien de mal consciemment, n'est-ce pas ? Donc le problème vient de moi... Dis moi que ça vient de moi. "_

L'adolescent resta prostré devant son petit frère, attendant une réponse, Shouto se sentait nerveux. Que pouvait-il dire ? Ses craintes étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Touya posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête, il en profita alors pour dire.

\- Shou... Je suis désolé.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi son frère s'excusait-il ?

\- Je devrais plus souvent prendre en compte à quel point ce qu'il c'est passé avec maman t'a bouleversé.

Ah... Mais. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Touya sembla si triste lorsqu'il ajouta.

\- Papa n'a jamais été gentil avec toi, c'est déjà une chose. Quand à maman, elle est devenue folle alors que tu étais si jeune. Elle t'aimait Shouto... Mais elle n'était pas en mesure de te le montrer comme tu en avais besoin. Et quand j'y pense ça me rend si triste... Quand je pense qu'il y a peu, tu ne savais pas ce que c'était que de vraiment recevoir de l'affection. Evidemment que tout ça doit te perturber.

Le petit écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu sais que tout ce que je veux, c'est te couvrir d'amour. Tu le mérites vraiment avec tout ce que tu as subis. Mais j'imagine que ça doit te perturber que je te chouchoute autant, parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude. Je ne me force à aucun moment à être gentil avec toi. Je le suis parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Alors tu ne dois pas être angoissé d'accord ?

Il étreignit le petit garçon contre lui.

\- Shouto. Il faut que tu me fasse confiance, il faut que tu me crois, c'est pour ton bien et rien que pour ton bien. Tout ce que je fais pour toi, je le fais pour ton bien.

Il chuchota dans son oreille.

\- Je te promet. Je te le jure...

Touya ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre lui.

\- Je ne ferais jamais rien de mal envers toi. Jamais. Donc fais moi confiance. Tu me fais confiance dis ?

Shouto resta figé dans son étreinte, les yeux grands ouverts et emplis de confusion. Doucement, les pièces de puzzle que Touya voulait lui forcer dans la tête, s'assemblèrent. Mais oui... ça devait être ça ! Il n'y avait pas pensé. Cela ne pouvait être que ça, sa maîtresse et ses camarades avaient tord, il n'y avait vraiment rien de mal non ? Tout ce mal-être qu'il ressentait, c'était juste parce qu'il était troublé par toute cette affection soudaine. Après tout, il n'avait jamais connu ça à ce point. Il ne connaissait rien !

Oui, oui, oui c'était ça. Shouto était juste totalement ignorant. Son cher grand frère qui était toujours là pour lui ne ferait jamais rien de mal. Quel idiot d'avoir pensé ça !

Touya était le grand frère. Touya devait sûrement tout savoir bien mieux.

Peut-être que si il croyait éperdument ce que Touya lui disait, il finirait par se sentir mieux. Au moins maintenant, il savait ce qui n'allait pas et il pouvait l'endurer jusqu'au jour où ça irait mieux. Penser comme ça était moins difficile oui...

Beaucoup moins difficile que de penser que son frère avait fait une mauvaise chose.

Shouto devait croire son frère, qu'est-ce que Touya aurait fait pour ne pas mériter sa confiance ?

Alors il força un sourire en se persuadant _'' ça va, je vais mieux. Ce n'est pas grave. Touya ne ferait rien de grave donc si tu souffres, c'est juste parce que tu es troublé. Mais ce n'est pas grave... Ne le blâme pas. Jamais ! Touya n'y est pour rien. ''_

Sa voix enfantine répondit.

\- Je te fais confiance grand frère.

Touya s'écarta avec satisfaction et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

\- Allez Shouto. Il ne faut plus être triste, il ne faut plus douter d'accord ?

\- J'essaierais ...

\- Tu y arriveras. Je te jure qu'un jour tu te sentira mieux. Je ferais tout pour.

Cette fois ci, Shouto sentit à nouveau une vraie vague de réconfort. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'en avait plus ressentit. Comment avait-il put croire un instant que ce que son merveilleux grand frère faisait de mauvaises choses ? Toutes les choses bizarres devaient avoir une explication. Ce qu'il ressentait devait avoir une explication. Mais même si il n'était pas encore capable de comprendre, il fallait faire confiance à Touya et c'est tout.

\- Viens faire un tour de carrousel avec moi. Tu veux ?

Le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs leva la tête en souriant.

\- D'accord grand frère.

Et Touya le laissa choisir le manège sur lequel il voulait monter. Durant l'espace d'une courte après-midi, il semblait qu'il retrouvait un peu son petit frère souriant et affectueux d'il y a quelques temps. Il suffisait simplement de le rassurer de temps en temps pour que les choses aillent bien. Il fallait juste, juste lui donner une explication de pourquoi il avait peur pour qu'il se calme et qu'il ferme les yeux sur les abus. Il était si fragilisé par ses épisodes de solitudes douloureux après le départ de sa mère.

Mais tout irait bien. Au stade où Touya en était, il était plutôt satisfait que son frère ne pose pas de questions et ne le remette pas en cause. Shouto était si docile et croyait en lui comme un religieux fanatique croyait en son dieu. Ah il en mourrait de fierté. Quand la fin de la journée approcha, les deux garçons rentrèrent à la maison. Ces derniers temps, Endeavor n'était pas énormément présent, son travail lui prenait un temps fou et comme le bon numéro deux qu'il était, il se sacrifiait entièrement à son travail, comme si sa famille n'avait qu'une piètre importance à coté de toute façon. Le plus grand n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Moins il serait là pour le gêner, et mieux ça serait. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur repas du soir, en tête à tête, Touya demanda à Shouto.

\- Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Dis moi ...

\- Oui. Merci de toujours faire de ton mieux pour moi. Répondit-il avec un sourire léger.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je suis ton grand frère. Tout ce que je fais est normal.

Encore une fois des mots gentils, des mots rassurants. Quelqu'un qui dit autant de gentilles choses ne peut qu'être bienveillant.

\- Tu dois sûrement être fatigué. Il est tard. Et papa n'est toujours pas rentré.

Touya eut un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est pas trop bien quand il n'est pas là ?

Le petit leva la tête avec une moue peu assurée, comme si, si il avait le malheur de dire oui, son père l'apprendrait et le punirait. C'était puéril pourtant, alors il répondit.

\- Ouais.

Après quoi, le petit était allé se laver avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Touya. Il souhaitait lui dire '' Bonne nuit '' avant d'aller se coucher.

Cela dit, au moment de toquer à sa porte, il fut arrêté par un frisson d'appréhension. Généralement, lorsqu'il toquait à cette porte, c'était parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, ce après quoi Touya le faisait dormir avec lui. Sauf qu'au lieu de dormir, son grand frère s'étalait sur lui, touchait son corps et passait ses lèvres et sa langue sur lui. Il recula d'un pas, la peur revenait à nouveau.

_'' Non Shouto, arrêtes un peu. C'est toi qui réagit excessivement. Tu le sais parfaitement que ça n'est pas grave. Touya t'as rassuré, tu le sais qu'il n'y a pas de raisons d'avoir peur. "_

Il déglutit et frappa à la porte et entra quand son frère l'y invita.

\- Je suis venu te dire bonne nuit grand frère.

Touya se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Il s'asseya sur son futon.

\- Viens là Shouto.

Le petit ferma doucement la porte et d'approcha lentement. Ses yeux se posèrent avec soucis sur le futon. Sa gorge était un peu serrée. Il ne devait pas avoir peur.

Touya lui ouvrit ses bras, et Shouto s'y blottit. Il posa sa petite tête contre la poitrine chaude de son frère : Il adorait les câlins comme celui-ci. Pourquoi avait-il peur de toutes les autres choses et pas de ça ? Que se passait-il pour qu'à un moment, les caresses le rendent malade et si mal à l'aise. C'était forcément bienveillant pourtant.C'était absurde.

La main de son frère se posa sur le haut de sa tête et le caressa. Gentiment. Puis les mains descendirent de sa tête jusqu'à sa nuque et à ses omoplates, jusqu'à son dos.

\- Tu es tendu petit frère... Susurra t-il. Expliques moi. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Décris moi ce que tu ressens...

\- Je...

Sa gorge était à nouveau bloquée, quand la main de Touya se posa sur ses hanches, il se sentit coincé, une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi tu es tendu ? Tu sais, même ces gestes là, je les fait parce que je t'aime. lui susurra t-il en passant sa main dans son pyjama, caressant la peau douce de ses cuisses.

Le petit déglutit. C'était des gestes affectueux. C'était des gestes affectueux ! Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il si gêné ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dire à son frère que ça le mettait mal à l'aise ? Parce que c'était justement des gestes affectueux ? Parce que les refuser allait faire de la peine à son frère ?

La main passa entre ses cuisses, une fois de plus il frotta cet endroit entre ses jambes qui lui faisait si peur. Il étouffa ses gémissements en pressant sa tête contre le t-shirt de son frère. Ce n'était pas grave non ! Touya avait expliqué que ça n'était pas méchant. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur !

\- Même ça... C'est par amour pour toi... Ajouta t-il avec ce même ton suave en caressant sans s'arrêter. C'est de l'amour. Ça ne te fais pas de bien ?

Shouto se retint et se retint de gémir. Cela n'était pas censé être effrayant, que fallait-il faire pour que toute cette peur parte ?

\- Dis moi ce que tu ressens. Je veux pouvoir t'aider. Comment te sens tu quand je touche ici ?

\- Je... Sa voix lui échappa, beaucoup trop aiguë, son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort, les doigts de Touya le pressait, le caressait. J'ai... J'ai chaud...

Les larmes perlèrent ses yeux vairons.

\- J'ai peur... Je me sens bizarre... Il mordit doucement le t-shirt de son frère pour empêcher sa voix de sortir n'importe comment. La main libre de Touya lui caressait la tête.

\- Tu as peur parce que c'est beaucoup trop d'affection pour toi d'un seul coup. Mais quand tu sera enfin guéri. Quand tu n'auras plus peur, ça te fera du bien.

Shouto sentait ses jambes trembler, il sentait arriver ce moment effrayant où il allait être mouillé.

\- Quand tu n'auras plus peur, tu aimeras ça. Tu dois me faire confiance.

Le petit ferma les yeux en grinçant des dents. C'était arrivé à nouveau, il sentait du liquide collant sur ses cuisses, c'était sale. Il transpirait, et il était fatigué.

\- Je me sens sale Touya... Ça me fatigue...

Le plus grand lui leva le menton pour l'embrasser, lui coupant la parole. Entre deux baisers Shouto murmurait faiblement.

\- Ça me fait peur grand frère... Je me sens sale...

Il n'écoutait plus, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pénétrant sa bouche avec sa langue.

_" C'est dégoûtant d'embrasser son frère... "_

Pourquoi ? Touya avait dit que c'était gentil et que c'était de l'affection... Touya savait tout, il était grand lui. Il savait bien mieux que ses camarades et que sa maîtresse.

Touya déboucla sa ceinture. Shouto avait toujours peur de regarder l'entrecuisse de son frère. '' Sa chose '' lui semblait trop grande et intimidante. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, il le plaqua contre le futon, il sentit la " chose " se presser contre son bas ventre.

Ce n'était pas méchant ! C'était pour son bien ! C'est parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être choyé ! C'était gentil ! C'était bien parce que c'était Touya qui le faisait. Mais malgré tout, oui même en forçant avec violence toutes ces pensées.

Ça faisait peur. Beaucoup trop peur.

\- Touya... Gémit-il en retenant ses larmes. Son grand frère ne l'écoutait pas. C'était peut-être égoïste, Shouto était sûrement un enfant abominable mais, il en avait assez, il était épuisé, épuisé de tout ça. Comment pouvait-il arrêter ce sentiment horrible ? Que fallait-il qu'il fasse, fallait-il être méchant avec son frère et lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait réellement malgré tout ? Touya était gentil, il lui avait dit de parler de ce qu'il ressentait, alors il pouvait parler non ? Même si c'était méchant ? Les larmes coulèrent doucement alors que le plus grand frottait son sexe contre sa propre entrejambe.

\- Grand frère... Écoutes-moi s'il te plait... Écoutes-moi ...

Touya saisit les poignets de Shouto d'une main, son frère était bien plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il sentait juste le sexe de Touya se frotter répétitivement contre lui.

\- Écoutes-moi... Sniif... Écoutes-moi...

Le plus grand ne lui répondit pas, il grognait à chaque frottement de sa peau contre la sienne, son pénis était si dur. Il finit par soupirer avec une voix inquiétante.

\- Ne t'avais-je pas dit auparavant que j'allais te montrer un jeu très amusant Shou ? Tu veux jouer avec ton grand frère ?

La peur envahit le petit une nouvelle fois, Touya mit ses doigts à sa bouche et les lécha en le regardant dans les yeux. Il était effrayant... Non Touya était gentil ! Il l'avait rassuré, et avait été si bienveillant.

Mais il était effrayant...

Il porta ses doigts mouillées entres ses cuisses tremblantes. Le garçon avait tellement horriblement peur. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter, n'importe quoi. Toutes ses craintes remontèrent violemment.

_'' C'est dégoûtant, ce n'est pas bien... Ne laisse personne te toucher Shouto. ''_ Avait-elle dit.

\- La maîtresse dit que ce que tu fais est mal ! Cria t-il avec une voix aiguë et déformée par la terreur.

Touya ne le quitta pas du regard. L'avait-il contrarié ? Peu importe. Ses doigts mouillés glissaient entre ses jambes. Non..Non...Non...

\- C'est mal ce que tu fais ! Arrêtes ! S'il te plait grand frère ! Écoutes-moi ! Pourquoi tu me fais mal ? Si tu veux mon bien, pourquoi ça fait mal ?!

\- Tu écoutes ce que d'autres personnes te dise Shouto ? Il n'y a que moi qui sache ce qui est bien où pas pour toi. Chasses ta peur. C'est de l'affection. Tu n'es juste pas habitué.

La culpabilité lui serrait la gorge autant que la peur. Touya était gentil, il devait y avoir une explication à tout ça. Shouto devait sûrement être cassé. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait beaucoup trop peur. Il sanglota de désespoir.

\- Grand frère écoutes moi... Arrêtes s'il te plait. Je t'aime, je t'aime... Ne me fais pas mal ...

Les doigts frottèrent son intimité, Touya sourit de toutes ses dents, il était effrayant, effrayant, comme si il était un loup sur le point de le mettre en pièce.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Tu es mon bon petit garçon n'est-ce pas ?

Le doigt de Touya se pressa et entra subitement à l'intérieur du petit trou serré. Shouto resta bouche bée. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- C'est chaud... C'est doux Shouto. Tu aimes ça ? Soupira t-il.

Non... C'était désagréable, ça faisait mal, il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Mais le doigt de Touya entra, s'enfonça un peu plus profondément.

\- Nooonn... Nooonn... Touya... Stop... Stooop...

Les mains de Shouto se plaquèrent contre sa bouche.

Son frère était gentil ! Son frère était une bonne personne ! Il hyperventilait.

\- J'aime pas... J'aime pas ça grand frère... Écoutes-moiiii...

Le doigt s'enfonça jusqu'au fond, Shouto le sentait comme une aiguille à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Le doigt bougea, se frottant contre sa chair. C'était bizarre, ça n'était pas bien...

\- Snif... La maîtresse dit que... c'est mal... Ne me fais pas mal... J'ai peur... S'il te plais.

Il avait la sensation dévorante d'implorer dans le vide. Pourquoi... Pourquoi...

\- Pitié... Écoutes-moi... Je t'en supplie...

Touya pressa et pressa à l'intérieur, jusqu'au moment où il toucha sa prostate.

-Ouuuh ! Le petit ferma les yeux, ses larmes rendaient sa vision flou. C'était effrayant.

\- A...Arrêtes...Arrêêêtes...

Il inspirait frénétiquement, sa tête tournait. Le doigt frottait à l'intérieur, sans s'arrêter et c'était désagréable, si désagréable. Touya souriait comme un démon, c'était son gentil grand frère mais... Mais

Mais non...

Il était terrifiant maintenant. Son grand frère était méchant !

Une violente envie de vomir le poussa à hurler.

\- ARREEEEEEETES !

Il repoussa soudainement son grand frère en se débattant de toute ses forces. Touya gronda, profondément surpris.

\- Shou... Shouto ! Restes tranquille !

Mais le petit garçon activa son alter soudainement, c'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait contre quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Il parvint à blesser Touya avec sa glace avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Sans même remettre son pantalon. Il se rua vers la salle de bain et s'enferma à clé. Ce après quoi il s'éffrondra dans l'un des coins de la salle de bain en pleurant et en tremblant. Les pas de son grand frère résonnaient dans le couloirs. La poignet s'agita. Touya éleva la voix, il semblait si contrarié.

\- Shouto ! Shouto ouvres cette porte tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Jamais le petit garçon n'avait entendu la voix de son frère lorsqu'il était en colère. Son cœur se serrait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber en morceau. La voix de l'adolescent qui grondait était à peine audible à cause de ses pleurs violents et de sa respiration hachée.

\- Shouto ouvres-moi ! Ne sois pas un mauvais garçon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Le cerveau de l'enfant bouillonnait dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il avait peur, tellement peur. Pourquoi Touya ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas être touché ? Si Touya l'aimait vraiment, pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il pas quand il disait qu'il n'aimait pas ça ?

L'adolescent souffla derrière la porte, puis ses pas s'éloignèrent doucement.

Shouto s'arrêta de pleurer au fur et à mesure, il releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il analysait le moindre bruit dans le couloir pour s'assurer que son frère était bien parti. Mais même en en ayant la certitude, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il resta figé et assit dans cette salle de bain, en regardant le sol.

Pendant presque une heure, il resta dans cette position. Tentant tant bien que mal de calmer son esprit confus et effrayé. Il réalisa petit à petit ce qu'il c'était passé.

Il avait repoussé Touya...

Était-ce bien ? Était-ce mal ? Il n'en savait rien. La maîtresse lui avait dit que personne, même son grand frère n'avait le droit de le toucher. Et Shouto savait pouvait dire avec certitude que ce que son frère faisait n'était pas agréable. Mais... Mais... Il avait repoussé Touya. Touya qui aujourd'hui encore c'était montré si gentil. Touya qui faisait tout son possible pour lui.

Tantôt Shouto aimait ce qu'il faisait, tantôt non. Quelle confusion !

Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être simple ?

Le garçon se leva avec difficulté au bout d'un certain temps. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte pour sortir et il entra dans le couloir. La peur marquait toujours son visage. Il avançait prudemment, même si c'était puéril et qu'il savait qu'il ne courait aucun danger. Quand il vit la cuisine. Il sursauta. Il entendait des bruits. Sûrement Touya en train de faire quelque chose. Il avança prudemment jusqu'à ce que sa tête atteigne l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : Touya était en train de nettoyer son bras, une large entaille sanglante fendait sa peau blanche. Il ne semblait pas souffrir en épongeant le sang, il avait seulement l'air contrarié. Le petit garçon déglutit et son corps fut secoué par un frisson très désagréable. Il ne put s'empêcher d'appeler son frère avec soucis quand à sa blessure.

\- Tou... Touya ?

Le plus grand se figea et se tourna vers le plus jeune. L'estomac de Shouto se retourna douloureusement à cause du regard froid qu'il reçu de la part de son grand frère. Il leva doucement le bras pour lui montrer la blessure.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu me détestait au point de vouloir me faire tant de mal... Shouto. Tu aurais pu me tuer... Tu me hais tant que ça ?

Le petit sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Alors cette blessure, c'était bien lui qui la lui avait faite.

\- Je.. Je... Je...

\- Ça me rend... Très triste. Dit-il en baissant le yeux. Puis il termina de faire son bandage et s'en alla sans regarder son petit frère en lâchant sèchement.

\- Puisque tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne t'embêterais plus.

Shouto le regarda partir sans rien dire. Son corps ne voulait plus bouger. Il avait l'impression d'être gelé sur place. Une horrible pensée commença à le submergé.

_'' Tu as blessé ton grand frère...''_

_''Tu as blessé la seule personne qui est gentille avec toi...''_

_''Tu as blessé Touya... Comme maman t'a blessé toi.''_

Il tomba sur les genoux avec une pensée horrible.

_'' Est-ce que que je suis en train de devenir fou comme maman ? "_

Une violente vague de culpabilité lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

_" Mais à quoi je pensais ? Touya est si gentil ! Si gentil ! "_

Il serra les dents en sanglotant silencieusement.

_" Le seul problème ici... C'est moi... "_


	9. Brother's trust

Attention, voici le chapitre 9. Warnings : Ce Chapitre contient un viol sur un enfant. C'est sûrement l'un des plus horrible, donc si vous êtes sensible ne le lisez pas.

Les reviews :

Miss Yuki 66 : La comparaison entre Shouto et un jouet cassé est totalement pertinente. C'est un peu ce qu'il est. Avec la négligence qu'il subit au quotidien, la manipulation psychologique de son frère sur lui et sa façon de pensée ou il se déprécie constamment, il n'est pas vraiment traité comme un être humain, il est plus proche de l'objet que du petit garçon dont on prend soin et qu'on écoute.

Oui, malheureusement pour Shouto, les mots de la maîtresse n'ont fait que le perturber encore plus plutôt que de l'avertir et lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il est trop jeune, trop facile à manipuler, et il est déjà habitué à vivre dans un quotidien fait d'abus. Il refuse ses avertissements, encore une fois parce qu'il préfère croire que Touya est innocent et merveilleux plutôt que de le remettre en question.

Voir ton ressentit à propos de Fuyumi m'a fait sourire XD. Tu verras bien assez vite qu'elle n'aura pas du tout un bon rôle dans cette histoire car... Je ne l'aime pas. Mais alors pas du tout ! Dans le manga canon, son comportement me fait froncer les sourcils au point où j'en attrape des rides ! Pour une jeune femme de 22 ans, elle se comporte de façon stupide et immature ! ( Et mon dieu... Ne va pas lire le light novel n°1, tu risquerais de tomber des nues. ) Je pourrais expliquer pendant des heures pourquoi la Fuyumi canon est un personnage pourri, mais on va se concentrer sur l'histoire hein ^^'... Bref, attends toi à ce qu'elle se comporte de façon aberrante. Tu ne vas sûrement pas l'aimer...

Malheureusement, cette petite rébellion est ce pourquoi Shouto va devenir encore plus docile. Je peux d'hors et déjà t'affirmer que ton pré-sentiment est juste.

C'est drôle parce que quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre 9, je pensais que Shouto ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, mais j'ai quand même réussi à aller dans le plus extrême par la suite. Vraiment, Ecrire cette fanfic m'a vraiment démoralisée. Et maintenant que je la reposte, elle me démoralise encore une fois.

Oui je voyais Touya avec des cheveux rouges. A cause de l'animé on va dire. Mais maintenant que tu le dis. Cela aurait peut-être été mieux de le décrire avec des cheveux blancs... ( Je dis ça car, cette fanfic à une suite qui s'appelle Healing, dans cette suite, Natsuo revient chez lui après de longues années d'absences. Et dans cette suite, le comparatif entre Natsuo et Touya a son importance. Mais bon, après, les cheveux sont un détail négligeable. )

Merci encore de poster des reviews ^^. Je les accueille toutes avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Il semblait qu'il se passait, ce que Shouto craignait le plus au monde. Touya s'éloignait de lui depuis ce qu'il c'était passé dans la chambre. Depuis qu'il avait fait cette '' crise '' et qu'il avait repoussé Touya en le blessant au passage. La honte qu'il éprouvait quand à cette blessure était insupportable, il se sentait comme le pire des monstres.

Quand Endeavor était rentré et qu'il avait vu Touya, le bras enroulé dans un bandage, il avait levé un sourcil avec curiosité sans pour autant poser de question. Il s'en fichait complètement et ça rendait Shouto encore plus triste. Il avait l'impression de mériter une terrible punition pour ce qu'il avait fait. Quand il s'était retrouvé à nouveau seul avec Touya, ce dernier ne lui parlait plus. Quand il fallait le soigner après l'entrainement, il n'y avait plus ni chaleur, ni intimité dans ses gestes : Touya ne le regardait plus, ne souriait plus. l'enfant avait une boule de honte dans la gorge. A chaque touché de son frère sur lui, il sentait les larmes venir, espérant de toute ses forces de recevoir un câlin, un mot ou un regard. Mais il n'avait rien de tout cela, juste le silence et le froid insupportable. C'était comme au temps où c'était sa mère qui s'occupait de lui. Ce temps où elle sombrait dans la folie et où elle avait commencé à mettre des barrières entre elle et lui.

Sûrement que Touya ne l'aimait plus. Il avait déjà prévu cette possibilité, mais c'était normal après tout. Shouto avait tout gâché. Il avait gâché les efforts de son frère, il avait gâché son propre bonheur et celui de son aîné. Il avait tout gâché, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Comment avait-il pu blesser Touya, alors qu'il était la dernière personne au monde à mériter cela ?

Touya avait était forcé par Endeavor dans le rôle de sa mère, néanmoins, il avait fait tout son possible pour trouver des moyen de lui faire plaisir. Alors qu'au fond, il ne lui devait rien, il n'avait jamais été obligé d'être si gentil avec lui. Touya était son frère, il n'était ni sa mère, ni son père. Il endossait un rôle difficile qu'il ne devait normalement pas avoir sur les épaules. Mais il l'avait fait avec le sourire. La moindre des choses aurait été que Shouto soit le plus gentil, le plus reconnaissant possible. Mais il avait hurlé sur lui pour qu'il arrête de le toucher, et il l'avait attaqué avec son alter. Il l'avait brutalement attaqué comme son père le faisait quand il le frappait et comme sa mère l'avait fait sous un coup de folie.

La folie ...

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, Shouto était en train de devenir fou comme sa mère. Où alors, était-il en train de devenir comme son père ? C'était logique après tout ! Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était dégoûtant, qu'il ressemblait à son père. Était-ce ça ? Était-il en train de se changer en monstre cruel qui faisait le mal partout autour de lui ?

Les dents de Shouto claquèrent, la terreur, la solitude et l'angoisse le rendait malade. La voix de l'insécurité qu'il avait dans la tête répéta et répéta.

_'' Je t'avais pourtant dit non ? Que tu allais finir seul...''_

Non, c'était trop insupportable... Il avait besoin de Touya... Touya était parfait, gentil, bienveillant, pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ? Quel erreur ! Tout ça parce qu'il était égoïste ! Touya lui avait pourtant dit que c'était normal qu'il se sente aussi mal. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être choyé ! Alors qu'il lui avait dit ça, il l'avait quand même repoussé ! Comment avait-il pu ?

La culpabilité et la honte avait chassé la peur et la méfiance. C'était beaucoup plus douloureux que tout autre chose de se dire qu'il avait fait du tord à son merveilleux grand frère, que peut-être il n'aurait plus jamais ni mots gentils, ni câlins. Son frère ne l'aimait plus alors que lui continuait de l'aimer de toute ses forces à l'intérieur, c'était comme avec sa mère : Il l'aimait tant mais ça n'était plus réciproque. C'était douloureux comme l'enfer.

L'appétit et la force le quittèrent durant les jours qui suivirent. Plus de mots encourageant avant qu'il n'aille à l'école, plus de bento amusant à manger le midi. Des fois en pleins cours, pendant que la maîtresse dictait la leçon. Shouto s'arrêtait d'écrire, il se sentait faible. Si faible. Le monde s'affadissait autour de lui.

_" A quoi bon faire des efforts à l'école ? A quoi bon manger ? A quoi bon être fort ? "_ Il n'y aurait personne derrière lui pour exprimer une quelconque fierté. Il était misérable, inutile. Son existence était insignifiante...

Son père était très mécontent de lui.

\- Tu aurais du avoir la note maximale à ce devoir ! Tu n'as pas du tout travaillé ! Tu n'es qu'un âne ! Avait-il grondé en le giflant.

Shouto était tombé sur le sol, se tenant la joue. Il avait si honte, si honte... Il se sentait stupide et inutile. Et Touya ne venait plus lui dire bonne nuit le soir.

Shouto faisait des cauchemars, au début de temps en temps, et puis presque chaque soir. A un tel point qu'il avait peur de dormir. Il était exténué, il avait tellement envie d'aller voir son grand frère.

Mais il savait que Touya ne serait pas content, lui. Touya ne voulait sûrement pas être dérangé par un sale gosse qui avait osé le blesser. Shouto se sentait infâme et il n'avait pas le droit d'aller le voir. Non, il méritait de rester tout seul dans sa chambre, et de ne pas être capable de dormir, ravalant ses larmes pendant de longues heures. Son corps gelant doucement au fil des jours qu'il passait dans la plus abominable des solitudes.

L'idée qu'il était un enfant abominable s'ancra de plus en plus fortement dans sa tête, et au contraire, la pensée que Touya avait pu possiblement faire une mauvaise chose s'effaça. Non, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Touya l'avait touché, c'était frotté contre lui, il avait... Mit son doigt... à l'intérieur... Mais ce n'était pas grave ! Il avait répété tout le temps que c'était normal et que Shouto devait juste se calmer et s'y habituer. Mais il n'avait pas écouté. C'était lui le problème. C'est lui que sa mère avait désigné comme étant répugnant, c'est lui que son père passait son temps à gronder et à insulter, c'était ses camarades qui lui avaient dit qu'il était dégoûtant, c'est lui qui avait blessé et déçu Touya.

Shouto était si bête et si détestable.

\- Relèves-toi ! Lui criait son père.

L'entrainement était trop dur. Le petit savait qu'il allait être blessé, et son grand frère ne prendrait pas la peine de le soigner affectueusement. Il ne le méritait pas, seul les gentils enfants sont choyés. Lui, il n'était qu'un tas d'ordures...

\- Lèves-toi Shouto ! Où je vais te donner une bonne raison de rester couché !

L'enfant se releva avec difficulté, le front couvert de sueur. Il en avait assez, il était si fatigué de tout ça. Son père était tellement en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ces derniers jours ? Tu te ramollis ! Espèce de fainéant ! Tu ne travailles plus en cour ! Tu ne fais plus d'efforts pendant l'entrainement ! Tu néglige totalement tes devoirs ! Quelle honte !

En effet, avec toute la force que l'amour de Touya lui apportait qui avait a présent disparut, Shouto se sentait faible comme si il était constamment affublé de poids sur ses jambes et ses bras. Il voulait juste s'allonger sur le sol et ne plus bouger. Pourquoi tout était si dur ?

\- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas être sérieux, je ne ferais pas de quartier et pas de pitié.

C'était la douloureuse routine, si Shouto ne s'entraînait pas comme son père le voulait, ce dernier portait des coups impitoyables. Si il avait le malheur de ne pas éviter, il était sûr de saigner...

Et c'est ce qui arriva.

Il était beaucoup trop épuisé pour être assez rapide, une droite lui arriva en plein visage. Il était épuisé, le sang jaillit de son nez, tacha le sol, tombant à ses pieds. Dès qu'il vit le rouge salir le plancher, une vague de pensées douloureuses l'assaillirent.

_'' Touya ne soignera pas ça. ''_

Son père lui tordit le poignet.

_'' Touya ne lui ferait pas de bisou magique pour que la douleur parte. ''_

La main énorme d'Endeavor s'écrasa dans son estomac.

_'' Touya ne lui donnerait pas de mots doux. ''_

Sa respiration se coupa momentanément avant qu'il ne vomisse sur le sol, s'étouffant en se tenant le ventre, avec cette terrible sensation de coup de poignard dans son abdomen. Son père l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira dessus, Shouto ne put retenir ses larmes.

\- Tu me fais honte. Vociféra l'homme avec mépris, avant de lui écraser la tête dans son propre vomi, l'humiliant en répétant à quel point il était misérable. Shouto sanglota misérablement, la gorge brûlante, attaqué par l'acide, le corps entier douloureux, faible, exténué, la gorge serrée.

\- Arrêtes papa... Arrêtes... S'il te plait...

_'' Tu me fais honte... Tu me fais honte, tu es inutile. ''_

Les mots de son père le lacéraient et le tourmentait alors qu'il implorait faiblement. Et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est qu'après, son grand frère ne vienne pour lui.

_" Mais Touya ne te félicitera pas. Touya ne te consolera pas. Touya ne t'aime plus. Arrêtes d'attendre de lui qu'il soit si gentil alors que tu l'as repoussé et que tu as été si infect... "_

Le petit pleura et pleura, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, il eut du mal a respirer, son père écrasait sa tête sur le sol, l'odeur nauséabonde du vomi lui attaquait les narines, se mélangeant avec celle du sang qui coulait de son visage. Il était sale, depuis quelque temps, il ne se sentait que sale, répugnant, horrible.

Sa vision se brouilla, il souhaitait ne jamais avoir repoussé Touya. Si seulement il avait été plus malin, si seulement il s'était gentiment laissé faire, Touya serait venue après l'entrainement et lui aurait offert des câlins et des bisous. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas. A la place du réconfort, il y avait toute cette douleur, si insupportable que les maigres forces qui lui restaient s'échappaient sous forme de larmes, tout devenait sombre. Il était fatigué. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance fut la porte du dojo.

Il espéra pendant un instant que Touya l'attendait juste derrière pour l'accueillir.

* * *

Il était seize heure quand Shouto se réveilla. Il sorti de l'inconscience doucement, en papillonnant des yeux. Au début, il ne sentit pas grand chose à part le froid glacial qui le collait depuis quelques jours. Mais juste après, il grimaça.

Il était dans son lit, et tout son corps était douloureux, comme si on lui avait roulé dessus avec un rouleau compresseur. Il porta la main à son visage et il geignit.

Il lui semblait qu'il était enflé. Son ventre était toujours douloureux, ainsi que son nez, le haut de son crâne, ses bras, ses jambes... En fait, il avait mal partout.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Endeavor ne l'avait pas battu comme ça. La dernière fois, c'était quand sa mère venait juste de partir. A ce constat, le petit garçon se sentait effrayé, c'était comme si l'histoire se répétait.

Comme Touya avait été si gentil et encourageant, il c'était sentit fort pendant un moment, il avait su combler du mieux qu'il avait pu, les attentes de son père. Mais avec leur dispute, Shouto avait totalement perdu ses forces et ça avait énormément fâché Endeavor, c'était la même chose quand sa mère était parti. Shouto s'était soudainement retrouvé seul et toute ses forces avaient fondues. Il s'était sentit faible et épuisé. Tout était en train de recommencer.

Il se leva faiblement. Son cœur était lourd. Il sortit de sa chambre en titubant et quand il fut dans le couloir, il se figea. Il se tourna vers le hall où se trouvait la chambre de son frère. A cet heure, ce dernier était encore au lycée et le petit était fut prit d'une furieuse envie d'aller dans sa chambre. Il avança et hésita à entrer, contemplant la porte avec des yeux sombres et tourmentés. Cette porte qu'il avait tant de fois ouvertes pour chercher le réconfort de son frère. Il ne pensait plus aux abus, aux gestes effrayants. Juste à son aîné qui lui manquait et qui lui avait offert tant d'affection. Son cœur battait plus vite. Il toucha la poignet et ouvrit pour entrer. Il avança prudemment dans la pièce, les sourcils froncé, crispés, bloqués dans une expression triste. Il approcha le futon avant de se laisser tomber doucement dessus. Les draps étaient doux et portaient l'odeur de Touya. Le petit garçon senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il saisit les draps et s'emmitoufla dedans en fermant les yeux. Il tenta d'imaginer juste un instant que Touya dormait à coté de lui. Il aurait tout donné pour que ça soit le cas. Il souffla, les larmes froides piquait les égratignures qu'il avait sur les joues et son nez était douloureux quand il reniflait.

Il ouvrit les yeux en soupirant et son regard se porta sur l'armoire entrouverte. Il haussa un sourcil. Il vit un genre de bazar à l'intérieur. Prit de curiosité, il se leva doucement avant de s'avancer vers le meuble, puis il l'ouvrit.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang d'un coup: Il y avait une valise ouverte, avec des affaires jetées dedans, des vêtements, des objets personnels et tout un tas d'autres choses. Cette valise n'était pas là avant. C'était récent. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

La lèvre du petit garçon trembla. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Pourquoi Touya avait préparé une valise ? Pourquoi d'un coup ? Ah mais oui c'est vrai ! Shouto l'avait repoussé, il avait été méchant et ignoble avec lui.

Est-ce que Touya voulait partir ?

-Oh... Oh non... L'enfant sentit sa gorge se serrer, il avait l'impression d'être malade d'un seul coup.

Oh non... Touya voulait partir. Non, Touya allait partir !

Tout se répétait. Comme avec sa mère. Touya s'en irait maintenant qu'il le dé partirait et il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Toute l'histoire se répétait comme une malédiction !

Et Shouto allait à nouveau être seul, comme si il était en enfer.

Il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et il sursauta. Il se rua hors de la chambre, courant dans le couloir et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Il entrouvrit la porte, la poitrine prête à exploser de ses battements de cœur furieux : Touya était là. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre silencieusement, il avait l'air si contrarié.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'écarquillèrent. Touya était tellement contrarié par tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait avoir l'horrible impression qu'il avait gâché son énergie pour rien, qu'il avait mit toute ses forces dans le fait de choyer Shouto pour qu'il soit heureux, pour qu'au final, son petit frère soit décevant, méchant et ingrat. Le petit garçon fut envahi par l'horreur la plus totale.

Il referma la porte, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Il marcha comme un zombie jusque la douche, enleva ses vêtement avec lenteur et fatigue. Puis il alluma le jet avant de se laisser tomber mollement contre la parois froide et carrelée.

Il enroula ses mains autour de lui, les yeux toujours aussi exorbités d'horreur, comme si ils allaient s'éjecter hors de ses orbites.

_'' Touya va partir. Touya va m'abandonner. ''_

Non, tout mais pas ça. Pas l'abandon. Pas encore. Il ne savait vraiment pas si il allait y survivre une deuxième fois.

Shouto commença a se balancer doucement, frénétiquement. Il tremblait et sa poitrine était douloureuse.

Il aimait tant son frère. Ce dernier lui avait pourtant donné tout ce qu'il lui avait manqué. Pourquoi cela devait-il se finir ainsi ?

Des visions affreuses défilèrent dans son esprit. Son grand frère qui prenait ses affaires, Shouto qui hurlait et qui pleurait en tenant la valise de son frère avec ses mains faibles dans une tentative vaine et puérile de le retenir. En suppliant en criant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

_'' Ne pars pas ! Ne pars pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas !"_

Touya ne le regardait plus, ne lui souriait plus, il avançait sans que Shouto ne puisse le retenir. Si il voulait vraiment partir, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'un enfant faible puisse l'en empêcher.

_" Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonnes pas ! Grand frère je t'aime ! Je suis désolé ! Ne pars pas ! "_

Il pleurait de toute ses forces en hurlant comme si on lui prenait tout ce qu'il possédait. Et pourtant son grand frère ne le regardait pas. Ses pas l'emmenait au loin et Shouto avait beau enfoncer ses ongles dans la valise, ses doigts lâchaient prise, et Touya partait et il hurlait en le suppliant et en suppliant.

Mais Touya partait, même si ça le tuait.

Il avait brisé le cœur de Touya.

Tout était de sa faute.

La nuit arriva et les visions affreuses ne le quittèrent pas. A aucun moment, ce poids abominable qu'il avait à l'intérieur ne le laissa respirer. C'était comme si la fin du monde arrivait lentement. Shouto serrait ses draps de toute ses forces, si fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Et à aucun moment ses yeux rougis ne se fermèrent. La tension était insoutenable. Quand est-ce que ça arriverait ? Quand est-ce que son frère allait partir ? Il ne le reverrait sûrement plus jamais. Et Shouto allait mourir lentement avec son père qui le battait, s'épuisant chaque jour un peu plus de ne pas recevoir la moindre once d'amour jusqu'à ce que son cœur soit si sec et ratatiné qu'il ne meurt tout seul dans son coin. Misérable et inutile. Abandonné par sa mère, par son frère parce qu'il était trop laid, trop méchant, trop mauvais.

Et Touya allait partir... Seul ce moment qui arriverait prochainement lui restait dans l'esprit. Tout ça par sa faute. Il aimait tellement Touya, tout son corps tremblait, il avait envie de hurler qu'il était désolé, de courir voir son frère et de le supplier de toute ses forces de ne pas partir tant qu'il pouvait le faire.

Les larmes montèrent à nouveau. Il était si faible à pleurer tout le temps comme un enfant stupide.

Il ne s'était même pas excuser d'avoir blesser son frère. Evidemment c'était parce qu'il avait eu trop honte pour lui parler, mais Touya devait percevoir cela comme de la méchanceté, de l'ignorance. Il se sentait infect.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'approcher Touya et de le déranger après ce qu'il avait osé lui faire.

Il se haïssait.

Il ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés de colère contre lui. Il se haïssait tellement.

Touya n'a jamais rien voulu d'autre que de faire du bien, et pourtant, Shouto l'avait blessé. Puis il ne s'était même pas excuser.

Il serra les dents de rage contre lui même, la première larme coula le long de son nez. Il se haïssait plus que tout au monde. Sa mère avait raison, il était répugnant.

Et Touya allait partir. Il s'en irait pour toujours comme elle. Et il n'allait rien faire pour l'en empêcher ?

Il sauta hors de son futon, prit d'une soudaine frénésie incontrôlable et se rua hors de sa chambre sans desserrer les dents. Il courra et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Touya. La lumière était allumé dans le noir sous la porte. Il toqua vivement sans même hésiter.

Et Touya ouvrit. Ce dernier fut profondément surprit quand il sentit une poigne s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la tête de Shouto se poser contre lui. D'une voix pitoyable et brisée, l'enfant sanglota.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis... tellement... Tellement désolé... Désolé... Désolé...

Touya fronça les sourcils en reculant et ferma rapidement la porte. Il demanda d'une voix sans émotion.

\- Shouto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le petit se serra contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé... Si désolé de t'avoir blessé ! Mon grand frère...Comment ai-je pu te blesser ? Je m'en veut tellement ! Pardon ! Pardonnes-moi Touya, pitié !

Le plus grand ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Shouto aussi désespéré et aussi abattu, on aurait dit un enfant au bord de l'enfer qui suppliait pour le pardon.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas Shouto. Tu me l'a bien fait comprendre.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Je suis désolé !

Il renifla douloureusement.

\- J'aurais dut t'écouter ! J'aurais dut être sage ! Tu as été si gentil ! Tu ne méritais pas ça ! Je suis un mauvais frère ! Je te demande pardon ! Pardon ! Ne t'en va pas je t'en supplie !

\- Comment sais tu que je comptais m'en aller ?

Shouto sentit la honte l'étreindre. En plus de ça, il avait eu raison, Touya avait vraiment prévu de partir.

\- Je... J'ai vu la valise... Je suis désolé... Oh mon dieu je suis tellement... Tellement mauvais...

Le plus grand se dirigea vers le futon alors que l'enfant restait accroché à lui, il s'asseya doucement, son frère installé sur ses genoux. Il n'avait en fait, jamais réellement prévu de partir. Il s'était juste douté que Shouto allait fouiller dans ses affaires et il avait donc préparé cette petite mise en scène. Il avait su à l'avance que ça allait le mortifier.

Et maintenant, son bon petit garçon croyant s'excusait d'avoir mal agit. C'était tout ce que Touya avait voulu.

Il répondit.

\- Tu me détestes. Je ne veux pas te déranger...

\- Non je ne te déteste pas. Je t'aime... Je t'aime de toute mes forces !

\- Ce qui c'est passé m'a fait tant de peine tu sais.

Le cœur de Shouto se retourna : Il avait fait tellement mal à Touya. Il se haïssait de toute ses forces.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas te faire de la peine, tu ne mérites pas ça. Je ne le ferais plus !

Il serra le t-shirt de Touya entre ses doigts.

\- Je suis mauvais comme papa... Je suis fou comme maman, je suis tellement... Tellement mauvais... Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ferais des efforts je te jure ! Si je te perd je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir ! Je me sens si faible sans toi ...

Le goût des larmes était omniprésent dans sa bouche.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me rattraper... Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour être un meilleur frère. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas ça... Je te promet que je vais changer...

La main de Touya se posa sur le haut de son crâne et le caressa : C'était si gentil... Si bienfaisant. Shouto crevait après ce genre de geste.

\- Je suis si triste petit frère. Tout ce qu'il c'est passé m'a fait très mal. Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes vraiment. Tu n'aimes pas quand je te touche.

\- Mais ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi !

Le petit garçon leva ses yeux larmoyant, il tremblait en répondant avec un ton mêlant souffrance et panique.

\- C'est toi, tu as raison ! Tu as toujours raison ! C'est moi, je ne suis pas habitué ! J'aurais du rester sage ! Je suis... Je suis...

Il hyperventilait.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Je ne dirais plus rien je te jure ! Je serais un bon garçon ! Je serais sage ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux tout le temps ! Si c'est toi alors c'est forcément bien ! Je ferais tout, tout, tout pour que tu me pardonnes ! Laisses moi une chance ! Pitié... Je ne veux pas te perdre Touya ! Si je te perd... Je ne sais pas si je m'en sortirais... J'ai besoin de toi...

L'adolescent entre-ferma les yeux.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Tu aimes ton grand frère pour de vrai ?

Le petit hocha la tête en s 'accrochant à lui.

\- Oui ! Tu es la seule personne qui soit gentille Touya ! Tu es le meilleur des grand frère ! Non ! Tu es la meilleure personne tout court !

Il demanda alors suavement.

\- Tu veux bien me donner un baiser ?

Shouto renifla en ressuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche, il se redressa pour se dépêcher de faire ce que son frère lui avait demandé.

Embrasser son frère était bizarre, mais il le faisait et c'était bien, parce que c'était un geste d'amour et il aimait Touya plus que tout au monde. Donc il posa ses lèvres humides de larmes sur les siennes, en fermant les yeux. Il ferait tout... Tout pour que son frère lui pardonne. Il pouvait bien tout supporter, sauf être abandonné encore.

Touya passa sa main dans les cheveux fins et colla leurs bouches profondément l'une contre l'autre. C'était bizarre, mais au moins Shouto recevait un geste d'amour de la part de son frère. Touya lui donnait une chance, il ne le méritait pourtant pas. Mais son grand frère était si gentil. Il avait tant de chance, pourquoi avait-il été si méchant ? Il se haïssait.

Touya s'écarta et souffla.

\- Je veux que tu me donne un baiser comme je les aimes. Donnes m'en un pour me prouver que tu m'aimes.

Si Touya le demandait, il devait le faire, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser après ce qu'il avait osé faire. Alors le petit garçon ouvrit la bouche et sortit la langue pour la frotter contre celle de son grand frère.

C'était bizarre, mais après toutes les horribles choses qu'il avait éprouvé ces derniers jours, ça n'était vraiment, vraiment pas grave. Au moins Touya le prenait dans ses bras.

Le plus grand le plaqua contre le futon en assaillant la bouche du petit avec sa langue, roulant sur son petit corps vulnérable et sentant une vague de perversité éveiller sa virilité. Tout avait parfaitement marché. Il avait laissé Shouto s'autodétruire durant ces derniers jours, et maintenant, il savait plus que jamais au combien il avait besoin de lui. Touya était vital pour lui. Maintenant qu'il était totalement brisé, il savait qu'il était prêt. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire et qu'il ne se plaindrait pas, qu'il ne le repousserait pas.

Il souriait.

La langue de Touya quitta la bouche de son frère pour lui chatouiller le cou et les clavicules. Son pénis était déjà dur, et Shouto était complètement offert à lui. Le bonheur de le savoir prêt était absolument divin.

\- Tu m'aimes Shouto ? Même si tu détestes quand je t'enlève tes vêtements ?

Le petit sanglota.

\- Je ... Je ne déteste rien si c'est toi... Je t'aime plus que tout. Je serais sage... Je serais sage je te le promet.

La main du plus grand attrapa le pyjama du garçon et l'enleva. Il lui retirait ses vêtements, comme si il retirait l'emballage d'un bonbon. Il était vulnérable et totalement docile, et Touya allait enfin être uni avec son âme-sœur. Il allait enfin pouvoir soulager cette envie malsaine qu'il avait contenu jusqu'à présent.

Sa langue lécha le long de sa poitrine, jusqu'à son nombril. Il joua avec, plongeant dedans tandis que ses mains qui déshabillait le bas du corps du petit, caressaient aussi ses hanches.

A nouveau, Shouto sentait ces sensations effrayantes, mais il pouvait les supporter, il le devait, c'était son devoir alors qu'il avait été si mauvais avec son frère. Et comparé à toutes ces choses horribles qu'il avait ressentit ces derniers jours, ça allait. Il pouvait endurer la honte et la sensation d'être sale. C'était pas si grave, parce que Touya voulait faire ça donc il avait raison.

Les mains de Touya pressaient entre ses fesses, tandis que la langue de son frère se retrouva une fois de plus entre ses jambes. Caressant cette zone si sensible entre ses cuisses, le faisant crier, gémir, l'épuisant, le faisant bouillir de l'intérieur et se convulser à l'extérieur.

\- Anhh... Anhh !... Huuuu !

Il avait chaud, si chaud ! Mais il n'avait pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit. Si Touya faisait ça, ça devait forcément être une bonne chose. Touya ne faisait que des bonnes choses.

La langue tournait entre ses cuisses, la bouche de Touya le mangeait, les bruits qu'il faisait était bizarres. La sensation était si forte, si brûlante.

\- Annnh ! ANNNH !

A nouveau les doigts de Touya glissait entre ses jambes, et l'un se pressa pour entrer. Une fois de plus, le doigts allait et venait en lui. C'était douloureux et ça faisait peur.

Mais ce que son père lui faisait était beaucoup plus douloureux, et imaginer son frère partir faisait beaucoup plus peur. Donc il allait tenir le coup. Touya murmurait.

\- Dis le je t'en supplie. Dis moi que tu aimes bien quand je te touches. C'est toute mon affection. Tu aimes mon affection n'est-ce pas ?

Non, il n'aimait pas. Tout ça lui faisait peur, c'était humiliant et douloureux, mais ça c'était à cause de lui-même, parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à l'affection. Touya voulait juste lui donner son affection. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour se rattraper et faire plaisir à son merveilleux grand frère. Alors bien que sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots, il répondit.

\- O..Oui Touya... Oui... J'aime ça... Tu es... Si gentil...

Et le plus grand, profondément satisfait, enfonça un deuxième doigt, Shouto rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant. C'était désagréable et effrayant.

Mais il allait le supporter.

Touya le doigta et le doigta en lui ordonnant.

\- Dis que tu aimes Shouto. S'il te plait fait moi plaisir. Répète-le, dis que tu aimes ça.

Et le petit serra les dents, répondant positivement malgré la douleur, malgré la peur.

\- Oui... Oui... Oh... Grand frère j'aime ça... Tu es gentil... Si gentil Touya... Je suis si... Si désolé...

Et puis les doigts se retirèrent. Le moment que Shouto avait tant redouté allait arrivé.

Touya se redressa, il souriait maintenant. Il était effrayant mais il souriait et ça c'était bien.

Il déboutonna son pantalon, enleva son caleçon. Sa grande '' chose '' était dressé contre son ventre, elle était grande, si grande... Touya le prit par les cuisses en plaçant ''sa chose'' entre ses fesses. Et une vague de peur envahit le plus jeune. Il avait déjà mal avant même qu'il ne fasse ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Oooh Shouto... Je t'aime tellement petit frère. Je veux juste te montrer la plus grande marque d'amour qu'il soit.

Les yeux de Shouto étaient embrouillés de larmes, à tel point que tout était un peu flou. Il avait tellement peur que ça avait presque l'air irréel. Mais ça allait ! Il allait l'endurer, pour Touya.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas plus grande marque d'affection que ça. Et je te la donne à toi. Tu me promet que tu aimeras mon affection ? Tu me fais confiance dis ?

Oui... Shouto lui faisait confiance, il pouvait même lui donner son âme si il voulait. Il préférait tout à part contrarier son frère. Il préferait tout, même mourir.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Tu aimes ton grand frère ? Tu me fais confiance ?

Même si la peur lui déchirait les entrailles avant même que Touya ne le fasse, il répondit d'une voix faible et brisée.

\- Je te fais confiance... Je t'aime Touya...

L'aîné sourit, il pressa le bout de son pénis contre le petit trou étroit.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon petit Shouto.

Son pénis entra lentement, lentement en lui. Il le pénétra avec lenteur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au fond, tout au fond de lui, bien enserré dans sa chaleur, il souffla.

\- Ah mon dieu... Shouto mon bon petit garçon... Tu es si doux et si chaud... Comme je t'aime.

Shouto coupa sa respiration et ferma les yeux, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent même de couler momentanément.

Ça faisait mal.

Chaque seconde où il sentait son frère entrer un peu plus dans son corps faisait de plus en plus mal. Mais il ne fallait pas crier, il ne fallait pas le faire savoir à Touya. Même si sentir son frère entrer à l'intérieur de lui faisait mal comme jamais il n'avait sentie de telle douleur.

\- Ah... ah... Il hoqueta douloureusement, ça faisait mal... Tellement mal.

La sueur se développa sur son front. ça faisait beaucoup trop mal...

Mais Touya était content au moins. Touya était bouillant, imbriqué entre ses petites cuisses, son bassin était collé contre le sien, il était entièrement en lui.

\- Annh mon petit frère... Tu es un bon garçon...

Il se retira lentement, Shouto sentit son cœur se remettre à battre quand il se retira doucement. Seulement il s'enfonça à nouveau, et c'était douloureux. Il le fit à plusieurs reprises, se retirant, puis s'enfonçant, se retirant puis s'enfonçant. La douleur était abominable mais Touya semblait heureux et c'est tout ce qui importait.

\- Ah tu es si doux... Quelle douceur... Quelle douceur merveilleuse...

Shouto avait si mal, c'était comme recevoir un coup de poignard entre ses cuisses. Aucun mots ne put sortir de sa bouche mit à part des hoquets douloureux et aiguës tant il se retenait de crier et de dire à quel point il avait mal.

Touya accéléra doucement son rythme, tenant fermement ses hanches. Il gémissait, grognait, il avait l'air si heureux au moins.

Shouto se retenait, il n'avait pas le droit de montrer à quel point il avait mal. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il serrait les doigts, le corps tremblant et figé de terreur et de douleur, ses cuisses douloureusement écartées, secoué par chaque coup de rein de son frère en lui.

Ça rendait son frère heureux, donc ce n'était pas grave si ça lui faisait si mal à lui. C'était bien. C'était l'affection de Touya.

Et pourtant les larmes déferlèrent à nouveau sur ses joues, son cœur se serrait et se serrait plus fort à chaque coup de reins, chaque fois qu'il sentait la chose de son frère pousser et pousser en lui. Le brûlant à l'intérieur. Chaque coup en lui semblait l'amener de plus en plus près au bord de la mort tant la douleur était abominable. Mais c'était bien, et ça faisait du bien à Touya, donc il devait le supporter.

\- Aiiiie... Aiiie... Il gémissait faiblement à chaque fois que son frère accélérait.

ça faisait mal. Tellement mal, il était déchiré de l'intérieur. Mais au moins Touya ne partirait pas. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Ah mon bon petit frère... Aaaah... Aaaahhh... Tu es un si gentil garçon... C'est si bon d'être en toi...Ton grand frère t'aime... Répétait-il frénétiquement en allant et en venant en lui. Shouto devait être content de recevoir de gentils mots.

Non.

A nouveau, il redevenait égoïste, il n'aimait pas ça alors que son frère le lui faisait pour son bien. C'était une marque d'affection de son frère, son frère qui était parfait et bienveillant. Son frère qui avait toujours raison ! Si il avait mal, c'était de sa propre faute, il avait été si ignoble ces dernier temps que c'était sûrement une punition du destin si il souffrait le martyre en cet instant. Il méritait de souffrir pour avoir été un enfant si répugnant. Il le savait de toute ces forces.

A chaque poussée contre le futon, il avait envie de vomir.

_" Non, non, il ne faut pas vomir. Retiens toi. Ce ne serait pas gentil pour Touya ! ça serait méchant ! Tu es si méchant et répugnant. "_

Mais Touya accélérait et accélérait et ça faisait mal. Touya l'emprisonnait dans ses bras forts, embrassant son cou et ses clavicules tandis qu'il allait et allait en lui.

\- Tu es si bon... Si bon ... Tu aimes ça ? Dis moi que tu aimes ? Tu aimes ce que te fais ton grand frère ? Ca fais du bien hein ? Oui ça fait du bien ! Tellement de bien...

Shouto s'étouffa à nouveau avec ses larmes.

\- J'ai... J'ai maaaall... Gémit-il silencieusement. J'ai maaaaal... J'ai maaaal grand frère...

Touya souriait, il souriait comme un monstre.

\- Un jour tu aimeras... Je te promet que tu finira par aimer ça... Ah Shouto... Tu me fais confiance dis ? Hein ? Tu me fais confiance ? Bien sûr que oui tu me fais confiance ! Ah dis le moi ! Dis le mois s'il te plait !

Le petit ferma les yeux, les dents serrées à s'en briser la mâchoire. Il se haïssait, il était si égoïste, si mauvais ! Répugnant, tout comme sa mère le lui avait dit, et dieu sait qu'elle avait eut raison. Touya était le plus gentil ! Il n'avait aucun droit de lui faire mal. Alors même si il se sentait déchiré entre les jambes, il répondit d'une voix agonisante...

\- Ouiii je te fais confiance Touyaaa !

Son grand frère l'embrassa soudainement, en le serrant fortement. Si fortement qu'il crut un instant se briser entre ses bras. La chose de Touya s'enfonça et il sentit quelque chose de brûlant et de dégoûtant se répandre dans son ventre. Il eut un haut le cœur, sentant le vomi au fond de sa gorge, mais il se retint.

'_' Tout sauf contrarier Touya...''_

Le plus grand lâcha son petit frère, ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le futon comme une poupée brisé. Il avait les yeux grand ouverts, humides, mais plus aucune larme ne coulait. Il était sec. Vide. Complètement. Il avait l'impression d'être mort.

Touya se retira doucement, Shouto se sentit comme si il avait une plaie ouverte entre les cuisses, une plaie sale, humide qui suintait de quelque chose de répugnant . Ce liquide blanc étrange ? Ou peut-être du sang ? Il avait tellement mal que c'était possible. Il était désarticulé, abattu, sale et épuisé sur le futon avec cette plaie béante entre ses jambes écartées.

Son frère se pencha sur lui. Il l'embrassa gentiment le long de la mâchoire. Sa voix était redevenue douce.

\- Tu es un gentil garçon. Je ne partirais jamais c'est promis. Je suis si fier de toi mon petit frère adoré.

Shouto ne pleurait plus, il regardait dans le vague. Son corps était déchiré, sale et ouvert, son cœur était brisé à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Certes...

Mais au moins il avait fait plaisir à Touya.

Au moins Touya ne l'abandonnerait pas. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il perdit connaissance.


	10. Brother's affection

Voici le chapitre 9.

Attention : Ce chapitre contient des abus sexuels sur un enfant.

Les reviews :

Miss Yuki 66 : Le chapitre 8 était en effet, très difficile moralement à écrire. Je ne sais pas si je transmet bien les émotions tel que le désespoir et la tristesse, mais je me souvient avoir ressentit de l'angoisse et du chagrin pendant l'écriture,parce que j'essaie de me mettre à la place de Shouto à chaque fois. Et le viol était... Horrible. C'est à la limite de l'irréalisme pour Shouto, parce que ce qu'il ressent est trop cauchemardesque et douloureux. Ça lui a vraiment laissé une grosse entaille mentale. Endeavor ne va rien réaliser de ce que Shouto subit avec Touya, tout bonnement parce que c'est un père horrible et insensible et puis il bat son fils. Donc si Shouto agit de façon bizarre, il va en déduire qu'il fait un caprice à cause de l'entraînement. Il n'y a personne dans cette horrible famille qui prête attention à quoi que ce soit. Pour ce qui est des blessures, Shouto essaie de les cacher du mieux qu'il peut. Mais évidemment, l'institutrice à déjà vu qu'il avait des blessures, elle l'a évidemment questionné, mais Shouto répond que c'est son entrainement, que ce n'est rien, et que ce n'est pas grave. Malheureusement, même si l'institutrice s'inquiète, elle a tout de même peur de faire venir Endeavor à cause de sa réputation, ce qui la bloque à propos de la situation de cet enfant. Cela dit, elle reste extrêmement perturbé par ce qu'il se passe car bien entendu, elle a facilement remarqué que Shouto n'était pas comme les autres enfants. ( Et puis tu verras dans le chapitre suivant... )

Aaaah non je n'aime pas Fuyumi du tout. Depuis le chapitre 192 elle est clairement une lèche-botte et le light novel appuie ces faits. Elle a l'attitude d'une culpabilisatrice dans ce chapitre ( elle n'est pas des deux côtés, elle gronde ses frères de ne pas faire les faux dersh avec Endeavor parce que ce dernier rentre blessé d'une mission. Shouto et Natsuo ne cherchait pas le conflit dans ce chapitre, ils étaient justes froid avec leur père car ce dernier à abusé de Shouto pendant 10 ans. Par ailleurs, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir la moindre rancune contre lui hein. Dans le light novel, Endeavor est toujours un abuseur qui traite Shouto comme son objet et elle parle de lui assez affectueusement comme si il étaient une famille normale '' Tu veux que je prévienne papa de ta journée porte ouverte ? '' Et quand Shouto dit non, ça la rend triste. Parce que bon, Shouto est si méchant de ne pas faire des efforts avec son père qui le bat et qui l'appelle '' son outil ''.

Et durant le dîner du chapitre 192, elle lui fait des grands sourire ensoleillés. Ce type a battu son fils depuis 10 ans, mais elle, elle lui fait des grands sourires niais et elle gronde ses frères de ne pas faire comme elle, c'est à dire lui lécher les bottes. '' gneu gneuh vous aviez promis de faire un effort pour être gentil. '' Ses frères n'ont pas à faire d'efforts envers un homme qui a rendu une femme folle, et qui a frappé sur un enfant de cinq ans.

De mon point de vu, elle ne temporise pas le conflit dans le chapitre 192, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun conflit de base. Juste Endeavor et ses fils qui ne se parlent pas et se lancent un froid qui est totalement normal ( sérieusement, à quel moment à t'elle pensé que Shouto ferait '' Viens papa, je te sers un bol de nouille ? '' A part le silence, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? ) Par contre, en voulant obliger ses frères à être des lèches-bottes, elle fait craquer Natsuo, donc elle a plus provoqué un conflit qu'autre chose. Et en plus ses motivations pour demander à ses frères d'être des petits pantins souriant, c'est qu'elle veut ELLE une famille de bisounours ( alors que très franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas être une famille heureuse avec ses frère et sa mère sans Endeavor. )

Par ailleurs, le light novel indique aussi, qu'elle est lourde et stupide. Elle gâche complètement la visite de Shouto avec sa mère à l'hôpital en lisant une lettre de Shouto à voix haute dans la chambre. Une lettre qui tombe malheureusement de la poche de ce dernier, qu'elle s'empresse de ramasser pour la lire tout haut alors que ça n'est pas ses affaires. Et elle est même méchante parce que quand elle voit que Shouto est gêné, ça la fait sourire malicieusement et elle continue de lire de plus belle. Mettant sa pauvre mère malade dans un grand embarra, ainsi que son petit frère battu. Super grande soeur !

Je te rappelle que Shouto n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis 10 ans, donc pour moi, cette scène supposément drôle, est affreusement méchante de sa part envers lui. Donc je la hais. Je trouve que c'est une grand sœur lourde et vraiment agaçante.

Si tu aimes bien Fuyumi, je ne te juge absolument pas. Je veux juste que les gens comprenne que j'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas l'aimer du tout. Et si tu veux un argumentaire encore plus poussé pour comprendre pourquoi je ne l'aime pas. Tu peux lire '' les analyses d'une hater '' Par gallamesolitaire sur archive of our owns ( attention c'est violent XD )

Désolé, je m'emporte un peu quand il s'agit d'elle car son personnage me met hors de moi. Je suis consciente que Fuyumi ne doit pas être intrinsèquement mauvaise. Mais elle est stupide, maladroite, égoïste et lourde ( et immature pour une femme instit de 22 ans. Une femme de 22 ans qui s'amuse en humiliant son petit frère devant sa mère lors de leur visite... et après on veut la faire passer pour un personnage intelligent... )

Daliko : Je comprend tout à fait ce que tu ressens. Je penses que d'une part tu n'arrives pas à le détester car c'est un personnage que tu aimes, mais peut-être est-ce aussi à cause de l'immense injustice qui plane au dessus de son histoire. Tu sais, Touya aurait pu être un merveilleux grand frère. ll était quelqu'un de normal avant que les abus d'Endeavor ne le change. Avant d'être un abuseur, Touya est une personne détraquée mentalement. Endeavor l'a longtemps conditionné à se sentir comme un déchet sans valeur qui n'aurait même pas du naître. Il a réussi à le faire se sentir si inutile qu'être tout un coup valorisé par Shouto a véritablement eu l'effet d'une drogue. Il est littéralement addict à la sensation d'être important et inestimable. Ca lui donne aussi l'impression de se venger de son père qui lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un échec. Comme il est si important pour Shouto, ça le place dans la position d'une personne importante et supérieure. Quand on y pense, il n'est pas si différent de Shouto sur ce point : Il a besoin de lui, il ne peut pas se passer de lui. Parce que Shouto est le seul à lui procurer cette sensation extatique de supériorité absolue.

Ce qui est triste, c'est que c'est de la faute d'Endeavor. Tout, tout est de sa faute. Shouto aurait pu avoir un grand frère qui l'aimait sainement, mais Endeavor à tout gâché. Il a fait du mal à tout le monde dans sa famille. ( Même à Fuyumi tiens ! J'avoue que si elle est si égoïste et stupide dans mon histoire, c'est aussi à cause du climat familial pourri induit par Endeavor, cela dit ça n'excuse pas le comportement de cette garce. )

Pour ma part, Touya est un monstre abominable, et il mériterait une punition à la hauteur de son crime. Et je ne ferais preuve d'aucune indulgence envers lui. Cela dit, même si il ne mérite aucun pardon et aucune pitié, il me laisse à moi aussi, cet amer arrière goût d'injustice. Parce que son père ne paiera jamais pour ce qu'il lui a fait. C'est à dire, le changer en monstre.

Voili voilou.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le soleil se leva doucement, la lumière matinale semblait glaciale à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. La vitre était froide et gelé. C'était l'hivers après tout.

La pièce était plongée dans une atmosphère déprimante et grisâtre. Peut-être que la réalité n'était pas aussi lugubre. C'était peut-être les yeux vides de Shouto qui en cet instant, ne percevait pas la moindre parcelle de chaleur et de couleur.

Le petit garçon était nu, écrasé sous le corps lourd et musclé de son grand frère qui dormait sur lui. Le corps de Touya était chaud, une fournaise. Mais pourtant Shouto avait froid. Comme si il était mort et que sa chair s'était rigidifiée. Il ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi auparavant. Comme si ce matin, il s'était réveillé avec quelque chose de manquant à l'intérieur de lui, comme si il avait perdu une partie de son cœur ou de son âme...

Son corps était douloureux, mais il ne tiqua pas d'un pouce. Les coups de son père, les traces, les bleus, les coupures sur sa peau étaient encore sensibles. Et puis il y avait cette plaie entre ses cuisses qui lui faisait toujours mal et qui brûlait. Cela dit, il resta étrangement indifférent, regardant le plafond avec un air absent. Il semblait qu'il s'habituait doucement à souffrir constamment et à se sentir sale tout le temps. De toute façon, il avait bien fini par comprendre qu'il allait devoir vivre avec toutes ces horribles sensations.

Cette matinée était étrange oui...

A ce moment précis, il ne ressentait plus rien.

Puis il tourna les yeux vers son frère et les émotions s'allumèrent à nouveau : Touya était endormi sur lui, son beau et élégant visage assoupi semblait serein. C'était différents de ces derniers jours où il avait eu l'air si contrarié à cause du mauvais comportement qu'il avait eu à son égard. Mais maintenant il était était redevenu calme et magnifique, il lui avait pardonné. C'était merveilleux. C'était la plus belle des conclusions possible non ? Shouto avait tant besoin de lui, alors il devait être heureux d'avoir réussi à se faire pardonner.

Mais malheureusement, ses sentiments étaient complètements détraqués : A la place d'être heureux, il avait envie de pleurer à nouveau. Il avait honte, il se sentait si intensément triste et surtout, il se haïssait du plus profond de son âme. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement être heureux que Touya lui pardonne ? C'était pourtant ce qu'il voulait ! Pourquoi était-il si triste ? Il aurait dût être heureux, il aurait du se sentir mieux ! Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Est-ce qu'il était donc vraiment cassé ? Est-ce qu'il allait se sentir comme ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Pourquoi malgré le fait d'avoir été pardonné par la plus merveilleuse personne du monde, il ne parvenait pas à se sentir bien ?

_'' Mais non, mais non, ne penses pas comme ça. Tu finiras par t'y habituer, tu verras. ''_

Oui, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas penser au malheur. Touya lui avait tant dit que c'était normal qu'il se sentent si mal et qu'il finirait par aller mieux un jour. Et son grand frère avait toujours raison. TOUJOURS.

Alors il ne pleura pas cette fois-ci. Ses yeux restèrent secs. Ses yeux qui étaient si douloureux et si rouges.

Touya se réveilla doucement, sa main vint gentiment lui caresser l'épaule avant de glisser sur sa joue. Il semblait très joyeux. Tant mieux. C'était parfait. Shouto pouvait se sentir démoli de l'intérieur, ça n'était pas grave tant qu'il était sûr que son grand frère ne se sentait pas comme lui. L'aîné souffla avec une voix douce.

\- Bonjour petit ange mignon.

Tiens, un nouveau gentil surnom. Cela aurait dût le rendre heureux aussi. Mais non. Tout ce qu'il pensait était que ce genre de surnom était complètement inapproprié pour le qualifié. Encore une fois, il se sentit en colère contre lui même de voir tout avec tant de pessimisme.

_'' Souris et sois heureux, sale égoïste !"_

\- Bonjour Touya. Répondit-il, toujours avec cette même voix faible, brisé et pitoyable.

Il avait de la chance que malgré qu'il soit si misérable, Touya ne semblait pas irrité. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse sur la joue, puis sur le cou, la mâchoire et les cheveux, le serrant chaudement entre ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Non, bien évidemment. Il ne savait même pas comment il s'était endormi. Il avait sûrement perdu connaissance tout simplement. Tout cela pour dire qu'il était loin d'être en forme ce matin, son corps et son esprit étaient douloureux et il avait la nausée. Cela dit, il avait été assez capricieux ces dernier temps. Donc hors de question de gâcher le moral de son grand frère qui semblait si heureux ce matin.

\- Oui et toi ?

Touya s'assit avec un grand sourire sur le visage, il ronronna presque en répondant.

\- Aaaah j'ai extrêmement bien dormi, et c'est grâce à toi. Tu as chassé tout mes soucis, tu es si adorable tu sais ?

Le petit garçon sourit faiblement à cette réponse. Au moins, il avait un peu rattrapé son abominable comportement. Bon, il était loin d'avoir réparé toute ses bêtises, mais c'était déjà un début.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Répondit-il en l'embrassant avec tendresse. Tu me remplis de bonheur. Tu es mon trésor.

Le sourire de l'enfant s'élargie légèrement... Un sourire sans joie derrière. Il se sentait comme si il était mort mais au moins, il servait toujours à quelque chose pour quelqu'un. C'était la dernière étincelle d'espoir qui le rattachait à ce monde. Sans ça, hé bien... Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'intérêt.

\- Ton grand frère t'aime fort, Shouto. Soupira l'adolescent.

C'était tout ce qui comptait. Peut-être qu'avec de la bonne volonté, Shouto finirait par se sentir mieux. Pour l'instant, il pouvait juste survivre grâce à ce '' Je t'aime ''.

\- Je t'aime aussi Touya. Répondit-il en fermant ses yeux. Sans perdre son sourire vide.

L'aîné souleva la couverture pour se lever et s'habiller. Shouto, quant à lui, se redressa douloureusement, s'asseyant sur le futon : Sa tête était lourde, son sang battait contre ses tempes, il avait mal au crâne, aux yeux. Ses hanches étaient douloureuses aussi, ainsi que le bas de son dos et son entrecuisse. Quand il se releva, il remarqua très vite des tâches rouges sur le drap blanc : De très larges tâches rouges sombres, presque noires. Sale, dégoûtante... Il avait souillé le futon de son frère. Son sourire disparut.

\- Oh... Je... Je...

Touya se tourna vers lui en levant un sourcil. Shouto était pâle comme un mort et il tremblait doucement. Son regard remarqua très vite la présence du sang sur les draps. C'était prévisible, après tout, il lui avait prit sa virginité hier, et il était... Si serré, si jeune. Bien trop jeune pour ce genre d'activité. Il sourit en attrapant un vêtement sur le sol et il s'agenouilla pour aider son petit frère à l'enfiler.

\- Ce n'est rien Shouto. Je changerais les draps tout à l'heure. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Cela dit l'enfant paniqua de plus belle, en examinant un peu plus, il réalisa que le sang s'étendaient en de grosses tâches abondantes sur le tissus et qu'il avait énormément saigné. Ce n'était pas bon !

\- Je... Grand frère... Je... J'ai perdu plein de sang... Est-ce... est-ce que c'est grave ? Demanda t-il en grelottant.

Touya le porta dans ses bras, en répondant gentiment.

\- Mais non, mais non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas petit parano ! Tu crois que tu as beaucoup saigné parce que ça c'est étalé sur le futon. La prochaine fois, tu verras, ça ne saignera pas autant. Peut-être même pas du tout ! C'est parce que c'était la première fois.

Shouto s'agrippa craintivement aux épaules de son grand frère. Il frissonna quand Touya mentionna '' la prochaine fois ". Il s'avait d'avance qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais que ça serait inévitable si Touya souhaitait vraiment le faire.

_'' De toute façon, tu n'as pas le droit de ne pas vouloir. Rappelles toi de ce que tu as osé faire ! Espèce de misérable ingrat ! ''_

\- Allez ! On va se laver ? Une bonne douche ne pourra te faire que du bien.

Ca n'était pas une douche dont Shouto avait besoin, mais d'un bon bain d'acide pour purifier sa chair sale. L'insécurité lui prenait à nouveau les tripes. Il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents, tout en s'accrochant à son frère le plus fort possible.

'' Ne regardes pas les tâches. N'y penses plus ! Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Touya a dit que ça n'était pas grave. ''

Le plus grand l'emmena dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte. Et une nouvelle fois, ses mains saisirent les vêtements de son petit frère afin de les retirer. C'était bizarre que ce genre de geste devienne si familier. Touya retira ses propres habits et Shouto détourna le regard. Le petit garçon était toujours intimidé quand il voyait le corps grand et musclé de son frère. Il était tellement plus grand et plus fort que lui. Des fois c'était bien, parce que quand Touya le serrait dans ses bras musclés, il se sentait protégé et aimé. Et puis des fois, les étreintes puissantes de son grand frère lui faisait peur car il se sentait piégé et vulnérable.

'' Non ! Il n'y a rien à propos de Touya qui soit effrayant ! Quand Touya t'attrapes et t'agrippe avec toute ses forces, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose ! Il y a des raisons derrière ça. Donc arrêtes de te plaindre ! ''

L'adolescent roux saisit le pommeau de douche avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret de bain. Il écarta les jambes en invitant Shouto à venir en face de lui.

\- Viens là.

Sa voix était si doucereuse, si gentille. Ça contrastait tellement avec celle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il était contrarié. Shouto resta de dos près de lui, la tête légèrement baissée. Il était si épuisé, et quand il sentit l'eau chaude de la douche sur lui, il se sentit engourdi.

Ses jambes étaient dégoûtantes. Ses cuisses plus particulièrement : elles étaient collantes, badigeonnées de sang séché. L'eau emportant le sang à son passage, des tourbillons rougeâtre se formant sur les flaques d'eau avant d'être emporté dans le tuyau de canalisation. Touya couvrit ses mains avec du savon avant de frotter son corps douloureux avec. Son toucher était affectueux... Bienveillant. Presque réconfortant.

Peu à peu, il se détendit. Son coeur gelé s'était peu à peu mit à battre à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir réconforté par la bienveillance infinie dont son grand frère faisait preuve. Il le choyait, dès le matin. Alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait rien après avoir été si méchant. Et pourtant il recevait quand même toute cette gentillesse.

Mais malgré tout, il restait profondément confus. Les mains de Touya sur lui le nettoyait et l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Il se sentait chouchouté et aimé.

Alors pourquoi quand les caresses devenaient trop intense, il avait si mal dans son cœur. Pourquoi ? Il était fatigué de ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi ? Touya devait savoir. Touya savait tout.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse Shou ? Demanda le plus grand avec sa gentille voix habituelle.

Le petit garçon se tourna doucement vers lui. Il portait sur son visage, cette trace de désespoir indélébile qu'il ne parvenait pas à effacer. Il regarda son frère quelques secondes avant de s'approcher plus près pour poser sa petite tête contre son épaule large et musclée. Il se sentait... Désespéré.

\- Grand frère...

Son frère lui avait dit tant de fois qu'il l'aimait. Et il aimait son frère. Il l'aimait avec tout l'amour du monde. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si malheureux ? Si... Blessé à l'intérieur.

\- Je t'aime tellement...

Sa voix était tremblante et pitoyable. Son cœur se serra.

\- Et j'aime quand tu me dis que tu m'aime aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Tu es le plus important du monde. Je... Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi...

Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Elle était si serrée.

\- Tu es le plus important, alors quand tu es si gentil avec moi, quand tu prends soin de moi, je devrais être fou de joie n'est-ce pas. Je devrais être heureux ! Je devrais vraiment.

La honte le submergeait encore, il se sentait infâme et il se détestait. SI égoïste, si insignifiant... Et incapable d'être heureux pour féliciter tout les efforts de son grand frère. Les larmes de hontes montèrent naturellement.

\- Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé grand frère... Je ne veux pas être comme ça. Je... Je ne comprend pas... Je suis si désolé...

Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça ? Je suis cassé hein ? Je ne veux pas... Je veux juste être normal. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi ?

Il sanglota doucement contre son épaule, il avait tellement honte, mais au final, il avait fini par lui dire ce qu'il avait sur la conscience. Bienheureusement, Touya ne se mit pas en colère. Parce que Touya était parfait et miséricordieux et il essayait de le comprendre même si c'était dur et fatiguant de toujours devoir pardonner sa façon d'être capricieuse. Non, au lieu de se fâcher, il posa sa main sur ses cheveux mouillés, rouges et blancs. Puis il l'attira contre lui, en le serrant avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il répondit.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Shouto. C'est tout ce qu'il c'est passé avec maman et papa qui t'on laissé cette affreuse blessure dans ton cœur. Ils ne t'on pas élevé en te donnant ce dont tu avais besoin. Depuis toujours, ils n'ont fait que te blesser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu ne comprenne plus rien à tes sentiments. Et maintenant tu es confus, parce que toute l'affection que je te donne t'est complètement étranger. Pour l'instant, tu as peur et tu es perturbé. Mais ça passera. Tu vas guérir, je te le jure.

Il caressa ses cheveux avec sa main. Encore et encore. Soufflant dans son oreilles des mots pour le rassurer. Shouto finirait par se persuader que c'était bien, que c'était normal. Il finirait par croire dur comme fer que toute cette douleur venait d'un traumatisme induit par leur parents.

\- Je te le jure, tu n'auras plus mal quand tu seras habitué. Tu dois juste accepter ça et me croire. Tu me crois non ? Je t'aime et je veux ton bien. Je suis ton grand frère. Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui pourrait blessé mon petit ange à moi. Je veux juste que tu te sentes aimé, je veux te protéger, je veux que tu te sentes bien.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Une fois, puis deux, puis encore, plusieurs fois.

\- Je te le jure. Je te le promet.

Shouto arrêta de pleurer. Il fixa juste le sol de la salle de bain avec un regard absent. Il laissa Touya lui laver le cerveau avec ses mots rassurants, prononcés sur un ton doux et gentil. Oui... Pourquoi se cassait-il la tête hein ? Il fallait juste faire tout ce que Touya lui demandait. Même si de prime abord ça ne lui plaisait pas, il devait le faire parce qu'après tout, tout ce qui est pour son bien n'est pas forcément agréable. Mais si c'était nécessaire, hé bien il ne fallait pas discuter. Parce que c'était bienveillant. Et parce que Touya disait qu'il fallait qu'il le croit. Et il croyait plus en son grand frère qu'en n'importe quoi d'autre.

Après tout, Shouto n'était qu'un être sale, faible, stupide et brisé. Il ne pouvait pas survivre sans lui. Donc le mieux c'était de croire tout ce qu'il lui disait. Il répondit donc.

\- Je te crois... Je veux que tu me soignes...

Touya étira un sourire malsain où se mêlait amour, adoration et satisfaction. Shouto était vraiment son amour. Il finirait par s'y habituer, c'était un bon garçon qui croyait en lui après tout.

Il lui vola un baiser et l'enfant se laissa doucement faire en restant muet. Fermant ses yeux. Ce geste le faisait se sentir bizarre en temps normal. Mais en cet instant, le petit avait juste la tête vide, un silence plat régnait dans sa tête. Il se laissait faire sans dire un mot.

Le baiser devint vite humide, le bruit des langues se mêlant à celui de l'eau de la douche qui tombait sur le carrelage. Après cet échange intime, Touya le serra une nouvelle fois contre lui en plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux humide et sur sa nuque.

\- J'adore tellement l'odeur de ton corps. C'est si irrésistible Shouto.

Vraiment ? Shouto se sentait si sale tout le temps au quotidien qu'il était convaincu qu'il était absolument répugnant.

Puis Touya poussa sur ses épaules, l'incitant à s'agenouiller. Après un moment d'absence, le petit réalisa vite la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent : Il était entre les jambes de son grand frère. Sa '' chose '' à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il perdit son expression vide et stoïque en rougissant très fortement. Il balbutia en cherchant le regard de son aîné, et un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Chuuuut. Ne dis rien. Tu m'as dit que tu me faisait confiance non ?

le petit se força à rester silencieux, il essaya d'éviter du regard, l'entrejambe de son frère. Cela sembla amuser Touya.

\- Tu es toujours embarrassé n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne devrais pas. Quand on s'aime très fort, on n'a pas besoin d'être gêné comme ça.

Il avala sa salive en écoutant son aîné, et donc il regarda lentement sa.. son... entrejambe. C'était un peu dressé, et surtout, c'était tellement plus gros que la sienne. Il était intimidé. Touya demanda.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que je fais parfois avec ma langue ? Entre tes jambes ?

L'enfant frissonna en y pensa. Il serra les cuisses à ce souvenir. Quand Touya léchait et suçait entre ses cuisses, ça le faisait toujours gémir incontrôlablement. Il brûlait et son ventre lui faisait mal. Parfois, ça lui donnait la nausée. Ses jambes tremblaient frénétiquement et ses doigts serraient les draps avec force à chaque coups de langue de Touya qui le goûtait.

\- Ça fais du bien quand je te fais ça, non ?

Est-ce que ça lui avait déjà fait du bien ? Il ne savait pas, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait très honte quand ça arrivait, qu'il avait chaud comme si il avait de la fièvre et qu'après cela, son corps était mou et épuisé.

\- J'ai envie que tu me fasses ça. Tu peux le faire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... Le petit se sentit tendu, il devait vraiment faire '' ça '' ? A Touya ? Il ne savait pas. Il était perdu.

\- Tu es tellement adorable. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas dur.

Il écarta les jambes un peu plus, son pénis tendu se dressé n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la bouche de son frère. Il fit courir ses doigts sur le haut de sa tête tout en appuyant dessus pour le rapprocher. Shouto ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre quand le sexe de Touya frotta contre sa joue. Son visage était en feu. L'adolescent rit à son attitude.

\- Hey hey, n'ai pas peur. Ça ne va pas te faire de mal. Tu peux fermer les yeux si tu veux.

Shouto sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Il sentait la '' chose '' contre son visage. C'était chaud et dur. Il était mal à l'aise. Cela dit, il décida d'écouter Touya et il garda ses yeux fermé.

\- Ouvres ta bouche doucement.

Le stress le figeait sur place. Il était embarrassé et il ne pouvait pas regarder.

\- Sors ta langue.

Shouto se lécha doucement les lèvres, avec appréhension. La main de son frère poussait contre sa tête, l'incitant à s'approcher de son entre-jambe. Il devait lui obéir, il le savait, il savait que Touya avait toujours raison. Alors il tira la langue timidement.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de chaud se poser dessus. Une bouffée de gène le submergea. C'était bizarre. Beaucoup trop bizarre. La voix de Touya se transforma en soupir.

\- Lèches. Juste lèches, ça ne sera pas dur.

Il se sentait bizarre, honteux et confus. Son estomac lui faisait mal à nouveau, comme à chaque fois que ce genre de chose irréaliste se produisait. Il caressa timidement Touya avec sa langue, ce qui fit gémir ce dernier avec satisfaction.

\- Ooooh c'est très agréable. Continue Shouto. Ne t'arrêtes pas.

Sa grande main resta posée sur le haut de sa tête, il était si gêné... Son grand frère aimait-il vraiment ça ? Pourtant quand Touya le lui faisait à lui, c'était effrayant. Sa langue tourna lentement autour du bout posé contre sa bouche, c'était humide à cause de l'eau de la douche qui pleuvait sur eux, et terriblement chaud sur sa langue.

Il se contenta de lécher le bout avec gène et timidité pendant plusieurs secondes, et ce jusqu'à ce que Touya l'interrompe.

\- C'est bien... Tu es un bon garçon. Maintenant, ouvres un peu plus grand ta bouche.

Ce ne fut pas dur de comprendre pour l'enfant, ce que son aîné comptait faire en lui faisant une telle demande. Il resta immobile, la gène le bloquait sur place. Il commença à trembler.

\- Ne sois pas embarrassé mon petit ange. Ce n'est pas difficile, non ?

\- Je... Il balbutia avec honte, son sang battait contre ses tempes et son cœur était lourd.

En le voyant hésiter, Touya s'agenouilla devant lui pour l'enlacer en soufflant gentiment dans son oreille.

\- Tu me rends très heureux Shouto. Tu es vraiment un gentil garçon, tu sais ?

Shouto regarda son frère en inspirant d'un souffle tremblant. Il acquiesça silencieusement, ce qui fit sourire son grand frère. Ce dernier ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser avant de s'asseoir à nouveau, les jambes écartées devant lui. Avec la tête de son petit frère entre ses cuisses. Ses doigts taquinèrent ses délicates mèches de cheveux.

\- Allez. Maintenant, ouvres ta bouche.

L'enfant regarda le sexe de son frère avec crainte alors qu'il forçait ses mots dans sa têtes. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

_'' Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé, tu n'as pas à être honteux, c'est normal. C'est Touya qui l'a demandé. Tu ne doit jamais... Jamais le contredire. ''_

Il sentit le bout entrer dans sa bouche : C'était dur et épais en même temps. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise et il essayait de le pas le toucher avec ses dents, il ne voulait pas faire les choses mal ou le blesser.

Touya se laissa légèrement tomber en arrière, fermant les yeux tandis que sa main caressait les cheveux si lisses et si doux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Huuumm Shouto ... C'est bon.

Il sentit le petit le sucer timidement, c'était difficile de ne pas empoigner ses cheveux pour l'obliger à y aller plus fort.

\- Dis moi Shou. Tu aimes ça ?

L'enfant laissa le bout glisser hors de sa bouche, il fronça les sourcils. Il sentait une texture gluante sur sa langue, c'était extrêmement bizarre et... Dégoûtant. Il retenait des haut-le-cœur. Touya le regardait, il avait honte. Il ne devait pas lui montrer à quel point il était stupide et faible.

Mais voilà... Ce qu'il était en train de faire le submergeait de honte. Sa réponse resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

\- Je...

\- Moi j'aime ça. Ça me rend très heureux. Tu es vraiment le plus gentil des petits frères du monde Shouto.

La culpabilité lui serra l'estomac. Comme une malédiction. Son grand frère était en train de le féliciter, il faisait enfin quelque chose de bien... Et il voulait arrêter ? Non, il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas alors que Touya lui avait généreusement offert une seconde chance. Alors quand il l'intima de le reprendre en bouche, il obéit docilement, tout en essayant de mettre son dégoût de côté. Il ferma ses yeux humides.

_'' Penses à autre chose. ''_

Le sexe de son frère s'enfonça dans sa bouche, puis il en ressortie pour s'enfoncer encore et encore, à chaque coups un peu plus profondément.

_'' Penses à quand Touya a embrassé le bleu que tu avais sur ton front. C'était si chaleureux et agréable. Tu étais heureux... ''_

La voix de son frère devenait de plus en plus étrange, il le félicitait. Encore et encore.

_'' Penses à toutes ces bonnes choses que Touya fais pour toi. Penses aux câlins. Penses aux bisous. Penses à toute cette affection... Cette affection... Comme quand Touya t'as ouvert hier entre les jambes, c'était de l'affection... C'était de... C'était... ''_

Ses joues étaient humides de larmes, le dégoût et la misère l'accablait. Et c'est aussi à ce moment qu'il sentit d'un seul coup un liquide chaud envahir sa bouche.

Il recula brutalement en tombant sur les fesses en se retenant d'avaler. Gardant cette '' chose '' dans sa bouche. C'était gluant, amer et chaud, et ça le dégoûtait horriblement, il ne put s'empêcher de recracher sur le sol de la douche. Usant de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas vomir en face de Touya. En baissant ses yeux humides vers le sol, il réalisa que c'était ce liquide écœurant qui maculait parfois ses cuisses quand son frère s'était trop frotté à lui. Il était dégoûté et il resta muet de stupeur. Touya s'abaissa vers lui pour lui caresser la tête en se moquant innocemment.

\- Tu sais que ce que tu viens de cracher est très nourrissant ? La prochaine fois, tu devrais essayer d'avaler hahaha.

Il s'agenouilla sous la douche en enlaçant le corps nu et faible de son frère contre lui.

\- Mais tu es un bon garçon. C'est bien. Je suis fier de toi. Tu es vraiment un gentil petit ange.

Shouto laissa les larmes couler le long de son visage sans faire le moindre bruit. Ses yeux aussi vides qu'à son réveil. Il sentait les restes d'amertume sur sa langue. Un nouveau coup de poignard de désespoir s'enfonça dans sa poitrine : Il n'aimait pas ça.

Mais ce qu'il voulait faire n'importait pas. Touya voulait ça. Touya avait tout les droits, parce que contrairement à lui, son grand frère était incroyable, beau, gentil, intelligent et parfait. Shouto n'était pour sa part qu'un répugnant petit déchet ingrat. Il avait beaucoup trop de chance qu'une chose laide et sale comme lui soit aimé par un être divin comme Touya. Il devait tout faire pour lui. Tout !

Ce qu'il ressentait n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il finirait par apprendre à vivre avec ses horribles sentiments...

...

...

En serait-il vraiment capable ?


	11. Brother's property

Chapitre 10

Attention : Mention d'abus et de viol sur un enfant. Pensées suicidaires.

Les reviews :

Miss Yuki 66 : Ah bon sang... Je vais exposer mon point de vue ( oui je suis chiante désolé XD ) Ce light novel est plutôt nul : D'un coté c'est bien de nous montrer les tranches de vie de certains personnages, et de l'autre... C'est ultra fanservice, c'est assez bateau, c'est pas extraordinairement écrit et qui plus est, y'a des incohérences qui font vraiment tiquer... Mais bon. Ce n'est pas écrit par Horikoshi. Cela dit, l'auteur à approuvé et dessiné pour ce light novel, donc malheureusement, il est canon, même si je ne lui accorde pas beaucoup d'importance.

Je n'essaie pas de changer ton point de vue sur Fuyumi. Encore une fois, je pense ce que je veux et tu penses ce que tu veux. Je le précise car j'ai récemment eu affaire à une personne ultra immature sur Twitter qui m'a limite harcelé parce que '' snif snif '' je n'aime pas Fuyumi... ( Et à coté de ça, elle disait des horreurs sur Shouto qui est basiquement, un jeune garçon victime d'abus. Mais d'après cette personne, comme Shouto est un garçon, c'est moins grave si il souffre, que si Fuyumi souffrait... MDR )

Avant je n'avais rien contre elle. Si tu as lu '' Être un héro '' Tu peux même voir qu'à une certaine période, je n'avais pas la moindre colère ni malveillance quand à son personnage. Mais quelques chapitres où elle apparaît et le Light Novel m'on vraiment mit la dent contre elle. Je suis moi même une grande soeur, et curieusement, j'ai le même gap d'âge qu'elle entre moi et ma petite soeur. Et j'aurais honte de me conduire d'une façon aussi immature, égoiste et lourde comme elle. Surtout qu'en connaissant le contexte de la famille Todoroki, Shouto a besoin de tout, sauf d'une grande soeur débile qui lui gâche certains moments et qui se range explicitement du côté de son bourreau.

Bienvenue dans la spirale de la déprime XD, les 4 derniers chapitres vont être sombre... C'est à se demander comment Shouto a tenu aussi longtemps... Touya est vraiment un monstre malade. Il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il détruit son petit frère. C'est une abomination avec un esprit détraqué...

Sur ce... Bonne lecture ^^ :

* * *

Shouto avait huit ans...

Un an était passé. Une période que l'on aurait pu qualifié de ... temps d'adaptation.

Après cette fameuse nuit sombre dans la chambre de son frère, la routine de Shouto avait changé: Touya venait toujours tout les soirs pour '' donner son affection ", sauf que maintenant, Shouto savait qu'à chacune de ses visites, il devait se préparer à écarter ses cuisses. Cela lui avait fait peur de penser que '' ça '' recommencerait, mais il avait fallut accepter cette idée, parce que oui. '' Cela '' se répéta. Et pas qu'une seule fois.

Le petit enfant aux yeux vairons avait appris a accepter que cela devait faire partie de sa routine. Mais malgré sa résignation, la douleur ne partie jamais. Même quand ça n'était pas purement physique, il semblait qu'il avait comme un poison dans les veines. Un poison qui serrait son cœur, qui faisait qu'il était tellement, tellement fatigué tout le temps. Le soir, il fermait les yeux. Laissant son mal-être et son âme de coté, le temps d'endurer le plaisir de son grand frère. Touya était content et fier et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Ses draps étaient régulièrement sales... Mouillés de sueur, de fluides divers, et parfois tâchés de rouges quand Touya y était allé trop fort. Souvent, Shouto se réveillait au matin et soulevait doucement ses draps avec crainte, apeuré par l'idée de voir du rouge sur son futon. Cela arriva si souvent, que bien vite, le fait de vérifier avec panique si il avait saigné devint un tic, une habitude matinale, et même les rares fois où son frère ne l'avait pas pénétré la veille. Cette crainte s'ancra dans sa tête, comme des clous qui s'enfonçait dans son cerveau. Parfois il imaginait des tâches sur les draps pourtant blancs, et il les lavait en cachette. Même si ils étaient propres, il avait toujours cette impression imaginaire qu'ils étaient dégoûtant, parce qu'après tout, il avait dormi dedans. Il se sentait constamment sale, et tout ce qu'il touchait devenait sale. Tout à part Touya... Il avait honte de lui-même.

Et à coté de tout ça, son frère était toujours le même, si gentil si affectueux et concerné par lui. Touya passait son temps libre à le chouchouter et à le gâter.

\- Tiens, Shouto. Manges un chocolat. Je les ai acheté dans une super boutique !

\- Tu veux jouer à ce jeu avec moi petit frère ? Tiens, prends une manette.

\- Tu aimes les animaux Shou ? On peut aller se balader au zoo avant que papa ne rentre si tu veux.

Touya lui prenait la main en souriant. Shouto le regardait souvent avec ses grands yeux sombres. Son grand frère était rayonnant et magnifique comparé à lui. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que lui s'embêtait-il à traîner partout une pauvre créature misérable comme lui ?

L'enfant secouait la tête, chassant ces mauvaises voix dans son esprit. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses pensées soient toujours si noires ? Ce n'était pas ce que voulait son frère ! Il se haïssait si fort...

Alors il étirait un sourire factice parce que ça faisait plaisir à Touya. Quand il souriait, son frère devenait encore plus gentil et plus affectueux. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire à tout le monde qu'il était fier de Shouto, il l'avait même un jour présenté à ses amis de lycée. Partout autour d'eux on pouvait voir à quel point il était un grand frère merveilleux et dévoué.

\- Tu as l'air tellement attentionné ! C'est vraiment adorable ! Alors Shouto ? Touya est un super grand frère ? Lui avait-on demandé.

Il avait acquiescé en souriant, Touya semblait si fier.

Avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage, personne ne pouvait voir que Shouto était laid, mauvais et brisé à l'intérieur. C'était tant mieux, il fallait continuer à sourire pour montrer à tout le monde à quel point Touya était un bon grand frère qui s'occupait bien de lui. Parce que c'était injuste si Touya ne recevait rien en retour de tout ses efforts.

Malgré tout, même si il s'amusait avec Touya quand ils sortaient, Shouto redoutait toujours le moment de rentrer à la maison.

Son père rentrerait, et l'entraînerait. Son grand frère le prendrait dans ses bras en embrassant ses blessures et en le félicitant, appliquant via ses mots, un baume sur son cœur. Et puis il mangerait un bon repas. Il mangerait ce qu'il voulait. Touya lui préparait toujours ce qu'il aimait, sans jamais imposer ses propres envies.

Et puis, il se doucherait et irait se coucher.

Sauf que les pas de son frère résonneraient dans le couloir...

* * *

Shouto avait neuf ans...

Cette année là fut particulièrement houleuse, parsemé de complications qui se dressaient comme des pièges dans sa vie. Il avait fallut les surmonter, chacune de ces épreuves, en gardant farouchement à l'esprit, l'idée que tout finirait par s'arranger parce qu'il avait son grand frère.

Il avait fallut s'adapter et accepter l'amour trop débordant de Touya et serrer les dents en pensant de toutes ses forces que de toute façon il aimait son frère donc il devait tout accepter. C'était le plus important. Comme si depuis qu'il avait blesser Touya, le contredire était quelque chose d'inconcevable. C'était toujours aussi humiliant, aussi douloureux, aussi angoissant de se retrouver piégé entre les bras de son grand frère, mais c'était sûrement de sa propre faute. Les bons garçons ne souffrent pas, alors Shouto méritait sûrement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Alors il pouvait bien se taire et se laisser faire. De toute façon ça allait. Tout ce qui importait était qu'il ne le quitte jamais.

La professeur avait été très envahissante, stressante pendant un petit moment. Comme si elle avait remarqué quelque chose de changé chez lui. Depuis la nuit où Touya l'avait '' ouvert '' pour la première fois, il y avait plus d'un an, il avait lui même l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose était manquant à l'intérieur. Il était constamment déchiré par ce mélange d'amour sans limite pour son aîné et cette douleur infinie dans son cœur. Cette douleur si profonde et si froide que malgré tout l'amour de Touya, malgré au combien il pouvait aimer ses étreintes chaudes et affectueuses, il était incapable d'étirer un sourire naturel et il lui restait un gouffre glacial dans la poitrine.

Si Touya n'était pas avec lui, Shouto n'avait pas de raisons pour feindre un sourire. Alors quand il était seul, son visage perdait toute émotions. Il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. Gelé de l'intérieur, inanimé.

Et à coté de ça, son comportement était extrêmement préoccupant à l'école.

Les journées se ressemblaient : Travailler machinalement pour avoir des bonnes notes, afin d'éviter d'énerver papa et afin que Touya soit fier. Puis rester tout seul dans son coin en attendant que le temps passe.

Pour ce qui était de faire autre chose que travailler, Shouto se sentait trop fatigué : Se lever pour observer ce que les autres faisaient ? Trop fatiguant... Sortir un cahier et dessiner ? Trop fatiguant... Répondre aux moqueries de ses camarades ? Trop fatiguant...

Non, c'était trop fatiguant, Shouto n'avait pas le goût à faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait bien le droit de rester sur sa chaise et juste attendre non ?

-Shouto, tu ne veux pas jouer dehors ?

La professeur s'approchait de lui et lui intimait parfois de ne pas rester prostré sur sa chaise. Elle avait essayé un peu de tout. Lui demandant gentiment d'aller prendre l'air, d'essayer de parler avec lui de pourquoi il préférait rester là. Elle l'avait même obligé à sortir dehors, pour le retrouver blotti dans un coin de la cour quelques instants plus tard, tout seul. C'était préoccupant, inquiétant... Jamais elle n'avait vu un petit garçon de cet âge là se comporter ainsi.

Non, cela ne pouvait pas n'être qu'un problème de timidité, pensait-elle. Son instinct maternel la persuadait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec cet enfant. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains en faisant venir Endeavor.

Cela n'avait pas été facile, ni très enrichissant.

C'est un homme froid, puissant et dur qui se présenta à elle. Il était si intimidant que la professeur eut du mal à contenir son stress, comme si c'était elle qui était en tord. Et à coté de ce géant musclé, le petit avait eut l'air encore plus vulnérable et fragile.

Le père était profondément agacé, comme si être obligé de venir le dérangeait. Elle pensa alors qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse court.

\- Votre fils est un bon élève, un garçon intelligent et très sage, je n'ai à vrai dire, rien à lui reprocher.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait perdre mon temps ? Avait-il grondé.

Elle avait déglutit, puis son regard soucieux c'était reposé sur Shouto, ce petit garçon... Ce pauvre petit garçon qui avait la tête baissé, l'expression vide, silencieux, comme toujours. On aurait dit qu'il n'écoutait même pas les deux adultes à ses cotés, il avait plutôt l'air perdu quelque part dans sa propre tête, comme à son habitude. Que ce passait-il dans la tête de cet enfant ? Que ce passait-il pour qu'il ai l'air aussi fatigué, aussi démoralisé ? Aussi sombre et triste ? Comme si un terrible malheur lui pesait dessus au quotidien.

Ses yeux se crispèrent de soucis et elle les reporta sur le père, indigné que ce dernier n'ait pas l'air de voir la même chose qu'elle.

\- Votre fils m'inquiète... Je l'observe depuis un bon moment vous savez. Il... Il ne se mêle jamais aux autres enfants, il ne sourit jamais, il ne fait rien pendant la récréation, il ne fait vraiment jamais rien pour se sociabiliser. Il est... Totalement coupé du reste du monde.

Elle serra les poings.

\- J'ai essayé de parler avec Shouto mais il ne me dit jamais rien, il ne veut clairement pas parler. Votre fils à neuf ans. La construction sociale est importante pour un enfant mais comme Shouto se coupe de tout, il n'a aucun ami et il est constamment seul. Alors que j'ai déjà vu d'autres enfants essayer de lui parler pourtant, il rejette tout ceux qui l'approche... Monsieur, êtes vous conscient que ça n'est pas un comportement normal pour un petit garçon de cet âge ?

Endeavor sembla totalement désintéressé par ce qu'elle disait. Il lui sembla même qu'il avait discrètement roulé des yeux.

\- J'ai peur pour votre fils. A cet âge là, les enfants sont pleins d'énergie, on ne les tiens pas en place. Shouto, lui, a toujours l'air fatigué, il fait son travail machinalement mais à coté de ça, on dirait qu'il n'a jamais envie de rien. Ce n'est pas normal à seulement neuf ans d'avoir l'air si déprimé et fatigué et de préférer rester seul constamment ! Son comportement pourrait cacher quelque chose de grave comme, une déprime voir une dépression ! Savez vous au combien une dépression peut-être grave ?

Il souffla d'agacement. Cette attitude la choqua à tel point que ses yeux s'arrondirent, elle reporta son regard sur Shouto. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son cœur se serra : Comment son père pouvait montrer si peu de considération quand à son état ?! Ce pauvre petit qui ne voulait jamais parler à personne, qui n'avait jamais envie de bouger, qui préférait voir le temps passer comme si il allait lui permettre d'échapper à quelque chose... Ce qu'il devait éprouver à cet instant devait être terrible. Ses sentiments, son état, ignorés par son propre père... La gorge serrée, elle dut mettre sa peur de coté afin de s'énerver.

\- Monsieur, ce que je vous dit est grave ! Regardez un peu votre enfant ! Regardez dans quel état il est !

\- C'en est assez ! Il fit un geste de la main qui la fit sursauter, puis il se leva et attrapa Shouto par le poignet.

\- Je vais appeler le directeur et lui dire que vous me dérangez pour rien ! Vous pouvez en être sûre !

Elle hoqueta de surprise avant d'ajouter.

\- Mais... Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger pour rien ! Il me semble important de vous dire que votre fils a des troubles dans son comportement ! C'est votre enfant ! Vous ne voulez pas savoir lorsque votre enfant semble mal se porter ?

\- Mon fils travaille bien, se comporte bien et va très bien ! Vous n'avez rien de plus à dire !

Ce spectacle était tellement dur pour elle qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux, son regard passait frénétiquement de Shouto à Endeavor alors qu'elle répétait.

\- Monsieur il faut penser à la santé de votre fils ! Cela peut-être grave si on ne s'occupe pas de ce genre de cas. N'ignorez pas ces choses là ! C'est juste un enfant, c'est un petit garçon et il a neuf ans ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'agir comme si vous vous en fichiez !

Il n'écouta pas et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur. Le petit garçon qui marchait derrière son père, lança un dernier regard fatigué vers sa professeur. Durant tout le long de cette conversation, son estomac s'était noué.

_" Tu es un problème pour tout le monde. Pour Touya, pour ton père, pour ta professeur... "_

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

_'' Trouble du comportement. Trouble du comportement. Trouble du comportement. ''_

Shouto avait la preuve, il avait la preuve maintenant qu'il n'était qu'un garçon anormal et inquiétant.

Oh faite que Touya n'en souffre pas...

* * *

Shouto avait dix ans.

L'hivers était là, et la vitre gelé de la chambre de Touya était couverte de givre.

Il arrivait que pendant certaines nuit, il soit incapable de dormir. Alors il regardait à travers la vitre glacé, admirant la lune pâle, les nuits où le ciel était dégagé.

Le corps chaud de Touya le bloquait sur le futon, c'était devenu une sensation familière. Avoir le corps lourd de son frère sur lui, après que Touya lui ai '' donné de l'amour '' comme chaque soir. Et c'était étrange, tantôt réconfortant, tantôt il se sentait comme prit au piège. entravé, par son frère qui le retenait avec lui. Au fil de ces dernières années, il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il lui appartenait comme si il n'était qu'un objet. Et Shouto s'en voulait de se sentir ainsi, ce n'était pas ce que Touya avait voulu, ça n'était pas de sa faute n'est-ce pas ? Non il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Surtout en étant un garçon si abominable, il se devait de se taire et de garder ses pensées stupides et mauvaises pour lui même.

L'an dernier, il avait connu une période stressante avec la professeur, elle avait posé des questions, lui avait tourné autour, et elle avait même convoqué son père.

Par ailleurs cela avait contrarié Endeavor, il avait simplement pensé que la grosse déprime de son fils était du à du surmenage à cause des entraînements. Alors qu'en vrai, l'intense douleur que Shouto endurait quotidiennement était juste le résultat de son propre comportement. Il se sentait réellement pitoyable plus les années avançaient. La professeur avait suite à la convocation infructueuse, essayé de lui parler à nouveau, il l'avait rejeté parce que son père l'avait terriblement grondé à ce sujet.

_'' Tu joue les malheureux devant les adultes Shouto ? "_ Il se souvint de sa voix terriblement grave et contrarié.

Et de la gifle qui avait suivie.

Puis, elle était un jour partie, le directeur l'avait fait changer d'établissement, la remplaçant par un autre professeur bien plus silencieux et moins envahissant. Lors de son départ, elle était venue le voir avec un air sombre, elle s'était agenouillé et l'avait étreint dans ses bras. Elle avait murmuré avec une voix faible, larmoyante.

\- Je suis désolé mon petit... Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi...

Il ne comprit pas ce geste et ces paroles. Quand bien même, la professeur était censé n'être qu'une inconnue, son départ l'avait chagriné malgré tout. Comme si il savait qu'elle était partie à cause de lui.

_'' T'es vraiment un sale problème ambulant jusqu'au bout. ''_

Ahhh il se haïssait tellement que parfois il avait envie de n'être jamais venu au monde.

Ça recommençait. Encore une nuit où le petit garçon sentait sa gorge se serrer douloureusement à cause de ces pensées empoisonnées. Le sommeil était chassé pour de bon. Il culpabilisait. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son grand frère et pourtant il finirait par le faire à force de gigoter dans le futon. Alors avec lenteur, il commença à s'extirper de son étreinte. Après de longues minutes laborieuses, il finit par quitter la couverture. L'air froid taquina son corps nu et encore sensibilisé par les sombres activités d'il y avait quelques heures. Il resta debout un instant dans la pénombre pour observer Touya, s'assurant qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Puis il se retourna, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers la sortie. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller, il était trop fatigué pour commencer à chercher ses affaires dans le noir. Non, il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée menant au jardin. Il ouvrit et la porte grinça légèrement dans le silence total qui régnait. L'air était gelé et des flocons blancs tombaient du ciel.

Shouto s'avança après avoir fermé la porte, ses petits pieds nus s'enfonçant dans la couche de neige épaisse. Il s'avança et s'assit sur un rocher près de l'étang décoratif dans le jardin, qui par ce temps, était gelé.

Il resta assit et ne bougea plus.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait fait une crise d'hypothermie au bout de dix minutes, surtout en étant nu dehors sous la neige et en pleine nuit. Mais Shouto lui, ne tremblait pas d'un pouce. Il était figé, comme une statue.

Il faisait froid, terriblement froid. Comme à l'intérieur de lui. Il faisait froid, comme au temps où sa mère était là. Quand elle feignait de l'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne craque et ne l'ébouillante. Parce qu'en vérité, elle le détestait sûrement depuis le début.

Il faisait froid comme quand il perdait connaissance, les fois où son père était trop dur avec lui. Et comme les fois où il voyait d'autres pères chercher leur enfants à l'école avec ce sourire que jamais Endeavor ne lui avait fait.

Il faisait froid, aussi froid que quand Touya lui disait qu'il l'aimait et que Shouto lui répondait la même chose, alors qu'à coté de ça, la douleur et la honte le submergeait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter les marques d'amours de son frère. Parce qu'il avait beau se répéter une centaine de fois par jours depuis déjà trois ans que c'était bien et gentil, il était toujours déchiré par le mal-être quand son frère pénétrait son corps, comme si chaque fois que cela arrivait, tout son amour ne suffisait pas pour faire disparaître cette partie de lui qui à l'intérieur, hurlait, pleurait jusqu'à ce que son âme brûle jusqu'aux cendres. Cette partie de lui qui haïssait tout ce que Touya lui faisait, cette partie qui détestait quand il était touché, qui voulait se débattre avec toute ses forces et courir loin de tout, qui transformait tout l'amour de son grand frère en cauchemar.

Cette partie de lui qui parfois, lui susurrait de sauter du haut du toit de l'école pour voir si il était capable de voler. Cette partie qui parfois se demandait combien de temps il pouvait tenir sans respirer, cette partie qui sur le chemin de l'école lui disait qu'il pouvait aller jouer sur les rails du trains.

Ça recommençait... Il était si égoïste. Il imaginait des scénario horribles où il disparaissait alors qu'il savait que ça briserait le cœur de Touya. Qu'il détruirait au passage tout ces efforts. Il l'aimait tellement fort...

Tout l'amour jusqu'à la moindre étincelle que Shouto avait en lui, était pour Touya. Son merveilleux grand frère, son parfait et si gentil grand frère qui se tuait à prendre soin de lui. Il l'aimait tellement fort. Mon dieu ! Comme il se haïssait d'avoir cette partie en lui qui était si pleine de mauvaises choses et qui lui susurrait des pensées si ignobles.

C'était un cercle vicieux infernal : Plus Shouto se sentait mal, plus il culpabilisait de ne pas être heureux, et plus il culpabilisait, plus il se sentait démoli.

Si seulement il était capable de supprimer ses pensées. Il faisait tellement, tellement froid. Si froid que même ses larmes avait gelés.

* * *

Shouto avait onze ans.

Cette année, il entrait enfin au collège. Chez les Todoroki, un colis venait d'arriver. C'était son nouvel uniforme pour aller à l'école. Un vêtement noir et simple, un uniforme basique. Mais dès lors qu'il arriva, Touya lui sourit et il lui dit.

\- Je suis sûr que tu sera adorable avec ça.

Avec un ton mielleux, il ajouta.

\- Tu ne veux pas l'essayer pour grand frère ?

Shouto avait soutenu son regard avant de poser les yeux sur le vêtement.

\- Ça te ferais plaisir ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Son grand frère voulait le voir en uniforme, alors Shouto s'était exécuté immédiatement. Les années passaient, il devenait grand et il apprivoisait peu à peu ses sentiments répugnants. Bien plus que la honte et le dégoût, il éprouvait une profonde culpabilité. Malgré ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui, il avait l'obligation de montrer à Touya à quel point il l'aimait. Alors il ferait la moindre chose qu'il désirait pour lui faire plaisir. Il pouvait au moins faire ça. C'est juste la moindre des choses...

Il était véritablement devenu un objet... Un bien qui appartenait à Touya.

Le garçon avait enfilé les vêtements et une fois fait, il était sortit de la pièce sans prendre le temps de se regarder dans le miroir. Il su d'avance que de toute façon, il se trouverait laid dedans.

Cependant, le regard de Touya brilla lorsqu'il le vit habillé.

\- Shouto ! Ah tu es si mignon !

Il sourit en réponse, par pur automatisme. Si Touya faisait un compliment, Shouto devait montrer qu'il en était ravi.

Du moins, il pouvait faire comme si.

\- Viens là. Demanda t-il ensuite, toujours avec cette même voix doucereuse. Et le garçon obéit. S'approchant avec lenteur du futon. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était résigné.

Tout irait bien. Shouto n'était plus un tout petit garçon. Il grandissait. Il entrerait bientôt au collège. Oui maintenant il était un grand garçon. Pleurnicher était du temps où il n'était qu'un enfant stupide et fragile.

Les mains caressaient le tissu de l'uniforme, palpant la tendresse de la peau à travers celui-ci. Touya semblait toujours, toujours si ravi quand il se laissait toucher ainsi.

\- Plus le temps passe, et plus tu deviens beau. Oh Shouto... Grand frère est si fier de toi.

Allongé sur le futon, il ferma les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, tandis que Touya enchaînait compliments sur compliments. Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus chaude au fils des minutes, les caresses plus profondes.

Il ferma les yeux. Tout allait bien avec l'habitude maintenant. Sa peau devenait sensible, il inspirait, expirait. Sa raison et son esprit s'éteignait doucement alors que les caresses qui passaient sous ses vêtement faisait monter doucement son rythme cardiaque.

Décidément... Cet uniforme était neuf, il venait tout juste d'arriver, et il était déjà sale. Il fallait vite qu'il le lave avant que son père ne se rende compte qu'il avait osé abîmer des affaires neuves.

Le lendemain, il était entré dans la buanderie afin d'y jeter son linge sale.

C'était Fuyumi qui faisait la lessive la plupart du temps. Elle avait insisté pour le faire auprès d'Endeavor. C'était d'une part un moyen de se faire voir en tant que gentille fille serviable, mais aussi pour approcher Touya, que ce dernier le veuille où non.

Pendant une très longue période, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Mais il arrivait que ces derniers temps, elle ne se débrouille pour entrer envers et contre tout, dans la partie de la maison où elle n'avait rien à faire.

Fuyumi... C'était assez difficile de parler d'elle. Elle et Shouto ne s'était jamais parler seul à seul de façon intime. C'était juste parfois un bref '' bonjour '', '' merci pour le repas '', '' bonne journée ''. Des cordialités que de parfaits inconnus pouvait s'échanger.

C'était ça que sa sœur était le plus, une inconnue de sa famille qui faisait des faveurs à son père et qui tentait de rétablir un lien avec Touya.

Shouto ne savait pas si il l'aimait ou pas. Elle ne faisait pas partie de sa vie et en même temps. Son visage qui ressemblait tant à celui de sa mère, le troublait parfois.

Après avoir allumé la machine, il était sorti de la pièce, il avait alors entendu des voix provenant de la cuisine. Une voix féminine, et celle de son grand frère. Par curiosité, il s'était approché.

\- Tu as changé Touya... Fut la première chose qu'il comprit. J'ai souvent de la peine quand je repense à quand nous étions petit. Tu... Tu semblais plus heureux... Tu semblais plus sain...

Touya ne la regardait même pas, il lui faisait dos alors qu'il se préparait un thé. Shouto connaissait parfaitement son frère, et le visage qu'il abordait là maintenant, signifiait qu'il se contrefichait de ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

\- Pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça ? Demanda t-elle avec peine. Pourquoi en somme nous arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

\- Tu me fais penser à maman. C'était pareil avec elle. Le jour où papa à décidé d'entraîner Shouto... Le jour où elle a commencé à consacrer toute son attention sur lui... Elle a aussi commencé à nous ignorer, moi et Natsuo.

Il souffla d'agacement. Le regard de Fuyumi s'emplissait de reproches au fils des secondes.

\- On dirait que tout ce qui compte dans cette famille, c'est Shouto... Comme avec maman et papa. C'est au final toujours lui. Ce n'est pas juste. On est là nous aussi hein ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour exister ?

La colère montait au plus il l'ignorait. Elle avait beau avoir dix-huit ans, les vieux reproches d'enfants qu'elle gardait en elle, ressortirent.

\- Est-ce que je dois jouer les malheureuses comme lui pour que quelqu'un se tourne finalement vers moi ? Il a toujours toute l'attention de tout le monde mais c'est quand même lui la pauvre petite chose de la famille ! Pendant que moi, je reste quotidiennement toute seule, tout le temps !

Cette fois-ci, Touya se retourna avec une expression pleine de colère.

\- Depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne fais que des reproches... Tu as quelque chose contre Shouto, Fuyumi ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle déglutit en recevant le regard froid de son frère.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes maintenant Touya ?

Elle serra les poings.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui me vaut que tu me haïsse à ce point ?

Il détourna le regard et elle s'énerva, claquant les mains sur la table avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi je devrais me taire hein ? Parce que c'est un enfant ?! Parce que Shouto est encore un enfant contrairement à moi, ça justifie toujours, toujours le fait que ça soit lui la seule chose importante de cette famille ? Ça justifie qu'on m'ignore comme si je n'existait pas ?! C'était toujours la justification avec maman ! Shouto le petit dernier ! Le petit bébé ! Et moi alors ? Elle est où mon enfance avec toi et maman, Touya ?

\- Sérieux Fuyumi...

\- Tu étais mon grand frère bien-aimé pourtant ! Et du jour au lendemain, tu t'es soudainement occupé de lui, et tu m'a oublié moi et Natsuo. C'est injuste.. Injuste.

\- Tais-toi !

\- La seule chose importante dans cette famille c'est cet enfant ! Il n'y a pas de place pour nous ! C'est tellement injuste !

\- Sérieusement tais-toi !

Elle pleurait de rage. Et comme si tout ce qu'elle contenait en elle depuis des années, sortait d'un seul coup, elle vociféra.

\- Pauvre petit Shouto qui doit subir l'entrainement... En attendant, il m'a prit ma mère... Et il m'a aussi volé mon grand frère. Ce pauvre malheureux... Ce pauvre petit voleur de famille.

Un bruit de gifle fendit l'air, tandis que les yeux de Shouto restaient écarquillés de stupeur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa sœur puisse le détester au point de dire cela.

Elle s'était tut, le regard écarquillé, tenant sa joue douloureuse. Ses yeux était humides et choqués. Touya parla d'une voix grave, douce... Et effrayante.

\- Tu n'es qu'une gamine stupide Fuyumi. Une fille stupide qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Tu es une égoïste et tu sais très bien pourquoi je te hais.

Il insista sur le mot '' haine '', Fuyumi resta figé sans quitter son regard, elle se décomposait lentement devant lui.

\- Tu voudrais être le centre de l'attention ? Mais tu sais que Shouto et moi avons traversé des choses difficiles, et comme lui et moi nous nous comprenons, tu es verte de jalousie parce que tu ne peux pas me comprendre, ni moi, ni lui ? Hummm? Tu t'agites désespérément dans tout les sens pour que quelqu'un te remarque, mais tu vas jusqu'à t'abaisser à lécher les pompes d'un sale type qui se salît les mains tout les soir sur un gosse. J'ai toujours voulu te demander quel goût avait les bottes de cet enfoiré ?

Sa lèvre trembla, elle parut misérable.

\- Tu es une andouille. Je suis sûr que si papa t'avais demandé de nettoyer le sang de Shouto sur le sol du dojo, tu l'aurait fait avec le sourire hein ? Juste pour quelque miettes d'attention. Tu t'abaisses depuis toujours à rejeter ton sentiment d'injustice foireux sur un enfant qui n'y peut rien. Tu me donnes envie de vomir.

Touya s'abaissa vers elle, collant presque ses lèvres contre son oreille, Shouto eut froid dans le dos en le voyant faire. Il sussurra.

\- Alors oui Fuyumi. Je te méprise de toute mes forces. J'aimerais ne pas devoir supporter de voir ton sale visage une seconde de plus, car... Tu m'empoisonnes le quotidien.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, alors qu'elle fondait en larmes.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Au lieu de me faire chier, retourne cirer les bottes de l'autre bâtard. Tu aimes faire la bonniche pour des sales type non ?

Shouto sentit une bouffée de peine pour elle, alors que ces mots durs comme des armes vives sortait de sa bouche avec ce ton glacial et emplis d'indifférence. Ces mots n'étaient pas pour lui, mais ils étaient si dur que ça le touchait. Jamais Touya ne lui dirait à lui de telles choses. Il pensait bien que si il devait le faire, ça le ferait mourir de tristesse d'un seul coup.

Fuyumi baissa la tête en sanglotant. Serrant ses poings avant de brusquement se diriger vers la sortie. Shouto sursauta en amorçant de s'éloigner mais elle sorti si expressément qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se dégager. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, pleins de surprise en le voyant.

Shouto resta figé. Ce visage en larme lui rappelait beaucoup trop celui de sa mère. Son cœur battait fort et était si douloureux. Il déglutit.

Les yeux de Fuyumi s'emplirent de reproches. Elle susurra d'une voix basse, et seul lui entendit les mots qu'elle prononça.

\- J'espère que tu es ravi... Je n'ai plus de grand frère à cause de toi.

Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'elle partait promptement après lui avoir donné un coup d'épaule qui le fit presque tomber. Il resta prostré et extrêmement choqué sur le coup. Touya ne tarda pas à remarquer sa présence, et comme le bon grand frère qu'il était, il se rua sur lui. Sa voix était à nouveau douce. C'est dingue comme un changement de ton faisait toute la différence.

\- Hé bien petit ange ? Oh je suis désolé... Tu n'aurais pas dut écouter tout ça.

Shouto regarda fixement, sans pouvoir soulager son mal-être soudain. La colère de Fuyumi et ses larmes, ce mépris envers sa personne...

Des images subliminales de sa mère l'envahissait. Sa culpabilité, son sentiment de n'être qu'un misérable fardeau, revinrent à la charge.

\- Shouto... Oh non. Pleures pas mon petit ange.

Il le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue comme si il était encore un petit enfant.

\- Elle dit de méchantes choses parce qu'elle est jalouse. Elle est très très jalouse et méchante, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Mais les larmes coulaient. Il avait honte, il s'était promit de ne plus penser à ça.

Il avait accaparé sa mère, accaparé son frère. Peut-être que si il n'était jamais venu au monde, la vie de sa famille entière n'en aurait été que meilleur.

Touya disait et disait qu'il était précieux et important. Et Shouto aurait aimé le croire.

Mais quotidiennement, il se sentait comme la pire des vermines.


	12. Brother's fault

Chapitre 12

Attention : Ce chapitre contient des viols sur un mineur.

Les reviews :

Miss Yuki 66 : Merci de toujours laisser un commentaire, ça me touche énormément ^^. Et merci de débattre sur des sujets avec moi par message, j'aime tellement discuter. Ton ouverture d'esprit me régale !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le temps avait passé...

La neige et le blanc immaculé du paysage avait laissé place au printemps et ses cerisier roses en fleurs. La toute première année de collège de Shouto avait commencé.

Il avait douze ans. Et tout allait bien.

Durant ces six dernières années, il avait mené un rude combat interne. Un douloureux combat contre lui même, et contre cette partie sombre de ses sentiments. En se répétant tout les jours durant ces longues années que de toute façon, il devait vivre avec tout ce qu'il détestait, il avait finit par s'accoutumer.

Il n'était ni heureux, ni malheureux, il se levait le matin sans difficultés, faisait son travail et ses entraînements sans se plaindre. Il n'y avait pas de quoi jouer les miséreux. Il avait son grand frère alors il devait se montrer à la hauteur. Surtout après avoir passé toute ces années à lui cacher ses horribles sentiments mesquins. Rien qu'en y pensant, il s'en voulait. Et il se forçait à penser qu'il avait juste agit comme un gosse immature, mais que maintenant ça allait. Il était plus raisonnable.

Arrivé au collège, les moqueries de ses camarades avaient cessé. Plus aucune tête qu'il connaissait à l'école n'était présente avec lui. C'était un renouveau qui lui avait fait du bien. A présent, il pouvait rester seul sans que les autres ne vienne l'embêter. Il était arrivé que parfois, d'autres élèves tente de s'approcher de lui. Mais fidèle à lui-même, il les repoussait. Touya prenait une trop grande place dans son cœur pour qu'il ne laisse qui que ce soit d'autre y entrer. Pour une fois, être le fils de son père lui était bénéfique parce que sa réputation de héro de plus en plus tyrannique, intimidait les autres. Si les enfants ne faisaient pas attention à se genre de chose, avec leur insouciance. Les adolescent en revanche, étaient plus prudents.

Non vraiment. Tout allait bien, il avait réussi à mettre la douleur de coté. Il était devenu ce que Touya voulait sans se plaindre. Cela avait été si dur, si long. Une véritable épreuve qu'il avait pensé, à plusieurs reprises, ne pas être capable de surmonter. Mais il l'avait fait, par amour pour son frère. Même si Shouto ne voulait pas qu'il sache tout les affreux sentiments qu'il avait eut en lui, il se demandait parfois si son grand frère serait fier qu'il soit parvenu à tenir bon rien que pour lui.

Touya était si merveilleux, alors il savait que même si ses sentiments lui ferait de la peine, il serait fier de lui malgré tout. Aaaah, comme il aurait voulut pouvoir devenir comme son superbe grand frère en grandissant, mais la différence entre eux était beaucoup trop grande. C'était impossible que lui devienne un jour une personne aussi incroyable que Touya.

Voilà comment Shouto pensait à l'âge de douze ans.

Les années d'abus sexuels, atténuées par l'ignorance total du jeune garçon sur ce sujet, avait biaisé sa logique et sa façon de penser. Son horreur, mélangé à son adoration pour Touya et son desespoir à l'idée de se retrouver seul, l'avait pousser à normaliser tout ce qui était arrivé. Oui c'était normal, Touya lui avait toujours dit que c'était de l'amour entre frères fusionnels. Il était heureux que Touya le considère comme ça. Le bonheur de Touya était la seule chose qui comptait. Et jamais il ne se plaindrait, parce que son frère était la plus gentille personne du monde et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit de mal. Que son frère l'épuise dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble en sueur n'était pas mal. Parce que son frère le faisait alors c'était forcément quelque chose de bienveillant. Cela ne servait plus à rien de faire des caprices, il avait l'habitude d'être déshabillé, il avait l'habitude de sentir son frère en lui, il était habitué au corps nu et musclé de Touya. Il n'avait presque plus mal, et le sang sur les draps était devenu plus rare.

Même si il continuait de regarder sous les draps au matin. Mais ça n'était rien. C'était une habitude et il n'en souffrait plus. Il suffisait de le répéter et de le répéter, encore et encore pour s'en persuader.

Ce que Shouto ignorait...

C'est que tout ses efforts, tout son long combat de six longues années, tout ce travail de persuasion qui avait aboutit à une certaine forme de serenité, allait brutalement voler en éclats.

Ce jour là, une dame était entré dans la salle de classe pendant le cour. Le professeur avait arrêté de parler afin de la laisser s'exprimer. Elle se présenta aimablement avant d'expliquer les raisons exceptionnelles de sa venue.

\- Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous parler d'un sujet important. Vous êtes encore des enfants, mais vous êtes aussi à une période de votre vie où vous allez traverser certaines transformations. Vous allez peu à peu devenir des adolescents.

Tout le monde semblait attentif. Elle poursuivit.

\- A votre âge, et au vue de la société actuelle dans laquelle nous vivons, il est essentiel que vous soyez alertes à propos de certaines choses. C'est pourquoi nous allons parler de sexualité aujourd'hui.

Shouto leva un sourcil, discrètement. Certain restaient sérieux et attentif, d'autre étiraient de légers sourires narquois. Dans un premier temps, elle interrogea quelque élèves, leur demandant ce qu'ils savaient sur la sexualité. Bien évidemment, à douze ans, peu de mains se levèrent. Certains ne savaient même pas comment on faisait les bébés.

Shouto était de cela. Il ne savait rien du sexe, il était totalement, totalement ignorant.

La dame présenta un schéma en même temps qu'elle expliquait comment un rapport sexuel se produisait. Certains étaient intrigués, d'autres gênés. Le professeur grondait les quelques personnes qui ricanaient.

Shouto, lui. Ne souriait pas. Il regardait avec stupéfaction.

Doucement, au fil des explications, il établissait un lien entre les schémas et informations avec ce que Touya lui faisait le soir. Son grand frère avait toujours appelé ça '' de l'amour '', sans jamais lui expliquer plus ce que cela signifiait, pourquoi il le faisait.

\- Quand deux personnes tombent amoureuses, et si ils sont tout les deux d'accords, ils ont ce que l'on appelle un rapport sexuel consentit.

Shouto avait sentit son sang bouillonner et ses joues rougir de gène quand elle mentionna le fait d'être amoureux. Il déglutit doucement.

\- Maintenant j'aimerais parler de quelque chose de difficile. Vous savez, une sexualité épanouie repose sur la confiance, l'amour et le respect de l'autre. Et malheureusement. Certaines personnes se contrefiche du respect et du bien-être. C'est ce qu'on appelle des abus.

Le garçon se figea sur sa chaise, plus attentif que jamais.

\- Il existe des personnes malintentionné qui use de manipulation, que ça soit du chantage, de la violence et autres moyens qui blessent, pour forcer d'autre personnes à avoir des relations sexuelles avec elles. Il faut absolument que vous sachiez que votre corps vous appartient, à vous et seulement à vous, et que personne n'a le droit d'y toucher si cela vous blesse où vous gène. C'est quelque chose d'extrêmement grave. C'est un crime.

Le mot crime fut étrangement difficile à entendre. Sa gorge se serrait.

\- Lorsque quelqu'un vous oblige à avoir des relations sexuelles alors que vous ne voulez pas, cela s'appelle du viol.

Viol...

Ce mot resta gravé dans son esprit comme une marque au fer rouge. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un crime ? La professeur appelait ce que Touya faisait... Un crime ?

_'' QUELLE MENTEUSE ! QUELLE MENTEUSE ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! TOUYA NE POURRAIT JAMAIS FAIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT DE MAL ! MENTEUSE ! TOUT CELA EST FAUX ! SON FRERE ÉTAIT MERVEILLEUX ! SON FRÈRE ÉTAIT UNE BONNE PERSONNE ! IL NE POUVAIT PAS FAIRE UN CRIME ''_

Si elle était venue dans la classe pour déblatérer des mensonges, et bien elle pouvait s'en aller !

Cependant, le jeune garçon resta figé sur sa chaise, un sentiment amer de malaise lui comprimait les poumons.

\- Le viol est un acte barbare et terrible. Il peut briser totalement un individu, peut le submerger de honte et de culpabilité, et provoquer une perte de confiance en soi, ainsi que l'envie de vivre. Il peut même mener au suicide.

Plus les mots sortaient de sa bouche, et plus son cœur s'alourdissait, il était tétanisé d'horreur sur sa chaise. Il aurait voulu ne pas écouter et se boucher les oreilles...

Mais il avait l'abominable sensation qu'elle parlait de lui.

\- Il faut faire attention et toujours rester prudent et ce avec n'importe qui. Même les membres de votre propre famille peuvent avoir un comportement abusif avec vous. Votre père, votre mère, vos sœurs et frères, personne n'a le droit de toucher votre corps d'une manière qui vous angoisse. Et si quelqu'un essaie de vous manipuler et de faire passer cela pour quelque chose de normal, ou d'amusant. Gardez bien en tête que le viol n'est pas de l'amour, mais un crime inadmissible.

Shouto sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, comme si il avait de la fièvre.

La professeur fit passer un petit documentaire sur l'écran de la salle de classe : On y voyait des psy et des experts qui parlaient des abus, ainsi que des victimes qui décrivaient leur sentiments injustes de culpabilité.

Durant toute la durée de ce cour spéciale, Shouto essaya de contredire ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il entendait. Il répétait en boucle dans son esprit. '' Touya a toujours raison. Touya est parfait. Touya ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal... ''

Mais en même temps, des flashs du passé envahirent son esprit.

Les mains de son frère qui glissait dans son sous vêtement.

_'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais grand frère ? ''_

Le sourire de Touya. Cette façon d'être si effrayante quand '' ce genre de choses '' se produisait.

_'' Écoutes moi... Je t'en supplie. J'ai peur... J'ai peur Touya... ''_

La douleur, l'incompréhension. Son cœur... Son cœur était brisé en deux alors que son frère le déchirait.

_'' Chuuut. Tout vas bien... Tu me fais confiance dit ? Je ne veux que ton bien... Que ton bien... ''_

Mensonge...

Shouto ne s'était jamais senti bien.

_'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas ton grand frère ? ''_

Bien sur que Shouto aimait son frère ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le laissait jamais s'expliquer ? Parce que tout ça était du chantage ? Parce que Shouto ne voulait pas être touché ?

'_' NON TOUYA NE FAIT PAS DE CHANTAGE ! C'EST TON GENTIL GRAND FRÈRE ! ARRÊTES D'ÊTRE SI ÉGOÏSTE ET MAUVAIS ! C'EST TOI QUI L'A BLESSE ! ''_

Il avait blessé son frère... Parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté qu'il le touche encore et encore ET ENCORE sans jamais l'écouter quand il pleurait de toute ses forces.

Est-ce qu'il était possible que son frère ait commis un crime ?

Son frère l'avait... Depuis tout ce temps, il l'avait...

Violé ?

Des larmes s'échappèrent toute seules de ses yeux alors que les mots retentissait comme un écho fantomatique dans son esprit. La dame, le professeur et les autres élèves se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Hé bien jeune homme ! Que t'arrives t-il d'un seul coup ?

Shouto sursauta sur sa chaise, il balaya la salle du regard, honteux et paniqué de se retrouver dans cet état devant tout le monde. Il frotta rageusement ses yeux, cependant, plus il essayait de se reprendre, et plus la dure vérité s'enfonçait en lui comme un pieu en pleine poitrine.

_'' Arrêtes... Arrêtes grand frère... Pitié je t'aime... Ne me fais pas de mal ! ''_

La peine, la douleur, la peur d'être piégé par Touya. L'abominable souffrance d'avoir une plaie sale entre les cuisses, sale, si sale, SI SALE !

\- Je ... Je suis désolé .. Gémit-il faiblement.

Son combat tombait en morceau. Toute ces années à penser que c'était normal parce que Touya le lui disait tout le temps. Touya en qui il avait tant confiance, qu'il aimait si fort, de tout son être. Touya qui était censé être son parfait gentil grand frère, incapable de faire la moindre mauvaise chose...

Et aujourd'hui on lui disait que ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et son frère était un crime. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

Non, Non, Nooooon ! Touya avait répété tout le temps au combien il l'aimait ! Son grand frère l'aimait, il ne lui aurait jamais fait subir un crime ! Aussi longtemps et aussi souvent en lui faisant croire que c'était des '' marques d'amour ''. C'était faux. Touya était son sauveur ! Il avait été si gentil, lui avait donné un but alors qu'il se sentait seul, abandonné et mourant.

Touya était gentil. Gentil, gentil, GENTIL, GENTIL!

Touya devait avoir une explication, c'était obligé. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication plus logique...

Ou préférable à écouter.

\- Mon garçon ? Que ce passe t-il ?

Il renifla douloureusement, son cœur serré l'empêchait de bien respirer. Rassemblant ses forces, il pleura doucement.

\- Je vous pris de m'excuser. Mon chat est mort ce matin... Je sais que je devrais me contrôler, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Les professeurs se regardèrent avec un air soucieux. Quelques personnes stupides dans la classe pouffèrent en se moquant de lui.

\- Tsss fragile...

D'autre se redressèrent pour prendre sa défense.

\- Ne répètes pas ça ou tu va le regretter. C'est normal d'avoir de la peine pour ce genre de chose.

Un gentil garçon à coté de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule. Il eut un frisson, il manqua presque de repousser sa main par pur réflexe d'horreur.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer Todoroki, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ton chat.

Il se laissa tomber sur son bureau, enterrant son visage entre ses bras en pleurant silencieusement.

Il avait lutté si fort, si fort pour chasser la douleur. Mais tout cet amas de mensonges était en train de se briser. Et tandis qu'il sanglotait, une seule question tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

_'' Pitié... Expliques moi Touya... Expliques moi... Dis moi la vérité...''_

* * *

Jamais rentrer à la maison ne fut plus dur que ce jour là. Durant tout le reste de la journée, le stress de Shouto n'avait fait que monter et monter. Les professeurs étaient même allé penser qu'il devait être malade tant il était pâle. Il n'avait pas mangé et l'horreur la plus profonde ne quitta son regard pas un seul instant. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était ces choses terribles qu'il avait apprise. La pensée que Touya avait, au final, peut-être fait quelque chose de grave. Cette simple supposition entrait si violemment en conflit avec ses convictions qu'il en avait la nausée.

Il avait retourné encore et encore ce qu'il avait entendu, dans son cerveau. L'après-midi à la bibliothèque. Il s'était placé devant un poste informatique et avait nerveusement tapé '' VIOL '' sur la barre de recherche. Tout ce qu'il avait vu et lu faisait écho avec ce qu'il subissait depuis qu'il avait six ans. Au final, Touya avait beau lui avoir répéter que ce qu'il lui faisait était par amour, tout en ce monde lui disait le contraire : Sa maîtresse autrefois, la professeur aujourd'hui, toute les recherches sur internet, les infos, les témoignages. Forcer quelqu'un a se mettre nu et lui faire subir toute ces '' choses '' désagréable dans le lit...

Était mal...

Le chemin pour retourner chez lui, lui avait parut si long. Chaque pas était un défi, il aurait voulut rester debout, là au milieu du trottoir et disparaître d'un seul coup. Ou alors se retourner et s'enfuir au loin pour ne pas avoir à faire face à son frère. Se cacher pour toujours, pour échapper à tout. Un chaos sans nom bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui.

_'' Et si on te mentais ? Si Touya te faisait du mal depuis le début ? ''_

_'' Oui mais Touya est ton gentil grand frère. Il t'a apporté tant d'amour et tant de bonheur... Comment peux tu penser ça de lui ? ''_

_'' Mais les professeurs le dise, tout le monde le dis ! Si tu as mal, c'est parce que tu endure un crime depuis tout ce temps. ''_

_'' Mais Touya m'aime... Et je l'aime aussi. Il y a forcément une explication... ''_

_'' L'explication... C'est qu'au fond... Tout au fond... ''_

_''** Tu sais depuis le début que c'était mal. Mais tu aimes tellement Touya, tu as tellement peur d'être seul, que tu as préféré faire comme si tu ne savais pas. ''**_

Deux voix opposées se battait dans sa tête. Celle qui écoutait ce que les professeurs lui disait, et qui jugeait que toute sa honte et sa douleur était dût à ce que Touya lui avait fait. Et une autre qui ne voulait rien comprendre, celle que Shouto avait construite durant ces six longues années, une voix qui clamait haut et fort que son grand frère était une merveilleuse personne irréprochable.

C'était si dur... Est-ce qu'il savait au moins si il préférait exprimer son mal-être à Touya et lui demander des explications en le mettant face à ces crimes ? Ou préférait-il ne rien faire parce que de toute façon, il avait tellement besoin de Touya, il l'aimait tant qu'il ferait comme si il ignorait tout ce que son grand frère lui avait fait de mal ?

Il ne savait rien, il était si ignorant ! Si perdu !

Plus tard dans la soirée, Touya entra dans sa chambre.

Shouto avait réussi à dompter sa peur et son mal-être. Il avait l'habitude ! Quand Touya entrait, il n'y avait pas à avoir peur, il fallait juste qu'il écarte ses jambes pour que son frère vienne se perdre entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'il en voit des étoiles au plafond, et qu'il se vide la tête, laissant son corps seul gerer les sensations qui le faisait gémir et crier.

Oui ! Il n'était plus un enfant terrorisé ! Il était passé au dessus de ça.

Mais cette nuit, cette nuit...

Il se sentait comme si il était à nouveau un tout petit enfant. Tremblant dans sa couverture. Le front en sueur, les dents serrés, le corps tremblant. Son frère s'allongea contre lui, dans le futon, et sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

Il était habitué. Depuis combien de temps déjà il n'avait pas ressentit une telle peur ?

Il savait se taire, se laissant manipuler comme une douce petite poupée. Mais ce soir, la peur lui tordait les entrailles. Touya susurrait des mots doux, le couvrait de baiser en goutant sa peau blanche avec sa langue. Les compliments pleuvaient. Et Shouto était terrorisé.

Ses vêtements étaient retirés, les doigts couvert de lubrifiant de son frère l'écartait et se plongeait entre ses cuisses. Et Shouto serrait les draps de toutes ses forces.

_" Non... C'est injuste. C'est si injuste. J'ai tant lutté pour que cette peur s'en aille. "_

Il était crispé, il avait presque oublié à quel point cette peur le faisait souffrir.

\- Shouto, je t'aime si fort.

Il lui soufflait toujours des mots d'amour avant d'entrer en lui. En tant normal tout ce passait bien, c'était supportable !

Cette nuit, il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressentit la première fois que son frère s'était plongé de force dans son corps.

Il repensa à la douleur de se faire poignarder de l'interieur, de sentir ses forces le quitter parce qu'il était déchiré et souillé. Il se souvint de la douleur de son coeur qui se brisait un peu plus à chaque coup de reins.

Il le ressentait... à nouveau.

Il était si crispé, si stressé, que la préparation ne put empêcher la douleur de venir.

\- Ah... Aïe...

Ça faisait mal... Comme avant. Cette affreuse douleur était revenue, se déversait sur lui une nouvelle fois comme de l'eau brûlante. Cette abominable souffrance qu'il avait eu tant de mal à chasser, et qui s'accompagnait de désespoir et de honte. Les larmes perlèrent ses yeux écarquillés.

\- Aïe... Uuuh...Aïe... Ah Aïïïïïïïe...

Le sexe de son frère entrait et sortait, s'enfonçant à chaque coup au fond de lui, forçant avec hargne malgré le fait qu'il soit extrêmement tendu et stressé. La sensation était brûlante et douloureuse.

\- J'ai... J'ai mal... Grand frère... On arrête... On arrête s'il te plaiiit ?

Il pleurait doucement, il n'arriverait pas à le supporter ce soir, c'était trop douloureux. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait si honte, si hooooonte. Touya gémissait sans l'écouter, les compliments continuait de pleuvoir sur lui.

\- Anh mon bon garçon... Ah c'est si bon... Si bon...

\- Grand... Grand frèèère... J'ai... J'ai mal... Tu me fais mal... Je ... urgh...

Il peinait à prendre sa respiration, entre ses pleurs et la douleur qui lui coupait le souffle. Il avait à nouveau l'impression de mourir.

\- Chuuut... Chuuut... Détends toi petit ange. Ça fait du bien pourtant, non ? Annnh ça fait tellement de bien.

Les coups s'accéléraient, Touya l'emprisonnait sous son corps, chaque coups de hanche épuisait ses forces et le faisait mourir.

\- J'aime tellement ça... J'aime tellement ton corps... Annh ton joli corps. Il n'y a qu'en toi que je me sente si bien...

-J'ai maaaaal... Écoutes moi pitié...J'ai... Ecoutes... moi Je... Ugh... Uuurgh...

Son cœur se brisait en morceau, une énième fois. Pourquoi Touya ne l'écoutait-il pas ?

La honte, la culpabilité le submergeait. Les professeurs avaient parlé de ça. La douleur était terrible, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête, pour que son frère l'écoute. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était en accord avec ce que les professeurs avaient dit.

Est-ce que c'était... Un viol ?

Touya se déversa en lui, comme il avait tant l'habitude de le faire. Il le pénétra le plus profondément possible et répandit sa jouissance. C'était son petit plaisir personnel, lâcher sa semence au fond de lui était comme un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui appartenait.

Shouto se sentait sale. Oh bon dieu, toute ces horribles sensations qu'il avait voulut ne plus jamais ressentir étaient à nouveau toutes revenues. Si il n'était pas aussi épuisé et agonisant dans le futon, il serrait allé s'arracher la peau pour se laver. Son entrecuisse le brûlait. Si son frère l'aimait réellement, pourquoi lui faisait-il subir quelque chose d'aussi atroce ?

Touya se retira dans un soupir de complaisance. Shouto n'eut pas la force de se relever. Il était abattu, il lui semblait que la vie s'échappait de son entrecuisse alors qu'il sentait les fluides couler hors de lui. Avec la douleur, il savait d'avance que demain en soulevant le drap comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il y verrait de grosses tâches rouges.

Les larmes tombaient de ses yeux vides.

Non... Depuis tout ce temps, ce qui arrivait n'était pas bien. Ce que Touya faisait était beaucoup trop douloureux pour que ça le soit. Touya lui avait mentit. Il avait tant de fois, dit que tout était de l'amour.

Mais ça n'en était pas.

Tout était un mensonge. Absolument tout.

Pourquoi devait-il passer sa vie à souffrir de cette façon ?

Le lendemain fut terriblement amer. Touya se réveilla et lui aussi. Ses yeux étaient douloureux et son corps manquait de sommeil. Son grand frère l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour. Il resta figé et évidemment, le plus grand remarqua que quelque chose était inhabituel dans son comportement.

\- Ça ne va pas Shou ?

Le garçon resta silencieux. Les mots lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Malgré tout, la tristesse luisait dans son regard. Il n'arrivait pas à dire le moindre mot. C'était Touya en face de lui. Et même si son grand frère lui avait fait quelque chose d'horrible, comment serait-il possible d'effacer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui ?

\- Shouto. Demanda t-il d'une voix un peu plus autoritaire.

Le garçon sentit son cœur s'emballer. Comment faire ? Comment lui dire ce qu'il pensait ? Il aimait tellement Touya... Touya qui lui faisait subir des viols depuis tout ce temps. Touya son grand frère qu'il adulait plus que tout. Il était si tétanisé face à lui que la seule chose qu'il fut capable de faire fut de retenir difficilement un sanglot. Mais malgré ses efforts, ses yeux larmoyants étaient marqué par l'horreur. Touya fronça les sourcils.

Ça faisait un bon moment que Shouto ne se plaignait plus de la pénibilité des rapports sexuels, alors que c'était-il passé pour que d'un coup, il soit à nouveau pâle comme un mort, tout en le regardant comme si il avait vu Satan en personne ?

Il souleva la couverture et son regard distingua vite le sang sur les draps. Bizarre...

Il avait beaucoup saigné. Et il ne voyait pas tout, comme les cuisses tremblantes de Shouto, serrées l'une contre l'autre masquaient certainement le plus gros... Vraiment, vraiment étrange. La dernière fois qu'il avait saigné autant c'était quand il lui avait fait l'amour la première fois.

Il réfléchit un moment avant de se racler la gorge et sourire.

\- Shouto... Tu dois être un peu malade aujourd'hui. Tu as saigné. Normalement, ça ne saigne pas autant.

La gorge du garçon se resserra encore. Il était peut-être malade oui... Malade après avoir passé la nuit a ravaler son envie de vomir. Il balbutia. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais sa faiblesse l'empêcha d'employer un ton ressemblant à des reproches.

\- Je... Je t'avais dit que je voulais arrêter... Tu y es allé trop fort...

Le visage de Touya parut légèrement étonné. Puis il eut un léger rire avant de répondre.

\- Non Shouto. J'ai fait la même chose que d'habitude. Jamais je n'irais trop fort en sachant que ça pourrait te faire mal enfin. Le problème vient de toi. Tu étais trop crispé.

Shouto se mordit la lèvre. Les mots de son frère lui firent mal. Touya se releva et lui souleva les cuisses pour regarder l'étendu des dégâts.

\- D'habitude ça rentre comme dans du beurre. C'est toi qui n'a pas réussi à te détendre.

Shouto se crispa et se dégagea de sa poigne instinctivement. Son pouls s'emballant encore une fois. Touya eut l'air très surpris ce qui l'effraya légèrement. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même en s'éloignant légèrement de lui. Les deux frères furent silencieux un instant. C'était si oppressant. Touya s'approcha si près de lui qu'il sentit son souffle sur ses cheveux. Et puis après quelques secondes sans aucune parole, il demanda.

\- Tu me boudes Shou ?

Il avait posé la question avec une voix douce. Cela dit, Shouto ne put s'empêcher de se sentir de plus en plus coincé.

\- Shouto. Regardes moi. Ordonna t-il sans changer de ton. Le jeune garçon serra et desserra les poings. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il avouer maintenant qu'il savait que tout ce qu'il ce passait était mal ? La main de Touya passa sous sa mâchoire. Doucement mais avec fermeté, il l'obligea à lever la tête pour le regarder.

\- Regardes moi j'ai dit.

Les yeux vairons terrorisés rencontrèrent ceux de son frères, d'un bleu intense. Son expression était un mélange entre étonnement et amusement. Il ajouta avec un ton presque joueur.

\- On ne boude pas à son grand frère Shouto. D'accord ?

Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement en serrant le drap. Plus il se perdait dans le regard de son frère et plus il se sentait perdu, piégé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait comme si c'était lui qui faisait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si peu inquiet de l'avoir fait saigner ?Pourquoi alors qu'il voyait clairement qu'il était triste ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait comme si ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas grave ?

C'était injuste... Si injuste. Les larmes lui piquaient le bord des yeux.

Touya lui souriait, lui parlait avec une voix douce et lui donnait des surnoms affectueux tout le temps. Mais là à cet instant, Shouto se sentait comme si son frère ne l'aimait pas. Il devait pourtant savoir que ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Mais il s'évertuait à dire que Shouto était le problème. Il ne se souciait pas du fait de lui avoir brisé le coeur et de l'avoir fait saigner.

Et il ne l'écoutait JAMAIS...

\- Ne me boudes pas. Ce n'est pas gentil Shou.

_" Me faire croire que tu m'aimes n'est pas gentil non plus... "_ Ces mots lui restait coincés en travers de la gorge tandis qu'une première grosse larmes coula sur sa joue, sans quitter une seconde son frère du regard.

\- Allons... Ne pleures pas. Si tu t'excuses je ne me mettrais pas en colère d'accord.

Pourquoi... Pourquoi devait-il s'excuser ? S'excuser de ne pas avoir eu envie ? S'excuser d'avoir été blessé ? Il n'avait donc aucune importance ? Peu importe ce qu'il dirait là maintenant, il ne l'écouterait jamais. Il continuerait encore à le faire passer pour le méchant dès lors qu'il n'acceptait pas quelque chose.

Il avait vraiment envie de mourir. Son propre frère adoré qui se fichait de lui et de ses sentiments. C'était certainement la chose la plus cruelle qu'on ne lui ai jamais faite.

Et malgré tout. Toute ses pensées étaient entravés. Même si il savait parfaitement que Touya lui avait fait quelque chose d'horrible. Même si maintenant il savait que son frère lui mentait et ne l'aimait pas. Il restait la personne la plus importante du monde à ses yeux.

Sa vision se brouilla à cause des larmes, tandis qu'il ne put s'empêcher de répondre, faible et abattu.

\- Je m'excuse...

Touya sourit. Avant il pensait que ce genre de sourire se voulait tendre et affectueux. Peut-être était-ce en fait de la pure satisfaction malsaine.

\- Tu es un gentil garçon. Je t'aime très fort. Répondit-il en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres avant de le serrer contre lui.

Encore un mensonge. En fait, Touya lui mentait à chaque geste et à chaque parole. Cette chaleur qui l'entourait quand il l'étreignait, et qui lui faisait tant de bien, n'était qu'un subterfuge. Les mots doux, les câlins, les baisers. Ce n'était que des moyens de le rendre docile pour qu'il puisse abuser de lui sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Il était juste un jouet pour lui. Son frère jouait et s'amusait avec lui depuis tout ce temps. Se contrefichant de si après avoir tant joué avec lui, il se retrouvait cassé et disloqué. Les larmes tombaient de ses yeux sans s'arrêter.

Il se sentait à nouveau abandonné. Même si Touya le serrait contre lui, c'était un mensonge, il n'y avait personne en ce monde pour qui il ai une véritable importance. Il était seul au monde.

Il voulait mourir...

Après cette révélation, son quotidien se teinta d'une fadeur insoutenable. La force qui lui permettait de se lever le matin l'abandonna. Il était si épuisé de tout. Si seulement il avait pu resté allongé pour toujours, si seulement il pouvait s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller dans ce monde affreux.

La nourriture n'avait plus de goût, rien n'était bon. Le travail à l'école devenait trop obscure, les entraînements avec son père étaient insignifiants et fatiguant. Sa tête était constamment baissé. Il en oublia presque pendant un moment à quoi ressemblait le ciel.

Son frère continuait de le gâter durant son temps libre. Mais même pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à sourire. Touya lui mettait un nouveau jouet entre les mains et son visage restait triste et maussade. Par conséquent, il avait finit par élever le ton contre lui, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

\- Hé bien ? On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? Ça me fait de la peine. Tu pourrais au moins me regarder et me dire merci.

Quand Touya le grondait, une violente envie de pleurer le submergeait. Ça lui faisait mal. Horriblement mal. Il souhaitait de toute ses forces que son frère arrête son petit jeu de menteur parce que lui il n'était plus capable de faire semblant d'être content si il savait que derrière ça, il avait des intentions malveillantes envers lui. C'était cruel. Pourquoi Touya se plaisait-il à lui infliger une telle souffrance ?

Les nuits '' effrayantes '' avaient quelques peu changé. Cela faisait des années maintenant que Touya entrait dans la chambre pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelle sur lui. Et ça c'était quasiment toujours passé à peu près de la même manière. Ces derniers temps... C'était plus intense. Touya pouvait passer des heures à le câliner, il l'embrassait sur tout son corps et le léchait doucement entre les jambes. Et quand il le prenait. Il faisait preuve d'une douceur extrême. Shouto n'avait jamais autant gémit et gémit que durant ces nuits là. C'était si fort qu'il en haletait incontrôlablement. Le plaisir l'épuisait si fort alors que son frère le faisait jouir plusieurs fois d'affilé. Il le faisait jouir si fort que Shouto était beaucoup trop épuisé après pour le supplier d'arrêter. Touya lui murmurrait frénétiquement.

\- Je sais que tu aimes ça. Je le sais, je le sais. Oh Shouto je t'en pris, sois un bon garçon.

Le jeune garçon serrait les doigts, les yeux fermés, son esprit fondait au rythme de Touya qui le masturbait en lui donnant de long coups de reins fiévreux. La bouche ouverte, des étincelles dansait devant ses yeux.

\- Je suis un bon grand frère non ? Je te fais du bien, je pense à toi avant tout. Shouto mon petit ange, je sais que ça te fais du bien.

Il grognait en le prenant. Le plus jeune serrait ses dents, fuyant le regard de son frère. Il avait toujours trouvé que Touya était le plus beau de tous, mais quand ce genre de chose arrivait, il devenait effrayant. Son visage en sueur se tordait dans une expression de plaisir bestial, haletant et mordant sa lèvre. Dans la pénombre, Shouto voyait surtout ses yeux bleus et ses dents blanches, il avait l'air d'un loup s'apprêtant à déchiqueter un lapin en morceau.

Il avait peur, tellement peur.

\- Dis moi que tu m'aimes. Dis le... Dis le Shouto.

Ses lèvres restèrent serrées. Cependant, des glapissements de terreur sortaient de sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, les larmes ne lui permettait plus d'y voir grand chose de toute façon.

\- Dis moi '' je t'aime ''. Dis le moi. Dis le moi !

Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Pas alors que son frère lui mentait tout le temps. Tout était un mensonge ! Et il était une marionette. Pourquoi tenait-il absolument que Shouto lui répète qu'il l'aime alors que lui se contrefichait de lui ? Il l'avait blessé un nombre si incalculable de fois pour le plaisir. Il ne l'aimait pas ! Sinon pourquoi le faisait-il pleurer tout le temps ? Pourquoi le blessait-il de façon si horrible ?

\- Dis le ! Dis moi que tu m'aimes !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une expression pleine de douleur. Soudainement des images flashèrent dans son esprit.

Il vit son grand frère qui le prenait tendrement dans ses bras, alors qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Un baiser était déposé sur son front, et il lui disait avec cette voix tendre qu'il était un bon garçon et qu'il était fier de lui. Il pensait à toute ces fois... Où Touya l'avait prit par la main pour rentrer à la maison, et où Shouto avait sourit maladroitement tant le bonheur faisait chauffer ses joues parce que la sensation de sa petite main dans celle chaude et rassurante de Touya avait quelque chose d'incroyablement réconfortant.

Shouto s'était sentie... Tellement, tellement heureux dans ces simples moments.

Une agonie de désespoir lui serra la gorge. La simple pensé de tout ces moments lui donnait envie de hurler. Pourquoi tout ce bonheur c'était-il transformé en pur cauchemar ? Si seulement... Si seulement tout pouvait revenir en arrière.

Il finit par murmurer. Faible et sans forces. Peut-être que si il le lui disait encore une fois, Touya cesserait d'être méchant et de lui faire du mal.

\- Je... Je t'aime grand frère...

Un sanglot l'étouffa.

\- Je t'aime... Je ... Je t'aime... Je t'aime Touya...

Peut-être qu'en le lui répétant, Touya serait prit de remords, peut-être qu'il finirait par avoir pitié et qu'il arrêterait de le blesser. Peut-être qu'il finirait par l'écouter, peut-être même que si il arrêtait et que tout redevenait comme avant, Shouto serait prêt à lui pardonner de lui avoir fait des choses si horribles.

Mais rien de cela n'arriva. Au lieu de faire enfin preuve d'empathie, Touya sourit avec satisfaction en miaulant.

\- C'est ça... C'est ça ! Soit un gentil garçon. Grand frère t'aime si fort lui aussi. Aaaah il t'aime de tout son cœur.

Des mensonges. Plus de mensonge. Toujours des mensonges ! Tout ce que voulait Touya, c'était une gentille poupée obéissante. Une poupée qui dit '' Je t'aime '' à son maître même si ce dernier ne voit en elle, qu'un pauvre jouet usagé.

Au final, il aurait beau répéter qu'il l'aimait, encore et encore, ça ne changerait pas le fait qu'il n'était rien qu'un jouet pour Touya. Un jouet sans droit qui ne servait qu'au plaisir.

...

Il voulait vraiment mourir.


	13. Brother leave

Chapitre 12

Attention : Ce chapitre contient un viol sur un mineur.

Les reviews :

Strangerinstrangerland : Il y a plusieurs façons de réagir dans ce genre de cas et en effet, Fuyumi a des réactions normales dans le sens où c'est naturel que Touya lui fasse de la peine, il lui parle avec beaucoup de mépris. Malheureusement, c'est aussi un cas commun que les gens rejettent leur injustice sur une autre victime. Ici elle déporte sa colère sur Shouto ( qui ne le mérite pas hein ! Il est innocent et en plus c'est un enfant, Fuyumi elle, est une adulte maintenant ). Fuyumi est à plaindre car elle est très seule, elle ne voit plus sa mère et ses deux frères se sont éloignés. Le climat familiale pourrie n'est pas propice à ce qu'elle s'épanouisse. Mais cependant, elle va se transformer en personnage très égoïste, et même si il y a une justification pour qu'elle soit comme ça, ça ne l'excuse pas pour autant, surtout avec la suite qui arrivera. Et je le répète, ce n'est plus une gamine, mais elle agit quand même avec immaturité.

Miss Yuki 66 : Cette révélation n'était, en effet, pas salvatrice du tout. Comme dit lors du chapitre précédent, Shouto aurait peut-être préféré rester ignorant. Quand je me met à sa place, c'est juste terrible. Il aime son frère plus que tout, c'est son idole, il le royalise depuis tout petit, et là il réalise que cette personne parfaite et divine a en fait commis des actes horribles. Qu'il lui a consciemment fait du mal. C'est terrible. Il ne veut pas y croire. Malheureusement maintenant, il ne peut plus ignorer la douleur. Maintenant il comprend pourquoi il souffre. Je défends farouchement l'idée que la chose qui peut te blesser le plus profondément, c'est d'être trahi par une personne que tu aimes avec tout l'amour de ton coeur. Je suis désolé pour les fautes, je corrigerais un peu par-ci par-là dès que j'ai le temps !

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jours passaient doucement. Jours durant lesquels le stress et le désespoir n'avaient fait que gonfler et gonfler. Shouto avait vu son combat être détruit, ses efforts réduit à néants. Tout les mensonges créés afin de masquer la vérité avaient éclatés et maintenant le jeune homme devait subir de faire face à la réalité, et il n'était plus un petit enfant.

Il avait durant toutes ces années, réussit à s'accoutumer, à vivre dans un mensonge qui lui avait permis de supporter l'insupportable et de continuer à sourire. Peut-être qu'il y aurait juste fallut que les gens le laisse ignorant et qu'au bout d'un moment, il aurait été impossible de faire marche arrière. Mais il y avait cette infime étincelle au fond de lui, cette petite part qui se lamentait d'au combien tout cela l'épuisait et le faisait souffrir. Et recevoir les enseignements de ses professeurs avait fait exploser cette étincelle en brasier, et à présent, il ne pouvait juste plus rien supporter.

Touya, son grand frère, Touya qu'il aimait de toute ses forces. Touya en qui il avait plus confiance que quiconque en ce monde, le violait depuis tout ce temps. Le meurtrissant à coup de culpabilité, de chantage. Il lui avait prit sa virginité à un age où le sexe n'existait même pas, l'avait déchiré, salit, il avait brisé son âme en faisant passer cela pour de l'amour. L'homme auquel il donnait tout son amour et qui avait le cran de lui jurer qu'il ne voulait que son bien alors qu'il était actuellement en train de le blesser. C'était une trahison meurtrière.

Pour Shouto, c'était juste le pire… Le pire qui aurait pu arriver.

Touya ne l'aimait pas en réalité. Si il l'avait aimé, il ne lui aurait jamais fait subir de telles horreurs. Un grand frère qui l'aurait aimé l'aurait protégé au lieu de l'habituer naïvement aux tortures sexuelles les plus immondes. Un grand frère qui l'aurait aimé l'aurait écouté, écouté ses pleurs, sa peur, sa détresse. Mais Touya était sans remords. Shouto essayait vainement à chaque viol de lui dire au combien il l'aimait, cherchant désespérément la pitié de son frère, mais son attitude ne semblait jamais que faire grandir la faim malsaine de son aîné. Il n'aurait jamais pitié de lui. Il ne l'aimait pas comme son petit frère. Il voulait juste le violer encore, tout les soirs, sans qu'il ne se plaigne. Son cher grand frère... Oui c'est tout ce que Touya attendait de lui. Shouto pouvait bien être l'enfant le plus inutile, détestable et insignifiant possible, tout ce que Touya voulait était de soulager ses envies sur lui le soir.

Shouto sombrait lentement dans le désespoir le plus noir et Touya s'en contrefichait. Cette simple pensée lui mettait les larmes au yeux. Il s'arrêta d'écrire alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs tout seul dans sa chambre. La tête baissée vers son bureau, son cerveau était brouillé par les mauvaises pensées et son énergie le quittait doucement. Il se sentait seul, maudit. Gelé. Et sale comme toujours. Shouto agonisait à l'intérieur, il était terrassé par ce sentiment brutal de trahison et de solitude, et par cette honte infâme que lui procurait son corps sale.

Qu'allait être sa vie ? Son avenir ? Quel était le but d'être venu au monde quand tout ceux qu'il aimait finissaient par le blesser, l'abandonner ? Voulait-il d'une vie pareille ?

Non. Il était fatigué, et il voulait pleurer, pleurer encore et encore. A l'age de douze ans, il ne valait plus rien, son corps était souillé et répugnant. Son esprit était parasité par toutes ces images horrifiques dans sa tête. Il voulait se planter un tournevis dans le crâne et laisser sortir toutes ces images maudites. Il se haïssait à la place d'haïr Touya parce que malgré qu'il sache maintenant que son frère était la cause de sa douleur, son cœur empoisonné et manipulé ne pouvait pas le détester. Chaque fois qu'il pensait au mal qu'il lui avait fait et au fait qu'il devrait le haïr, il repensait à ces moments... Les moments les plus heureux de sa vie où Touya s'était occupé de lui avec bienveillance. Cette chaleur réconfortante d'un grand frère aimant qui le prenait tendrement dans ses bras... Ces souvenirs le laissait faible et silencieux. Il aimait tellement Touya qu'il voulait en mourir. Mourir d'avoir été trahi par lui alors qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Shouto aurait pu tout donner pour son frère, même lui donner son cœur, et bien Touya le lui avait arraché à main nues en même temps qu'il ouvrait son corps en ne laissant que de la charpie répugnante derrière.

C'était horrible, mais au final, c'est bien lui même qu'il haïssait. Il se haïssait du plus profond de ses tripes. Le monde aurait tourné bien mieux si il n'était jamais venu au monde.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Son estomac s'alourdit, il était seize heure trente et Touya venait de rentrer à la maison. Il inspira douloureusement, le corps et l'âme rigide.

\- Bonjour Shou.

Il ne répondit pas, il rentra juste un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules. Depuis qu'il avait enfin comprit, Shouto était devenu muet et froid envers lui. C'était incroyablement physique mais... A chaque fois que Touya était à proximité de lui, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, comme si il se sentait en danger.

\- Tu ne me parles toujours pas ?

Les lèvres du garçon restèrent serrées. Non... Non... Non... Pourquoi fallait-il que son frère emploie ce ton triste ? Il cherchait à le faire culpabiliser, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne faisait pas tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était si injuste...

\- Shou... J'ai l'impression ces derniers temps que tu ne m'aimes plus.

Il s'approchait de lui, toujours avec ce ton doux et triste. Shouto enterrait sa tête dans ses épaules, de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ce jeu de mensonge cruel. Pourquoi lui faisait-il croire qu'il était triste ? Il ne l'était pas.

\- Je me sens triste rien que d'y penser... Tu m'aimes encore dis ? Tu aimes encore ton grand frère ?

Touya enroula ses bras autour de lui, Shouto se figea en fermant les yeux, les dents serrées. Par pitié qu'il arrête... Qu'il arrêtes avec ce ton mielleux.

\- Tu aimeras ton grand frère pour toujours n'est-ce pas ?

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, remontant de haut en bas en le picorant, les bras se serrèrent autour de lui, comme les serres d'un rapace sur sa proie. Il en avait assez, il était si fatigué de tout ça. Touya l'embrassait et l'embrassait et puis il remontait vers ses lèvres en fermant les yeux, cherchant un baiser, sa main se posa sur la mâchoire du plus jeune afin de l'inciter à tourner le visage afin de lui voler un baiser. Shouto sentit la brûlure de la trahison le tourmenter. Non il en avait assez, il était fatigué, trahi. Il ne pouvait plus laisser son frère jouer, il ne voulait plus de baiser. Alors il tourna la tête ailleurs quand Touya tenta de l'embrasser.

Touya resta figé, surprit par ce refus silencieux et glacial. Ses yeux bleus le détaillèrent avec incompréhension. La voix tremblante et épuisée de Shouto s'éleva faiblement.

\- Arrêtes grand frère...

Touya fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

Shouto regarda le sol, ses yeux lui picotait et sa gorge était si serrée et douloureuse que sa voix en était légèrement rauque.

\- Arrêtes ça. Arrêtes de me mentir tout le temps. Arrêtes, je... J'ai plus envie de jouer...

Touya attrapa un tabouret d'une main pour s'asseoir près de lui, hochant la tête sur le coté avec innocence en demandant d'un ton inquiet.

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Shouto serra les poings. Agacé et blessé par sa façon de faire semblant. Il jouait encore, il ne faisait que ça. Pourquoi faisait-il mine d'être surprit ? D'être innocent ? C'était si injuste.

\- Enfin Shouto... Tu me dis à moi que je mens ? Je ne mens jamais voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?

C'en fut trop, les larmes commençaient à perler de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ce jeu cruel, cette façon qu'avait Touya de se moquer de lui en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Cette façon de rejeter tout le temps la faute sur lui. Touya était un adulte ! Il avait vingt-deux ans ! Il savait, il savait parfaitement quelles horreurs il lui avait fait.

\- Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Dit-il d'une voix plus forte et tremblante. Je ne suis plus un petit garçon Touya... Tu crois que je ne comprend toujours pas ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas maintenant ce que tu as fait ?

Il n'osa même pas lever le regard vers lui quand il ajouta.

\- Je sais ce que tu fais maintenant... Tu pensais que je resterais ignorant toute ma vie ? Tu pensais que je ne comprendrais jamais que ce que tu fais n'es pas normal ?

Touya s'approcha de lui pour le saisir fermement par les poignets, Shouto se débattit faiblement mais il se fit maîtriser aisément, il fuit le regard de son frère alors que Touya répondait.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais des reproches d'un seul coup ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, je ne t'ai pas mentit ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais exactement à part t'aimer de tout mon cœur ?

Le mot '' aimer '' le fit sangloter, c'était dur à entendre. Un mensonge qui lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

\- Non, tu mens... Ce que tu fais ce n'est pas de l'amour...

\- Bien sur que si Shouto.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis ton frère ! Je suis ton petit frère ! Ce genre de chose c'est pas de l'amour entre frères. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ?!

Shouto tenta de se dégager une nouvelle fois, mais il n'y parvint pas. Les mains de Touya étaient si grandes et si fortes.

\- Ce que tu fais, ça se fait entre les gens amoureux, pas entre un petit frère et son grand frère !

Il entendit Touya étouffer un petit rire avant de dire en se collant près de son oreille.

\- Qui t'a dit que ça ne pouvait pas se faire entre frères hum ? Et si je te dis que tu pourrais être mon petit amoureux à moi Shou ?

Shouto déglutit.

\- Je t'en pris arrêtes...

\- Si... Si... Tu n'as qu'à penser comme ça, je suis ton grand frère et ton amoureux. Et les amoureux ça fait l'amour ensemble tout le temps. C'est pour ça, toi et moi c'est de l'amour d'amoureux, ça te soulagera peut-être de penser comme ça la prochaine fois qu'on jouera dans le lit ?

\- Stop !

Shouto le repoussa avec plus de force, il cria presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas de ça ! Nous ne sommes pas des amoureux ! Je suis ton frère Touya ! Ton petit frère !

Il déglutit avant de dire.

\- Et je n'ai jamais voulu de ce genre de chose ! Tu étais mon grand frère adoré et je t'aimais, je t'aimais ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme mon grand frère ! Mais toi... Tu me force depuis tout ce temps à faire des choses qui me font mal, qui me font honte, tu te fiches totalement si je pleure où si je suis blessé Touya ! Tu te fiche de savoir si ça me blesse parce que toi tu veux faire ça et ce que je veux moi, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je me sens si mal... Si mal, et tu t'en fiches... Je n'avais pas envie Touya ! Je n'ai jamais eu envie ! J'ai toujours eu honte ! Je me sens sale tout le temps !

Il sanglota.

\- Tu me violes depuis tout ce temps ! Tu m'a violé alors que j'étais petit et que je ne comprenais pas ! Tu as profité du fait que j'étais seul et ignorant ! Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu faisais ! Tu te rends compte du cauchemar que tu m'as fait subir ? Tu te rend compte à quel point tu m'as fait mal ? Et tu oses dire tout le temps que tu m'aimes... Tu m'as fais ça à moi alors que j'avais confiance en toi ! Tu m'as utilisé ! Tu m'as trahi...Tu... Tu... Tu ne m'aimes ne m'aurais jamais fait tant de mal sinon ... Tu es un menteur...

\- Comment peux tu me parler comme ça à moi ? Répondit Touya avec une voix plus sombre. J'ai fais de toi le centre de mon univers et tu m'accuses d'avoir commis un crime ? Je ne t'ai jamais violé ! Tu as toujours accepté ça.

Shouto pleura de désespoir, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ?

\- Si Touya... Tu me forçais... Tu me faisais culpabiliser tout le temps, tu savais que j'avais peur d'être seul. Tu as fais mine de vouloir me quitter ! Tu l'as fait pour me faire peur pour pouvoir continuer à me violer.

\- Je ne t'ai pas forcé. Répéta t-il d'une voix ferme. Arrêtes de m'accuser espèce d'ingrat. Tu aimes ça toi aussi ! Tu jouis à chaque fois que je te fais l'amour, donc tu aimes ça !

\- Non c'est faux, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Tu me blesses tout le temps, je t'en supplie arrêtes ça.

\- JE NE T'AI PAS FORCE ! Cria t-il avec rage.

Shouto sursauta avec peur, Touya n'élevait normalement jamais la voix contre lui. Il baissa la tête en tentant de s'éloigner de lui du mieux qu'il puisse. Le plus grand continua d'une voix calme mais pleine de froideur.

\- Ne dis pas que je t'ai violé...

Il lui semblait que son frère s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui, Shouto sentait la chaleur bouillonnante de sa colère.

\- Je te couvre de mon amour avec toute mes forces... Et toi tu oses me dire que ne tu veux pas de ça ? Tu ne veux pas de ton grand frère ? Je sacrifie tout mon temps libre pour toi et tu me fait l'affront ensuite de me dire que je suis celui qui ne t'aime pas ? Alors que je donne mon maximum ?

Sa voix était profondément sombre.

\- Tu veux me rejeter ? Tu rejettes mon amour ? Tu dis que tu ne veux pas être seul et bien je suis là, je fais tout ce que je peux pour te rendre heureux mais ça ne te vas pas parce que tu ne veux pas être docile et aimant en contrepartie ? Tu attends que je te donne tout sans vouloir m'aimer en retour ? Tu n'aimes pas ton grand frère. Tu es trop égoïste pour ça !

Shouto leva finalement les yeux vers lui, abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait.

\- C'est faux ! C'est faux ! Touya... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que ça ne se fait pas entre frères ? Pourquoi ?

Les yeux de Touya étaient emplies de colère, Shouto sanglotait pitoyablement devant lui.

\- J'ai mal Touya... Je me sens sale... Je me sens sale à cause de ça. Ça ne te fais rien ?

L'expression de son frère de changea pas. Le jeune garçon continua avec une voix misérable.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer à faire ça... C'est mal. Ça me blesse tellement. Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais comprendre ?

Il répéta encore '' pourquoi '' quelques instants, sans plus être capable de soutenir le regard de son frère. Touya lâcha ses poignets avant de se lever en silence, se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas lent. Shouto resta abattu, la tête baissée en répétant presque inaudiblement des '' pourquoi ''.

Bien sûr que Shouto aimait Touya, de toute ses forces même ! Mais malgré tout il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'était mal ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ça ?

Touya s'apprêta à partir, une colère bouillonnante mêlé à... de l'amertume, de la tristesse, montaient doucement en lui. Shouto et lui étaient pareils pourtant... Et après tout ce temps, il avait pensé que son frère s'était accoutumé à ses marques d'amour tordues. Malsaines oui, mais de l'amour quand même, le seul qu'un être perturbé et dérangé comme Touya pouvait exprimer. Mais non, il s'était trompé. Au final, son frère avait décidé d'exprimer qu'il n'était pas d'accord et qu'il ne voulait plus faire ça. Alors qu'il était censé le comprendre, ils avaient tout les deux souffert, ils avaient tout les deux besoins de s'aimer, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre !

Tellement rageant ! Tellement !

Il pensa à quitter la pièce mais soudainement, une pulsion le submergea. Non... Il ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Si la douceur et le chantage ne marchait pas pour le rendre docile, il fallait juste essayer autre chose. Il était Touya Todoroki et il était son dieu ! Shouto n'avait pas le droit de le contredire ! Il n'avait pas le droit de dire non à son amour !

Il se retourna un instant pour regarder son petit frère, et son esprit lui cria.

_'' Il t'appartient... qu'il le veuille ou non ! Il n'a pas à décider ce qui est bien ou mal. ''_

Alors soudainement, Touya ferma la porte en fermant de verrou. Shouto leva la tête, surprit par le bruit, il vit Touya se diriger vers lui avec empressement et le temps s'arrêta presque de tourner.

Il se sentit brutalement attrapé par le col puis jeté et plaqué sur le ventre contre le lit. Il ne comprit absolument rien à ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Tout les gestes que Touya fit ensuite furent rapide, brutaux et précipités.

\- Tu penses que je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça ? Vociféra t-il en baissant brutalement le pantalon de son petit frère d'une main.

Shouto cria en se sentant mit à nu subitement, mais une poigne dans son cou le plaqua contre le matelas, étouffant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Je m'occupe de toi depuis toujours Shouto ! J'ai tellement fait pour toi ! Je te fais à manger, je prend soin de toi quand tu es blessé ! Malade ! QUAND TU FAISAIS DES CAUCHEMARS ! JE PASSAIS MES NUITS A TE CAJOLER !

Le visage de Touya était déformé par la colère.

\- JE MÉRITE QUE TU M'AIMES ! COMMENT PEUX TU ETRE AUSSI ÉGOÏSTE !?

Il s'abaissa sur lui pour goûter la peau mise à nu, puis il la mordit. Le garçon glapit de terreur, il couina faiblement, étouffé contre le lit.

\- Alors d'après toi, je n'ai le droit de rien faire ? Cracha t-il près de son oreille en écrasant ses cheveux dans sa poigne.

\- Je dois tout te donner sans rien attendre ? Tu crois être le seul qui souffre ? Tu crois être le seul qui a besoin d'être aimé !? Tu devais me comprendre Shouto ! Tu es le seul dans cette famille horrible qui puisse comprendre ton grand frère ! Rendre heureux ton grand frère ! Moi aussi j'ai été petit, faible et abandonné comme toi ! Moi aussi papa me faisait du mal !

Le cœur de Shouto se serra en entendant cela. Même si il savait que son père avait fait souffrir Touya quand il été petit, son grand frère n'avait jusqu'à maintenant, jamais parlé en profondeur de cela.

\- J'ai moi aussi besoin qu'on m'aime désespérément ! Tu es le seul qui puisse me comprendre !

Shouto tenta de se débattre vainement, son frère était plus fort et plus grand que lui. Bien sûr avec son alter il l'aurait aisément repoussé.

Mais.

Non... Faire ça était au dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvait pas blesser Touya.

Le plus âgé déboutonna rageusement sa ceinture, Shouto glapit de terreur en entendant le bruit familier.

\- Non... Non ! Non grand frère ! S'il te plait ! Non ! Non !

\- Tais toi ! Hurla t'il en le giflant. Le garçon resta choqué contre le lit : Son frère... Son frère ne l'avait jamais frappé avant. Ça lui avait fait mal... D'une façon différente que lorsqu'Endeavor portait la main sur lui.

\- Tu es le seul qui pouvait me comprendre et malgré tout tu ne veux pas m'aimer ? Tu préfères rester seul ? Me laisser seul moi aussi ? Mais moi je ne veux pas ça ! J'ai besoin de toi pour me sentir fort, pour me sentir important ! Tu es égoïste... Égoïste !

Touya sentit ses yeux lui piquer en même temps qu'il vociférait de rage.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'aimer, et bien tant pis ! En attendant, tu es sous ma responsabilité ! Je fais tout pour toi quotidiennement ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu es à moi !

Touya enfonça ses doigts dans la bouche de son frère, Shouto ouvrit grand les yeux, se débattant du mieux qu'il puisse. Les doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa bouche et l'étouffaient. Il manqua même de s'étrangler et de vomir. Finalement, Touya enleva sa main et Shouto haleta, épuisé sur le lit.

\- Tu es à moi... Et je te traite bien ! Je t'ai toujours respecté, traité avec amour et tendresse. Et pourtant tu te plains ? Tu ose dire que je te viole ? Je ne t'ai jamais violé ! J'ai toujours été attentionné et doux avec toi !

Sur ces mots durement prononcé, il enfonça brutalement ses doigts dans l'intimité de son frère et Shouto voulut crier. Les sons de son agonie se perdirent dans les draps.

\- Tu veux savoir c'est quoi un viol ? Tu veux que je te fasse vivre un vrai viol pour que tu comprennes à quel point je t'ai choyé ?

Les doigts entraient et sortaient brutalement, claquant à chaque va et viens contre ses fesses, Shouto se sentait poignardé comme jamais auparavant, c'était brûlant et horriblement douloureux.

\- Tu as gagné ! Je vais te déchirer ! Tu m'as assez fait sentir que tu ne m'aimais pas ! Hé bien je vais te faire la même chose ! Tu vas voir ce que c'est que d'être traité sans amour !

Aussitôt, Touya baissa son caleçon d'une main et sans aucune préparation supplémentaire, il plaça son pénis contre le trou de son frère et entra le plus brutalement possible, il fallait qu'il ai mal ! Le plus possible serait le mieux. Il allait le prendre de toute ses forces, peut-être qu'ainsi, il comprendrait à quel point Touya avait été gentil et doux avec lui.

Shouto sentit tout son sang se glacer quand Touya entra en lui d'un coup sec, sa respiration et ses larmes se coupèrent toute seule, le choc et la douleur étaient si fortes qu'il en resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes.

Et évidemment, Touya n'attendit pas plus pour le baiser. Dès le début, il l'assaillit de vas et viens brutaux, répandant une douleur insoutenable dans tout son corps. Une douleur si forte que sa tête se mit à tourner. Une douleur si forte qu'une puissante nausée l'envahie, son corps, son âme et les restes de son cœur brûlaient. Touya grognait de rage pure derrière lui.

\- J'ai tout fait pour toi... Tu m'appartiens Shouto tu entends... Nggh Tu M'APPARTIENS !

Il lui attrapa les cheveux, les tirant en arrière sans arrêter de le baiser brutalement. Le jeune garçon resta sans voix pendant de longues minutes, haletant douloureusement, le regard écarquillé perdu dans le vague, son cerveau semblait être court-circuité. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Touya le traite d'une façon aussi abominable. Et au fils des minutes, il sanglota.

\- Pitié... Pitié arrêtes... Arrêtes Grand frère... Arrêêêêtes...

Il entendit Touya grogner et grogner, puis ... Renifler.

Une fois, puis deux, puis trois.

\- Tu m'appartiens tu entends ! Que ça te plaise où non ! Tant pis si tu ne m'aimes pas, tu restes à moi !

La voix de Touya était un mélange de rage, de tremblements.

Il pleurait ?

Tout un coup, alors que Shouto était celui qui était violé, alors qu'il était celui qui subissait la violence, une bouffée de culpabilité revint au galop. Son frère était en train de pleurer en le violant.

Touya n'avait jamais pleuré devant Shouto. Jamais. Il avait toujours fait mine d'être fort devant lui. Il lui avait expliqué une fois qu'il ne voulait jamais que son petit frère se fasse du soucis pour lui.

Alors l'entendre sangloter dans son dos, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de feu en pleine poitrine.

Il sanglota de plus belle alors que la culpabilité, la honte, la douleur et le désespoir le submergeait. Il ne lutta plus. Tombant mollement sur le lit alors qu'il était violemment secoué par les coups de reins de son frère. Il n'y avait plus la moindre force dans son corps, donc il se laissa faire sans être capable de bouger.

\- Tu es à moi... Tu es mon petit frère... Mon petit frère à moi.

Il continua de pleurer doucement en écoutant les mots. La douleur et l'épuisement finirent par avoir raison de lui, il commença à sombrer lentement.

Shouto savait que tout était un mensonge, que son frère lui avait fait des choses horribles, il savait qu'en cet instant précis, il était celui qui était violé et démoli. Pourtant, en tombant dans l'inconscience, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour avoir fait pleurer Touya.

* * *

Shouto se réveilla lentement par la sensation d'eau qui tombait sur lui. Son cerveau était embrouillé, flottant dans une masse de brouillard. Il ne se rappela pas immédiatement de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Dans un premier temps, il se sentit étreint, dans une poigne chaude, forte, presque possessive. Malgré tout, c'était presque... Agréable. Son corps était si endolori, si faible, qu'il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Alors il profita de cette étreinte chaude autour de lui. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il profitait d'un sentiment de réconfort, aussi minime soit-il.

Sa tête était posé contre une poitrine chaude, humide et forte. C'était... familier.

Il sentit des baiser sur le haut de sa tête, dans son cou. Pour il ne sut quelle raison, son cœur se serra à cette sensation.

Il entendit toujours les reniflements mêlé au bruit de la douche qui coulait.

Ses yeux fatigués papillonnèrent doucement. Sa vision était floue, trouble. Cela dit, il discerna peu à peu le visage de Touya.

Il était épuisé, et il se sentait comme si rien n'était réel.

Les yeux de Touya étaient rougies, larmoyants, cette vision le rendit instantanément triste. Il murmura avec sa voix faible.

\- Tou... ya...

Le plus grand le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il resta silencieux avant de dire avec une voix douce et empreinte de larmes.

\- Tu sais Shou ?

Le garçon resta abattu contre lui, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

\- Il y a eu des jours où je pensais que je ne valais rien, des jours où j'ai pensé que si je n'étais jamais venus au monde , hé bien tout se serait bien mieux passé pour tous.

Shouto fronça les sourcils avec stupeur. Comment ?... Son grand frère ne pouvait pas dire la vérité ? C'était-il ... Un jour sentit comme il se sentait lui actuellement ?

\- Papa me rabaissait sans cesse, me blessait sans cesse. J'allais tout les jours à l'école avec de nouveaux bandages, de nouvelles blessures... Natsuo pleurait tout le temps quand il me voyait blessé et ensanglanté... Mais il était petit donc bon... Il n'aurait rien put faire de toute façon. Et Fuyumi... Et bien elle faisait comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Elle s'en allait et revenait en souriant comme si de rien était quand j'était guéri. Quand à maman...

Il caressa les cheveux mouillé avec tendresse.

\- Au début, elle se disputait avec papa. Mais comme il s'est mit à la repousser violemment et bien... Elle a lentement commencer à ignorer ce qu'il se passait. Papa m'attrapait violemment par les cheveux dans un couloir, elle tournait la tête ailleurs comme pour ne pas regarder. Elle n'a soudainement plus voulu que je dorme avec elle. Elle a finit par me demander d'arrêter de la faire culpabiliser... Comme si je la rabaissait en lui montrant que j'étais blessé et que j'avais besoin d'aide et en lui rappelant qu'elle ne faisait rien parce qu'elle avait elle-même peur d'être blessée.

Il eut un léger rire en même temps qu'il pleurait.

\- Tu vois petit frère... Je sais ce que ça fait... Se sentir comme si personne n'en avait rien à faire de ta souffrance. Se sentir comme un déchet faible qui doit juste la boucler et endurer sans rien dire. Un petit objet sans droit, sans importance. Avec tout le monde qui regarde au loin quand tu entres dans leur champs de vision. Tu te sens seul, désespéré, inutile... J'ai été pitoyable et inutile... Je devais être à vomir... Je crois que si je m'étais suicidé, papa n'en aurait rien eut à foutre. On ne pleure pas quand on jette un déchet à la poubelle...Et à coté de ça... Il y a tout ces gens. Tout ces gens autour de nous, qui acclament ce type comme un héro. Ces gens qui se plaignent tout le temps alors qu'ils ont une famille pour qui ils comptent. Il me donne tous la haine... Il me donnaient tous encore plus l'impression de n'être rien du tout...

Il posa son front contre la tête de Shouto.

\- Mais quand j'ai commencé à m'occuper de toi, petit ange... Tu étais le seul qui me regardais droit dans les yeux. J'étais ton... magnifique grand frère. On aurait dit que tu voyais un dieu en me regardant. J'ai toujours été faible et inutile. Mais toi, tu ne me voyais pas comme ça hein ? Tu as toujours été si adorable, si irrésistible. Tu avais tellement besoin de moi. Je me suis sentit si important et fort... Tu m'as aidé à me sentir mieux, à me sentir exister. Tout est grâce à toi. Parce que tu es un si gentil garçon... Aaah Shouto... Je t'aime tellement fort...

Shouto sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues à ces mots. Il avait toujours aimé Touya de tout son cœur... De tout son être.

\- Shouto tu es ma source de bonheur...

Sa voix trembla en disant ces mots.

\- Comment tu peux croire que ton grand frère ne t'aimes pas ?

Il ajouta avec un ton plus triste.

\- Alors oui... Peut-être que je t'aime trop fort. Peut-être que je ne t'aime pas de la bonne façon. Je sais que je ne suis pas un grand frère normal Shouto... Mais soyons honnête, ni toi ni moi sommes normal. Papa nous as brisé tout les deux. On est pareils... Personne ne peux comprendre ça à part toi et moi. Et on a besoin l'un de l'autre, on est des âmes-sœurs, tu es d'accord dis ?

Ah... Peut-être oui... Peut-être quand fin de compte c'était juste ça. Touya et Shouto étaient tout les deux des êtres détraqués et brisés, condamnés à une vie anormale.

\- Alors je t'en prit petit frère... Ne m'abandonnes pas par pitié. Aimes moi je t'en supplie. Tu dois me pardonner de t'aimer trop fort... Tu dois continuer d'aimer ton grand frère. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi plus que tout au monde. Sans toi je ne survivrais pas. Je t'aime tant...

Il murmura plusieurs fois en le berçant contre lui.

\- Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime si fort...

Shouto ferma les yeux. Se laissant aller contre Touya. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander. Il était déjà condamné à l'aimer plus que tout et à se haïr lui-même. Mais peut-être qu'au final, Touya se sentait pareil que lui depuis le départ. Si Touya disait qu'ils étaient pareils alors peut-être que son grand frère arrivait à tout supporter grâce à lui.

Tout était un mensonge, tout était une tragédie, la vie de Shouto n'était qu'une immense blague noire et cruelle. Mais...

En cet instant, il se sentit étrangement, légèrement mieux.

A quoi bon réfléchir ? A quoi bon lutter ? Vouloir réaliser que ce que Touya lui faisait était mal ne servait à rien au final parce que ça continuerait.

Donc... Pourquoi pas... Tout simplement accepter la honte et la douleur ?

De toute façon si il ne l'acceptait pas, autant mourir tout de suite. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir par amour pour Touya, donc au final, il n'avait pas le choix.

Alors il murmura faiblement.

\- Je t'aime aussi grand frère...

* * *

Fuyumi sortait de l'étude ce jour là. Après avoir salué ses amis de travail, elle monta dans sa voiture en souriant. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. A l'intérieur du véhicule, elle décida de chercher son agenda dans son sac pour regarder son emploie du temps. Ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux derivèrent sur la date qu'elle tiqua.

C'était presque l'anniversaire de Touya. Elle perdit son sourire.

Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Depuis ce que Touya lui avait craché dans la cuisine. Elle lui en avait voulut terriblement, à lui et à Shouto. La faire sentir comme une moins que rien, alors qu'elle voulait juste être celle qui apportait un peu de paix dans la famille.

Elle était persuadée que si ses deux frères avaient fait des efforts, la pilule serait mieux passé avec leur père. Elle le savait ! Quand elle se montrait serviable et patiente avec lui, Endeavor n'était pas si terrible. Il fallait juste lui montrer qu'ils pouvaient être travailleur, déterminés et optimistes.

Depuis ce qui était arrivé à Touya dans leur enfance... Elle était resté assez loin des images d'abus et de maltraitance, donc dans sa tête, elle ne réalisait pas à quel point c'était terrible. De ce fait, c'était plus de la faute de ses frères que celle de son père si tout allait mal.

Surtout Shouto. Shouto qui s'amusait à faire culpabiliser tout le monde. Qui avait accaparé Touya et qui avait fini de rendre sa mère folle.

Elle fronça les sourcils en y pensant, cela dit, elle secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvaises pensées.

Elle repensa au temps où elle jouait avec Touya et Natsuo. Tout les trois, ils avaient été heureux. Ces moments lui manquaient. N'y avait-il vraiment plus rien à réparer ? Elle réfléchit un instant avant de finalement décider qu'il fallait qu'elle reparle à son grand frère.

Alors ce mercredi là, elle retourna à la maison au midi. Elle ne rentrait généralement jamais, préférant manger au café du coin. Mais là, elle décida qu'au moins, ils pourraient parler tranquillement. Elle retourna brièvement dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires et tomba sur un album photo rangé dans son tirroir. Elle le feuilleta un instant et sourit en voyant une photo d'elle, Touya et Natsuo, souriant ensembles avec joie. Elle le serra contre elle et décida de le prendre alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre.

Elle se dirigea vers la partie de la maison qui était à part du reste. Celle où Touya et Shouto habitaient. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y aller sauf quand son père l'y autorisait. Et comme là maintenant, elle n'avait rien à y faire...

Mais elle entra tout de même. Tout était silencieux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au paillasson, les chaussures de Touya et celles de Shouto étaient soigneusement rangés. Elle pénétra donc dans le couloir et entreprit d'aller dans la chambre de Touya. Cela dit, en entrant, elle ne vit personne. Étrange... Elle entendit du bruit à l'étage. Elle pensa donc que peut-être, il était avec Shouto dans sa chambre.

Elle monta lentement les marches de l'escalier et fini par entendre des bruits étranges. Elle se stoppa net en fronçant les sourcils. Elle continua à avancer silencieusement au fil des marches. Ce qui semblait être, des gémissements de Shouto furent plus audibles. Elle grimaça de stupeur : Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire celui-là ?

Cependant... Ce qui suivit lui glaça le sang. Shouto gémit et puis quelqu'un grogna. Une voix d'homme adulte... Elle resta figée un instant, son cœur battant à la chamade alors que ses yeux étaient gros comme des soucoupes. Elle avança, doucement, le ventre alourdie par l'horreur. Elle avança et reconnu au dessus des gémissements de Shouto, la voix de son grand frère, qui grognait de plaisir.

Ce n'était pas possible... De toute façon elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne le croirait pas sans le voir. Elle avança jusqu'à être en face de la porte et puis elle l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

Touya était nu dans le futon de Shouto. Maintenant ses jambes écartés, il était imbriqué en lui, en sueur. Ses deux frères avaient tournés la tête vers elle, profondément surprit et choqués.

Fuyumi resta figé face à ce spectacle. Elle sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir. Une horreur pure quand à ce qu'elle voyait, ce n'était pas possible... Non... Touya n'était pas en train de faire ça, ce n'était pas vrai !

Pourtant, ce qu'elle voyait était réel, le plus âgé se retira de Shouto, ce dernier geignit en pâlissant, Touya la fixa en balbutiant.

\- Fu... Fuyumi ?!

Elle recula en hyperventilant. Puis elle se mit à hurler en dévalant les escaliers, laissant tomber son album photo par terre au passage.

\- Fuyumi ! Touya cria après elle. Il se leva d'un bon en attrapant son pantalon, il l'enfila toute vitesse. Shouto murmura avec angoisse.

\- Grand... Grand frère...

Touya se tourna vers lui en lui ordonnant.

\- Restes là ok ? Ne bouges pas !

Puis il se rua hors de la pièce à son tour. Fuyumi s'enfuyait dans la cour en criant. Il n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper seulement.

La voiture d'Endeavor arriva dans la cour. Il freina brutalement alors qu'il manqua d'écraser Fuyumi. Il sorti avec rage en criant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites bande d'imbéciles !?

Il fut cependant énormément surprit quand sa fille se rua derrière lui, se cachant de son aîné en pleurant.

\- Ne t'approches pas... Ne t'approches pas Touya !

Endeavor resta bouché bée d'étonnement, il regarda vers Touya et gronda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Touya tenta de parler mais Fuyumi le coupa avec sa voix angoissée.

\- Papa... Papa... Touya... Il... Il était en train de faire des ... Choses sexuelles avec Shouto !

Les yeux du héros s'arrondirent de stupeur. Touya cria.

\- Non ! Elle ment ! C'est faux !

Le regard noir d'Endeavor se posa sur son fils aîné.

\- Où est Shouto ?

Le plus grand resta figé, Endeavor passa à coté de lui d'un pas lourd, tout en lui lançant un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit frère.

Touya recula. Une terreur terrible l'envahi. Des flash du passé sautèrent devant ses yeux.

_'' Papa... Papa urghh Urghh... Tu vas... Tu vas me tuer... Pitié... Arrêtes "_

Il allait mourir... Il allait se faire tuer...

Il regarda Fuyumi suivre son père. La peur la plus sombre lui prenant les tripes, son corps réagit automatiquement, les instincts primitifs prenant le pas sur lui. Il commença à courir au loin. S'enfuyant à moitié nu de la maison.

Endeavor débarqua en trombe dans la chambre de son plus jeune fils. Shouto sursauta fortement quand son père entra. Il était en train de remettre son t-shirt, il n'avait cependant pas eu le temps de remettre son caleçon et son pantalon. Son père hurla.

\- QU'EST-CE QU'IL C'EST PASSÉ ICI ?

Shouto recula en balbutiant des mots inaudibles. Tremblant comme une feuille, les larmes commencèrent à perler ses yeux. Endeavor avança vers lui et l'attrapa par la jambe, et le garçon cria.

Il entrevit des restes de semence sur sa cuisse et des tâches de sang, ainsi que des contusions et marques sur les jambes, ses hanches, ses fesses. Le sang du héro de figea. Une colère noire commença à l'envahir. Une colère si forte que les flammes sur son visage devinrent bleues.

Il lâcha Shouto et se dirigea dehors. Il ordonna à Fuyumi qui se tenait dans le couloir, avec une voix terrifiante.

\- Reste avec lui !

Fuyumi acquiesça machinalement, tétanisée dans le couloir. Son père partie en trombe dehors et elle resta seule devant la porte de la chambre de Shouto. Elle entendit son petit frère sangloter.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle commença à réfléchir à propos de ce qui avait pu se passer, entre les murs de cette maison, et tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Touya qui était devenu si inquiétant et distant, qui passait son temps à la repousser en disant qu'il n'avait besoin que de Shouto. Et Shouto qui semblait toujours sombre et silencieux... Elle se rappela brièvement de sa dernière dispute avec son aîné.

Est-ce qu'à ce moment, il se passait déjà ce genre de choses ?

Sa gorge se serra. Elle entendait Shouto pleurer derrière la porte, cela dit, elle n'entra pas pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, elle était bien trop gênée et bouleversée. Alors elle le laissa seul dans sa chambre.

* * *

Endeavor rentra très tard ce soir là. Fuyumi l'attendait dans le salon, elle se leva avec panique et demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Où est Touya ?

\- Tais toi Fuyumi et va te coucher ! Ordonna t-il froidement.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Et quand il passa à coté d'elle, elle fut titillé par l'odeur de cendre et de brûlé sur lui. Il entra dans le couloir, monta les escalier. Au lieu d'aller se coucher, elle le suivit discrètement. Écoutant avec curiosité et inquiétude ce qui allait se passer.

Son père entra dans la chambre de Shouto, il demanda dans un premier temps avec une voix grave.

\- Combien de temps ?

Shouto ne répondit pas, elle imaginait aisément qu'il était terrorisé.

\- COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS CELA DURE T-IL ESPÈCE DE COCHON !

Shouto répondit en hyperventilant. Il y avait tellement de peur dans sa voix.

\- Je .. je ne sais plus... Je ne sais pas papa... Je... Je.

Endeavor s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait attrapé par les cheveux.

\- Réponds moi ! Réponds ! RÉPONDS !

Shouto criait, encore et encore alors qu'il répondait.

\- QUAND MAMAN... QUAND MAMAN EST PARTIIIIE...

Le cœur de Fuyumi se souleva de dégoût. Cela avait commencé quand leur mère était partie ? Mais... Shouto avait... presque six ans à l'époque.

La réalité la frappa.

A l'age de six ans... Fuyumi jouait et s'amusait avec ses frères et ses amis... Shouto lui, venait de connaitre les abus sexuels...

Mais... Mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Depuis tout ce temps !

Son père gronda de plus belle.

\- ET DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS TU AS LAISSE FAIRE ? TU N'AS RIEN DIS ? TU ES RÉPUGNANT !

Shouto sanglota en implorant, Fuyumi entendit son père le maîtriser, et Shouto se débattait faiblement. Endeavor avait attrapé son fils, l'avait allongé sur le ventre et lui avait baissé son pantalon, comme un gosse qui avait fait une bêtise, il leva la main.

\- Non papa... Non... Je suis désolé ... Non... Non...

Un violent bruit de gifle résonna dans le couloir. Shouto hurla.

\- UNE POUR CHAQUE ANNÉE OU TU N'AS RIEN DIS !

Une autre gifle violente s'abattit.

\- DÉSOLÉ ! DÉSOLÉ ! DÉSOLÉ !

Une autre gifle résonna, et une autre, et encore une.

Fuyumi se tint le ventre, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Punir Shouto aussi violemment était peut-être... Trop...

Elle ne put pas en écouter d'avantage, alors elle se dépêcha de partir loin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin. Fuyumi se leva avec un poids au ventre. Elle entra dans le salon et vit son père assit dans un fauteuil. Elle recula silencieusement en le regardant. Il avait la tête baissé, un verre en cristal posé sur la table basse. Il semblait sombre, presque... Triste. Cette vision lui fit de la peine. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle s'approcha doucement en murmurant.

\- Papa ?

Endeavor tressaillit légèrement avant de se tourner vers elle. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en grommelant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?

\- Je...

Elle déglutit.

\- Je voulais savoir si tout va bien.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Evidemment que je vais bien.

Elle se renferma sur elle-même. Elle avait une question à lui poser, mais elle hésita. Le regard que son père lui lança la fit trembler.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, puis elle ferma les yeux et demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé avec Touya ?

Elle resta prostré, tête baissé dans le salon. Elle s'attendait à ce que son père se fâche. Cela dit, il resta calme et répondit.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que Touya revienne...

Elle leva la tête vers lui, il regardait ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père aussi sombre

\- Tu ne le verras plus jamais Fuyumi... Ajouta t-il en le regardant avec ce petit quelque chose de terrible dans le regard. Sans qu'il n'en dise plus, elle comprit.

Elle baissa la tête et renifla. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Endeavor se leva, s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur le haut de son crâne. Puis il ajouta.

\- Fuyumi... Je veux que tu t'occupes de Shouto à sa place maintenant.

Elle déglutit. Vraiment ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée de lui demander ça. Elle ne savait pas si elle saurait se montrer patiente envers lui, ni même si elle en avait envie. Elle était triste, comment pourrait t-elle le porter par conséquent ? Elle était cependant trop bouleversée pour dire non, alors elle acquiesça en sanglotant. Son père lui tapota le haut du crâne un instant avant de partir.

Elle se prépara ce matin là avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait plus d'interdits pour aller dans la partie de la maison où elle n'avait pas droit d'aller. Elle jeta un regard en haut de l'escalier, guettant le moindre bruit pour voir si Shouto était réveillé. Elle commença à lui faire un déjeuné. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille, elle se demandait comment il allait, si il allait vraiment être capable d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui. Son cœur s'emballa un peu quand elle l'entendit descendre lentement l'escalier. Elle était nerveuse car elle ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Elle resta dos à lui quand elle l'entendit entrer dans la cuisine, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il avait la tête baissé, il était silencieux et sombre.

\- Bonjour Shouto. Dit-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas, il resta immobile sur sa chaise, sans même regarder son petit déjeuner.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes... J'ai fais de mon mieux.

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Tu... Tu as bien dormis ?

Elle ne reçu que du silence, elle commença à s'agacer. Elle le regarda et dit.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour...

Shouto leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Elle se figea et déglutit. Son visage était pâle comme si il était malade. Ses yeux étaient rouges, cernés, l'un deux était sombre, recouvert d'un coquart. Son nez était rougie, abîmé, et sa joue était enflée.

Elle déglutit, son cœur se serra. Elle se tourna pour éviter son regard. Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable ?

Ce n'était pas à elle de se sentir mal. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle n'aurait jamais put deviner...

Alors elle resta silencieuse en ignorant son état.

Shouto finit par demander avec une voix enrouée.

\- Où est Touya ?

Fuyumi se tourna à nouveau. Elle était surprise qu'il demande cela. Après ce que son frère avait fait, s'attendait-il à le revoir ici ?

\- Shouto...

Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux.

\- Touya ne reviendra pas. C'est moi qui prend sa place maintenant.

Il baissa encore plus la tête et serra les poings. Sa voix demanda faiblement. On aurait dit qu'il était au bord du gouffre.

\- Où est-il ?

Elle sentit l'énervement monter en elle. Elle le regardait et le voyait être si sombre, était-il contrarié que ça soit elle qui doivent s'occuper de lui maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas Shouto.

Son petit frère sembla encore plus abattu, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire.

\- Ce que Touya a fait est mal... Tu t'en rends compte ?

Il resta silencieux, cela dit il commença à trembler. Oui il savait que ce que Touya avait fait était mal.

Mais il l'aimait...

Tout ce que le garçon retenait était que son grand frère n'était plus là.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si dépité ?

Elle était agacé. Elle savait que son petit frère ne devait pas l'aimer beaucoup étant donné qu'il ne s'était jamais côtoyé. Mais quand-même, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle !

\- Touya a fait des choses terribles, moi je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas voulu ça ! Mais tu me fais bien sentir que ça t'agaces que je le remplace...

Elle en avait assez de recevoir toujours du silence, Touya ne lui avait jamais répondu, et Shouto ne lui répondait pas non plus. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant !

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça non plus Shouto ! Je viens de découvrir que mon grand frère était un monstre tu sais !

Shouto se leva de table. Sans avoir même touché à son petit-déjeuner. Il s'en alla sous le regard ébahit de sa sœur. Elle prit son attitude personnellement et ajouta avec reproches.

\- Tu ne touches même pas à ton petit déjeuner ? Je me suis levé tôt pour le faire !

Il ne tiqua pas. Elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Je n'ai rien fais de mal moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi froid ?

Sa gorge se serra. Au fond, elle s'en voulait de lui crier dessus comme ça. Evidemment, Shouto était un enfant violé, battu, ignoré par tous, mais... Ce n'était pas de la faute de Fuyumi ! Elle n'y pouvait rien. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le dos de tout le monde ? Quand en plus, Shouto n'avait jamais rien dit à personne ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle ! Et la situation lui faisait du mal à elle aussi !

Elle allait probablement regretter d'avoir dit cela, pourtant cela sortit tout seul alors qu'elle s'enfuyait de la pièce.

\- Débrouilles toi tout seul si tu n'as pas besoin de moi !

Shouto ne la regarda pas s'enfuir. De toute façon, c'était la fin du monde pour lui aujourd'hui.

Touya était parti. Il était tout seul dans cette maison. Avec un père et une sœur qui le détestaient, sans mère, sans amis, sans rien. Sans son grand frère chéri.

Touya était parti en emportant son cœur...

Voilà.

Le pire était arrivé c'est tout.

Maintenant il était seul au monde.


	14. Brother's damages

Chapitre 13.

Attention : Tentative de suicide

Les reviews :

StangerinStrangerland : Merci d'avoir commenter ! Ton avis entre évidemment en conflit avec le mien. Mais on a tous notre propre façon de voir les choses. Je me suis fait un plaisir de te répondre à ton pavé en MP ^^

Miss Yuki 66 : Tu m'auras suivis jusqu'au bout. Je t'en remercie ^^. ( Bon bien que ça ne soit pas finit, Healing arrivera bientôt ! )

J'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre.

* * *

Le départ de Touya avait laissé un trou béant.

Shouto avait douze ans et plus que jamais, il ne cessait de se répéter que sa vie était fichue. Il l'avait souvent pensé. Il vivait pour Touya, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Vraiment plus rien.

Il avait pourtant été dans des états abominables : Il en avait connu des périodes de souffrances intenses ou il s'était senti si faible au point qu'il pensait qu'il n'allait pas s'en relever.

La bonne blague... Il ne s'était jamais sentit pire que maintenant. Ça y est, il avait touché le fond.

Sa mère l'avait laissé auparavant. Il avait tant de fois demandé à son père où était-elle partie. Il avait comprit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Et maintenant c'était au tour de Touya. Et comme pour sa mère, il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Il n'avait plus rien à présent.

C'est Fuyumi qui devait s'occuper de lui maintenant. Mais au fond, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne se cantonne pas à juste écouter son père. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de lui et c'était normal, il savait que Fuyumi ne l'aimait pas. Elle lui reprochait sans cesse d'être froid. Elle semblait toujours agacée par lui et pour la moindre chose. Elle lui reprochait de ne pas manger, de ne pas se lever à l'heure. Elle lui reprochait d'être triste que Touya soit partie, et elle l'accusait d'être égoïste. Qu'elle aussi était malheureuse et qu'elle en avait assez d'être celle qui devait le porter.

Elle n'était pas obligé de le porter. Il était totalement d'accord pour qu'elle le laisse tout seul dans son coin.

Shouto n'avait plus faim. Auparavant, il adorait les nouilles, le soba, le bœuf, les légumes. Maintenant, tout l'écœurait. Si il se forçait à avaler quelque chose, il finissait irrémédiablement par le vomir. Par conséquent, il s'affaiblit terriblement, maigrissant à vue d'œil.

Son père était en colère. Sa sœur lui avait bien dit que Shouto refusait de se nourrir, alors il l'avait forcé à manger, et il avait vomit. Endeavor le punissait encore, toujours, se complaignant d'à quel point il était faible et qu'il se laissait aller. Shouto déclenchait de la colère chez tout le monde. Même dieu devait sûrement le haïr, il était un enfant abominable qui n'avait plus de raison de vivre.

Sa sœur entra dans sa chambre un jour. Elle le gronda avec agacement.

\- Shouto, tu te lèves encore en retard... Je vais encore devoir te conduire au collège, je n'ai pas que ça à faire bon sang !

Il resta dans son lit, ignorant sa voix criarde qui lui faisait des reproches. Il avait mal à la tête.

_'' Laisses-moi tout seul... S'il te plait... ''_

\- Lèves toi ! Papa va être fâché ! Arrêtes d'être égoïste, je suis fatigué qu'il soit tout le temps de mauvaise humeur parce que tu ne fais pas d'efforts !

_'' Arrêtes... Arrêtes de me crier dessus. Laisses moi disparaître tout seul. Pourquoi tu ne m'abandonnes juste pas comme tout le monde ? Tu ne m'aimes pas en plus. Nous ne sommes que des étrangers. ''_

Elle le força à se lever. Sa tête tournait, il se sentait si mal, si fatigué.

\- Laisses-moi... Tant pis Fuyumi... Dit-il faiblement.

\- Non, ça suffit ! Allez, lèves-toi !

Il soupira, énervé par elle et son entêtement. Cela dit, il n'eut pas la force de commencer une dispute. Il se leva très faiblement. La tête baissé. Il n'avait pas la force de la lever. Il lui fallut puiser dans ses forces pour tenir sur ses jambes. Il était maigre, faible. En le voyant si pitoyable, Fuyumi baissa un peu le ton.

\- Allez, vas te laver.

Elle sorti doucement en le regardant, s'assurant qu'il la suivait. Il titubait faiblement en se tenant mollement contre le mur. Il se sentait si mal... Si mal.

Si Touya avait été là... Si il l'avait vu dans cet état. Il l'aurait peut-être grondé. Ou alors il l'aurait serré très fort dans ses bras et l'aurait porté. Mais Touya n'était plus là. Toute les horreurs, tout les crimes s'étaient éclipsés. Il voulait juste que Touya le prenne dans ses bras. Même si c'était un mensonge. C'était un mensonge qui lui permettait de tenir sur ses deux pieds. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien. Les larmes lui piquaient le bord des yeux. Il trembla avant de tomber sur ses genoux, au milieu du couloir.

Fuyumi s'arrêta et fronça les sourcil, elle se plaça près de lui et ordonna.

\- Shouto... Lèves-toi ! Ne joue pas à ça ! On va être en retard. Je vais être en retard à cause de toi !

_'' Ne sois pas en retard alors. Laisses-moi ici et va t'en...''_

\- Lèves toi ! Tu dois aller à l'école, ça suffit Shouto !

A quoi bon se lever, cela ne servait à rien. Il ne servait à rien, il était faible et inutile.

_\- Laisses-moi... Je t'en pris laisses-moi là..._

Elle s'abaissa sur lui pour tenter de le relever.

\- Tu dois te relever. Sois plus fort que ça !

Elle tenta de le relever une, puis deux fois, mais il finissait toujours par tomber sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait plus se lever, il était trop faible. Elle commença à avoir des sueurs froides.

\- Allez Shouto. Tu dois être fort. Sois fort.

Toujours les même mots. '' Sois fort '' et si il ne pouvait pas tout simplement ? Il ne pouvait pas se lever, il allait finir par s'évanouir si il se forçait. Et à quoi bon se forcer ? Pourquoi personne n'essayait jamais de comprendre ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout.

\- Je ne peux pas... Je n'ai plus de forces...

\- Ne dis pas ça, allez relèves-toi !

Il répondit d'une voix faible et sombre.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça ne sert à rien. Plus rien ne sert à rien.

Il était tremblant, si faible. Tellement faible qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur pouvait lâcher à n'importe quel moment. Sa réplique suivante sonna comme un coup de fusil.

\- De toute façon je vais bientôt mourir...

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise et effrayée par cette réplique inattendue.

\- Nom de dieu ! Tu entends ce que tu dis ?!

Elle commença à s'inquiéter de plus belle, Shouto ne répondait pas, son visage creusé était inexpressif, des larmes s'échappaient de son regard vide, tombant silencieusement.

\- Shouto tu ne vas pas mourir, reprends toi !

Elle commença à paniquer alors qu'il restait immobile sur le sol sans répondre. Il était bizarre, il lui faisait peur.

\- Reprends-toi... Reprends-toi Shouto ! Reprends-toi !

Elle essaya de le relever une énième fois sans succès. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Son frère était mou, faible, désarticulé. Il était si pâle et il ne lui parlait plus. Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ? Pourquoi c'était à elle de gérer ça ?

Au final, elle le remit au lit et appela son père. Elle était terriblement nerveuse.

\- Papa faut-il que j'appelle un médecin ? Shouto va mal, il... Il ne tient même pas debout, il me fait peur...

Endeavor sembla agacé, il lui répondit alors qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même. Le soir il était parti dans la chambre de son fils. Il s'apprêtait sûrement à le punir mais quand il le vit complètement faible, pâle et abattu. Il commença lui aussi à s'inquiéter. Ni Rei, ni Touya ne c'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre d'état. Cela faisait peur. Comme si il était lentement en train de s'éteindre. Il descendit pour préparer lui même un repas, s'emparant de divers vitamines dans la pharmacie. Fuyumi le suivait partout, de la cuisine jusqu'à la chambre, il finit par grommeler.

\- C'est bon ! Je m'en charge. Ne restes pas dans mes pâtes !

Il s'était rué dans la chambre de son fils.

\- Manges Shouto !

Il avait passé des heures à le forcer à manger. Malgré tout, Shouto finissait par vomir. Endeavor était agacé et en même temps, il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Ça n'allait pas. C'était grave... Il tenta un peu de tout pour l'obliger à se réveiller. Il le gronda dans un premier temps, puis il essaya de parler plus doucement. En lui demandant de faire des efforts, en lui demandant si il souhaitait vraiment se laisser aller comme ça. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. C'était comme parler à une poupée de porcelaine. C'était effrayant.

Au final, il descendit et demanda à Fuyumi avec un regard perturbé, inquiet et déboussolé.

\- Si demain matin, il est toujours dans cet état... Appelle un médecin.

Fuyumi se sentit soulagée en l'entendant dire cela. Le lendemain arriva et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, emmener Shouto voir quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'enfin, les choses pourraient s'arranger et elle n'aurait plus ce problème sur la conscience.

Shouto dormait dans son futon, tout emmitouflé dans les draps, son visage seul dépassait des couvertures. Il semblait vraiment minuscule comme ça.

Elle s'approcha de lui en avalant sa salive : Il était si pâle et il avait l'air si faible, comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle dit doucement.

\- Allez Shouto... Lèves- toi. Il ne répondit pas, il semblait dormir profondément.

Elle s'approcha et marcha sur un petit objet en plastique sur le sol. Elle regarda avec curiosité et ramassa ce qui semblait être, un taille crayon, sauf que le couvercle avait été enlevé et la lame avait été dévissée. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas immédiatement. Elle s'abaissa sur Shouto et le secoua.

\- Hey... Allez, réveille toi ! S'il te plait.

Elle commença a éprouver une légère angoisse en le voyant si profondément endormi.

\- Shouto ?

Son cœur s'emballa. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Elle souleva le drap et elle cria.

Le drap était couvert de sang, la lame du taille crayon était sur le matelas, tâché de sang, Shouto s'était profondément entaillé les poignets et maintenant, il avait l'air de dormir. Mais en fait peut-être qu'il était déjà trop tard. Elle le fit brusquement basculer sur le dos, cherchant à savoir si il était vivant. Dans la panique, elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer pour percevoir un pouls. Elle s'imagina que c'était trop tard. Elle commença à sangloter en hyperventilant, s'enfuyant de la chambre pour prendre son portable. Elle appela expressément les secours. On lui demanda de lui poser un garrot sur les poignets en attendant qu'ils arrivent. Pendant tout ce temps, elle pleura en tentant de le faire se réveiller.

\- Shouto réveilles-toi... Réveilles-toi !

Un mélange de culpabilité et de colère lui serra la gorge.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça !? Pourquoi tu as fais ça !? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dût faire de plus hein ? Tu ne dis jamais, JAMAIS RIEN A PERSONNE ! JE DOIS FAIRE QUOI MOI ?

Tout ces moments où elle l'avait jugé de voleur de frère, ou elle avait nié ses abus à cause de la jalousie et de la solitude, lui revinrent en pleine face. Et elle luttait férocement contre la culpabilité : Ça n'était pas de sa faute ! Ça n'étais pas de sa faute à elle si tout allait mal depuis sa naissance à lui !

Peut-être Shouto l'avait-il détesté pour l'avoir jugé sans savoir. Oui... Shouto devait sûrement la haïr de tout son coeur et c'est pour ça qu'il ne parlait jamais et qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre effort ! Et c'est parce qu'il haïssait tout le monde dans cette famille maintenant qu'il avait fait une telle chose ! Aurait-elle du jouer la gentille grande soeur folle de son petit frère pour qu'il arrête de jouer les malheureux ? Il ne comprenait pas que Fuyumi souffrait elle aussi de la situation, il était sûrement enfermé dans sa propre petite bulle de malheur depuis le début. Et maintenant il faisait ça, et c'est elle qui devait le gérer. C'était égoïste !

Fuyumi aussi souffrait de solitude, Fuyumi ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se devait d'être un soutient infaillible, parce qu'elle était adulte et Shouto un enfant ? C'était injuste. Elle aussi elle était humaine et avait des sentiments. Et là maintenant, il en rajoutait une couche !

Shouto avait sûrement essayé de se tuer pour faire culpabiliser tout le monde une énième fois !

Les secours arrivèrent après d'interminables minutes. Presque aussitôt, les ambulancier prirent son groupe sanguin et le perfusèrent. Le jeune garçon avait perdu énormément de sang et il était en très basse arythmie. Cela dit, son cœur ne lâcha pas, par miracle.

Il resta inconscient très longtemps à l'hôpital. Endeavor était extrêmement en colère.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas la même colère que d'habitude. Il était bien évidemment en colère contre son fils, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Comme si cet homme violent et sans remords s'était soudainement rendu compte que... Peut-être, il ne s'y était pas bien prit, peut-être sentait-il qu'il était allé trop loin. Malgré tout, un homme tel qu'Endeavor ne l'avouerait jamais.

L'infirmier qui s'occupait de Shouto avait demandé.

\- Pourquoi votre fils a t-il tenté de se suicider ? C'est-il passé un événement particulier chez vous récemment ?

Endeavor s'était pincé les lèvres avant de répondre finalement.

\- Mon fils aîné est parti récemment. Il ne reviendra pas à la maison.

La méfiance de l'infirmier s'atténua légèrement.

\- Vos fils étaient proches l'un de l'autre ?

Endeavor se racla la gorge avant d'expliquer que Touya était celui qui s'occupait de lui auparavant. Fuyumi haussa un sourcil à ses cotés. Pourquoi son père ne parlait-il pas du viol ?

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, elle lui posa finalement la question. Endeavor sembla embêté, agacé.

\- Fuyumi... Je suis le héro numéro deux. Etre un héro, c'est être une célébrité, les gens voudrons essayer d'en apprendre plus...

Il bouillonnait dans son fauteuil.

\- Ta mère a déjà mit le boxon dans ma carrière à l'époque quand elle est devenu folle et où elle a blessé Shouto. J'ai sué eau et sang pour étouffer ce bordel. Alors imagines maintenant si demain la presse apprend que ton frère... Mon fils... Est un monstre.

Fuyumi déglutit. D'un coté, elle pensait que Shouto avait besoin d'être suivit psychologiquement à cause des viols et de sa tentative de suicide. Elle aurait aimé qu'il le soit parce qu'elle était épuisé de devoir gérer cette situation.

Et en même temps... Ce que son père lui disait lui faisait peur. Elle aussi était la fille d'Endeavor. Que dirait les gens autour d'elle si ils apprenait qu'elle était la sœur d'un violeur ? Qu'elle n'avait rien vu et rien fait durant toute ces années ?

Et puis, elle n'avait pas arrêter de se plaindre de Shouto auprès de ses amis, comme quoi c'était le bébé de la famille et qu'il était plus précieux que tout le monde. Qu'à cause de lui, son grand frère l'ignorait et elle se retrouvait seule et triste. Puis du jour au lendemain... Ces mêmes amis apprendraient que depuis tout ce temps Fuyumi se plaignait d'un enfant traumatisé et abusé sexuellement depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ils penseraient d'elle qu'elle était un monstre sans cœur...

Alors elle acquiesça en accord avec son père. Il ne fallait pas parler du viol. Il fallait faire comme si ça n'avait pas exister. Et tout irait bien mieux pour tout le monde.

Shouto finit par se réveiller dans un état catatonique. Durant plusieurs jours, les médecins essayèrent de lui parler et de le ramener à la raison, sans obtenir de réaction concluante. Il restait figé dans son lit, avec ce regard mort sans âme. Mangeant docilement, prenant ses médicaments docilement, mais sans jamais sortir de cet état rigide et sans dire le moindre mot. Comme si il était un objet, un pauvre jouet sans âme. Le personnel de l'hôpital était mal à l'aise en sa présence. C'était rare de voir un enfant dans un tel état psychologique et physique. On mettait sa tentative de suicide sur le dos du départ de son frère, mais certains s'interrogeaient, pensant qu'il y avait certainement plus que ça. Mais Endeavor et sa réputation faisaient peur, donc personne ne disait rien.

Pour le faire réagir, l'infirmier tentait de lui parler gentiment.

\- Ton frère est parti mais tu es encore jeune et plein d'espoir tu sais ?

Shouto entendait ces mots, mais il n'en pensait rien. Ils ne le soulageaient pas le moins du monde. Cela dit, ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes qui tombait silencieusement dès qu'on lui parlait de Touya qui ne reviendrait pas. L'infirmier était gêné, perturbé par ces réactions, comme si le désespoir le plus noir s'abattait sur lui. Il valait mieux ne plus parler de son frère...

Endeavor et Fuyumi entrèrent dans la chambre de Shouto quand les médecins finirent par leur donner l'autorisation d'aller le voir. Le garçon était toujours dans un état passif perturbant, cela dit, il semblait entendre et comprendre. Peut-être que son père et sa sœur seraient capable de déclencher une réaction.

Le héro avait accumulé de la colère ces dernier jours, il bouillonnait d'envie de le gronder, cela dit. Il se retrouva en face de cet enfant brisé et amorphe et inconsciemment, cela le brida. Il s'assit juste à ses cotés en parlant d'une voix grave et pleine de reproches.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Shouto ?

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas. Il ne le regardait même pas. Il n'avait pas du tout la force d'affronter son père.

\- Penses à ta sœur. Tu te rends compte de la frayeur abominable que tu lui a faite ?

Il ne leva toujours pas les yeux. Fuyumi regarda le sol, elle lui en voulait toujours pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle aurait aimé que Shouto la regarde et éprouve des remords. Mais les mots de son père ne devaient pas le toucher. Il se fichait sûrement de ce qu'elle ressentait et de si elle avait eu peur ou pas vu qu'il la détestait.

\- Tu ne dois plus jamais faire rien de ce genre. Tu m'entends Shouto ?

Il baissa encore plus bas la tête. Comme si chaque mots prononcés était un poids qu'on lui mettait sur le dos. Endeavor parla d'une voix plus douce.

\- Allez... Fais tes excuses à ta sœur et on en reparle plus.

La gorge du garçon se serra. Il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà entendu ce genre de chose.

_ '' Excuses-toi Shouto... Excuses-toi, même si tu souffres, même si c'est toi qui est blessé. Même si c'est toi qui est couvert de honte, abîmé, même si c'est toi qui désire disparaître. Excuses-toi... ''_

Il n'avait plus de forces, voilà la vérité. Il était incapable de se défendre, de s'énerver, il était amorphe et docile maintenant. Alors il répondit avec un murmure.

\- Je suis désolé...

* * *

Trois années passèrent. Natsuo Todoroki avait dix-neuf ans. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait commencer à organiser son départ de Kyushu pour revenir chez lui, à Shizuoka. Cela faisait neuf ans qu'il n'avait pas pu revenir chez lui. A l'époque, Natsuo avait vu son grand frère subir une violence inouïe de la part de son père, et puis Shouto avait prit sa place. Peut-être le fait que Shouto était son petit frère, la violence le choqua encore plus. Âgé de dix ans, Natsuo avait tenté de dire à ses professeurs que son père était violent. Résultat. Il avait été envoyé au loin dans un pensionnat. Il en avait énormément souffert. Durant toute ces années il avait gardé contact avec sa grande sœur Fuyumi, mais il n'eut plus aucune nouvelles de Shouto et Touya. Cela lui faisait de la peine de ne pas pouvoir savoir comment ils se portaient. Il était triste, il n'avait pas pu voir son petit frère grandir. Il avait un souvenir de Shouto comme celui d'un enfant vraiment mignon et timide. Le genre de petit garçon qui avait besoin d'un protecteur.

Natsuo était le deuxième plus jeune, mais il aurait adoré pouvoir être un grand frère. Parfois, il avait demandé des nouvelles du petit à Fuyumi, et elle semblait ne jamais vouloir s'étaler sur son cas. Lui répondant simplement d'une voix joyeuse que tout allait bien.

Aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans revenait à la maison. Il était impatient de rentrer. Shouto n'était plus un petit garçon aujourd'hui, il avait quinze ans. Mais il mourrait d'envie de le revoir, de voir si il était possible de construire quelque chose avec lui.

Mais...

Il rentra à la maison. L'accueil de Fuyumi fut très chaleureux. Elle le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa et pleura en riant.

\- Tu es devenu si grand. Je suis heureuse de te retrouver.

L'accueil lui fit plaisir, il pensa à tord que tout aller bien se passer. Mais voilà. Il posa tout de suite les questions qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Où est Touya dis ?

Fuyumi se figea et perdit lentement son expression joyeuse. Natsuo tiqua.

\- Hé bien ?

\- Hum...

Elle se racla la gorge en regardant ailleurs avant de répondre avec un ton étrangement faux.

\- Touya ne vit plus ici. Il est parti.

\- Ah bon ? Natsuo fronça les sourcils. Il était... Surprit. Mais... Tu ne me l'avais pas dit... Il est parti il n'y a pas longtemps alors.

Elle ne répondit pas et haussa juste nerveusement les épaules. IL fronça les sourcils.

\- Et... Où est-il partit ? Il sait au moins que je suis revenu ?

La gène de sa sœur se renforça.

\- Il est parti Natsuo c'est tout ! Moi je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il est allé.

Sa façon de répondre lui sembla nerveuse. Il eut même l'impression qu'elle mentait. Mais ils venaient juste de se retrouver, il ne voulait pas plomber l'ambiance dès le premier jour. Il décida donc d'en reparler plus tard et demanda.

\- Et Shouto... Où est Shouto ?

Fuyumi resta toujours aussi gênée. Cela dit, elle répondit simplement.

\- Il est dans sa chambre à l'étage.

\- Ok.

Il avança en la regardant. Elle était étrange et elle l'inquiétait. Il monta les escaliers et toqua doucement à la porte avant d'entrer.

Il aperçut la silhouette svelte du jeune homme qui regardait par la fenêtre. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui avec une expression surprise. Natsuo resta stoïque dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le mignon petit garçon innocent avait laissé place à un superbe jeune homme.

Cela dit, son visage inexpressif et ce petit quelque chose de douloureux dans son regard le perturbèrent. Il ravala son malaise pour lui sourire doucement.

\- Bonjour Shouto...


End file.
